Love during wartime
by Bijou1986
Summary: 1940, The start of World War 2. Luke is a reporter for a newspaper, Noah is a Pilot in the US Airforce. Both of them are being sent to war torn London. Will they find love during wartime? -chapter 10 posted jan. 4th.
1. Chapter 1 London Calling

**October 2nd 1940, Oakdale, IL, USA**

**Oakdale Times Head Offices**

Luke sat at his desk trying to think of a way to convince his temporary editor that they should focus on more important stories right now than school children being given too much homework and not having time for chores and more on the war in Europe

"Not that it matters Mrs. Ryan never listens to anything anyone has to say anyway.." he said and sighed

"What did you say Luke? Of course Mrs. Ryan listens to you. To all of us." His colleague and brother in law Hunter said, taking a break from working on his article on the upcoming Halloween festival.

"No I'm afraid she doesn't Hunter. She pretends to for manners sake, but she doesn't actually listen."

"She got Reg that position in the London offices when he asked for it."

"He's perfect for the job, besides I find what she says hard to take at face value, also.." Luke said when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in." Hunter said, leaning back in his chair to get a better view of the door.

The door opened and Emily Ryan, temporary editor in chief of the Oakdale offices of the Oakdale Times walked in. Wearing a simple yet elegant black dress and with her perfectly styled hair she always looked like she was on her way to a party rather than run a newspaper. It was unusual for a woman to be in charge of an entire company but Mr. Ryan, who owned the paper had set up office in London, England to cover the war and left his wife in charge back home.

"You two, my office, now." She demanded.

"I'm still working on your story Mrs. Ryan" Luke said, standing up from his seat.

"Never mind that story. Come with me" She said and turned around and walked back to her office, expecting the two men to follow her.

"Is there a problem Mrs. Ryan?" Hunter asked, following her through the corridor.

"No but this is very important."

"Another festival we have to write about?" Luke asked

"Hardly, this is even bigger"

"Like what? We finally get to write about the war?"

"Come into my office" Emily said, ushering the two men into her office and closing the door.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"In a way, sit down and I'll explain." Emily said as she sat down behind her desk and pulled a file from her drawer.

Both men do as they're told and sit down on the uncomfortable wooden chairs on the other side of Emily's desk.

"I received a telegram from my husband in London. Two of our reporters died in an air raid. We need more staff there to cover the war. You two, will be that extra staff. You're going to London"

"We..we're going to London?" Luke asked, not sure he understood what his boss had just told him.

"Yes, that's what I just said Mr. Snyder. Go home to pack. you'll be leaving in 3 days" Emily said, giving him a stern look.

"Three days! But..Mrs. Ryan..my wife is pregnant and.." Hunter stammered.

"You'll be living in the staff housing in London. You're going by boat. The next boat with US troops to leave for England. You can bring your wife."

"C-can I? but.. I.. we can't afford a boat ticket.. and.. there's a war on over there.. that's no place to raise a child.."

"The boat is paid for Mr. Hunter. You're going on work sponsored benefits. Just go home and pack. The ship leaves in three days as I said. At noon sharp." Emily said, handing them both some papers with information on their trip.

"Mrs. Ryan...will we..be returning to America?" Luke said, voicing the only thought that was running through his mind.

"You'll be covering a war Mr. Snyder. Those are dangerous."

"So that's a no then." Luke stated.

"We will see Mr. Snyder. I don't know. Now, if that's everything, I have work to do" She said and turned her attention to another file on her desk.

"You're just going to dismiss us like this after sending us to a war Mrs. Ryan!" Hunter said, trying and failing to keep his calm.

"Mister Hunter I'm sending you to our London bases office to work for my husband. You'll be doing your job there just like you're supposed to here."

"You're sending us to a location to replace two now deceased reporters."

"Life is full of risks mister Hunter. This is one of them." Emily said, clearly dismissing them from her office.

"Come on Hunter, let's go pack up" Luke said, trying to get the other man to come with him before he got himself in trouble with the boss.

"How surprising Mr. Snyder." Emily said, briefly looking up from her work.

"What is Mrs. Ryan?"

"It is your nature to throw some argument at me. I'm surprised to see you're not fighting me on this."

"The job is dangerous but I embrace it, it's more worthy than reporting on homework."

"After 3 years..Everything my husband has tried.. It takes a war to get you in the right state of mind." Emily said, sounding almost surprised.

"I'll ignore that retort" Luke said and stood up from his seat, pulling Hunter up with him. "Shall we?"

They leave the office, unaware Emily Ryan isn't as focused on her work as she seems and is following them with her eyes.

"Good luck."

"London? She's sending us to London? she's going to get us killed! There's a war on there!" Hunter said, panicking.

"Hunter calm down!" Luke said, grabbing the other man's arms, making him look at him. "You can't go home and tell my sister, your wife that you're going to London in a freaked out tone like that. How do you expect her to be calm when YOU'RE not, pull yourself together"

"How can I calm down? We're going to war in 3 days! We could be dead by this time next week!"

"We're not going to WAR were going to report on a war"

"Because the two other guys got killed Luke!"

"Well.. we just have to make sure that doesn't happen to us.." Luke said, after considering Hunter's argument for a minute.

"I'm sure those guys thought the same thing Luke!"

"Well.. that's all we can do isn't it? Just.. be careful.. don't do anything crazy.."

"We could quit this job right now and just don't go." Hunter suggested.

"Right. And then what? You have a family Hunter. You need this job to provide for them."

"I could find another job." Hunter said, not really believing it himself.

"Another job? Like what? The country is just getting out of a depression and there is a war on in Europe that could very well pull us into the mess too. There are no jobs Hunter. It's this or the Army. You know the only reason we're not in uniform right now is because Mr. Ryan said we are essential to the paper. If we quit we're going straight to war. To fight." Luke said, trying to make the other man see sense.

"You're right.. you're right.." Hunter sighed "But...we have our families.."

"Well you do..I don't have a wife and child on my hands."

"I just wish you'd settle down and get married Luke. Find a nice girl and be happy." Hunter said, suddenly changing the subject and taking Luke by surprise.

"I told you, it's not something I want to talk about." Luke said quickly.

"You always say that. Don't you want to start a family Luke?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Don't press me"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry I said anything." Hunter said, holding up his hands in defeat. "I guess I better go home and tell Faith.."

"Yeah, see you in 3 days." Luke said, anxious to end the conversation.

"Yes..have a good evening Luke" Hunter replied, clearing his desk, looking downright scared.

"You as well...I'm sorry for snapping at you." Luke said sincere, trying to calm the other man's nerves.

"It's ok. I get it. This London thing is freaking me out too." Hunter said giving him a small smile. "Well.. I guess I should go home to pack now.." He said, not making a move to leave the office.

"Yeah.. I should too. Take care Hunter. Give Faith my love. I'll.. see you guys in 3 days." Luke said, pulling on his coat and walking out the office, desperately wanting some fresh air to clear his mind.

**October 2nd, US Air force base - Oakdale, IL**

"Gabe? Why are you here too?" Noah asked his friend who was sitting outside colonel Mayer's office.

"I was summoned"

"You too? I thought he just wanted to talk to me about my mother again.." Noah said, somewhat relieved.

He'd grown up in a loving home with his mother and the man he always thought was his father. Until he got into an accident when he was 10 and needed a blood transfusion. Winston Mayer had been first in line to donate but the doctors told him he didn't have the right blood type and that he couldn't be Noah's father. Ten year old Noah hadn't understood much of it all but he understood the fights and his mother taking him to live with her friend, Dusty Donovan, who turned out to be Noah's real father. At first Noah refused to call the other man dad or even talk to him. But now, 12 years later, he couldn't imagine a life without his father. Yet Winston, who was now his boss in the air force still was special to him. Even though neither man would ever admit it.

"I think it's something different." Gabe said, his voice pulling Noah from his thoughts.

"Hey guys, what's going on here? Having a party?" Casey said, grinning as he walked down the hallway to the office.

Casey was the kind of guy that didn't take life very seriously and usually decided rules didn't apply to him. Most high ranking officers would love nothing more than to punish him in every which way possible.. but Casey had ways of getting hold of things that were hard to come by. No-one knew exactly where the stuff came from and no-one asked but everyone that could afford to do so asked Casey to shop for them.

"We've been summoned." Gabe said once again.

"Why? To do my bidding?" Casey joked.

"Isn't that what you have all those girlfriends for?" Gabe replied

"What do you mean all those girlfriends?" Casey asked, trying to look offended "I've only got one for every day of the week" He joked.

Noah snorted.

"Sure, does your wife know that?"

"That ring is just for show remember? Since she's abroad and won't know what he does here while she's away." Gabe explained.

"How cruel to the poor girl"

"Why? It's not like it's a real marriage. Alison only wanted a husband to stop people from talking." Casey said and shrugged.

"Talking about her affair with Aaron Snyder? A married man?" Gabe asked.

"No...something else..but I don't know"

A loud voice coming from inside the office interrupted the conversation.

"Mayer, Hughes, Sands in here now. are you waiting for a written invitation?"

The three men got up and went into the office right away, knowing that keeping the colonel waiting would only put him in a worse mood.

"At ease but stay put, this is very important information." Colonel Mayer said, while looking through a pile of papers on his desk.

"Yes, sir." Casey replied, knowing he wasn't supposed to talk but won't be told off since he didn't actually say anything offensive.

"You three are some of our best pilots. You have signed on to serve your country and its allies. Which is what you will be doing from now on. You three are joining the Eagle Squadron" the colonel said after shooting Casey a dirty look.

'The Eagle Squadron sir?" Casey asked, sounding nothing like the care-free guy he usually was. "As in...the American pilots fighting with the Brits in the War in Europe?

"No Hughes, the Eagles in DC. Of course you idiot ,what else?" Col. Mayer snapped at Casey.

"We.. are going to England?" Noah asked carefully.

"That's right. You'll be stationed on a base near London. You're leaving in 3 days."

"Sir..are we..is this a permanent transfer?" Gabe asked

"For the moment it is Sands"

"But.. aren't we needed here?" Noah asked the Colonel.

"Our country isn't directly involved in this war. That's why we have to support our allies and send them our best men and women." The colonel said and turned to Casey. "Your wife is over there isn't she? You'll get a nice early reunion."

"Ah..yes sir..she.. she is over there.." Casey said softly.

"Well that's about everything. I'll only be needing you all to sign these transfer papers." The colonel said, handing them the papers with their orders and details on their trip. "The Eagle Squadron is made up of Americas top pilots. You should be honoured. Even you Hughes. You're a dumb ass but I know what you can do in a plane."

"Thanks sir..I guess.. but only 3 days to pack?"

"How much time do you need to pack your spare uniforms Hughes? You're going to war not on holiday."

"It's not that sir. It's more..I.. was hoping to say goodbye to someone."

"I think 3 days should be enough to say goodbye to your mother Hughes."

Casey nodded.

"Yes sir"

"You're dismissed. Get out of here and get ready to travel. The boat leaves Friday at noon."

"What is it Hughes?" the colonel asked after noticing Noah and Gabe left his office but Casey is still there.

"I was wondering if I could have a quick slip for visitation rights to Camp Morris..in Northern IL"

"For tomorrow? What for?"

"I was..hoping to say goodbye to my brother sir.." Casey said, a sheepish look on his face.

The colonel thought about the matter for a minute and decided letting the kid visit his brother for what very well could be the last time ever was the least he could do before sending him off to war.

"Alright, granted, be back here in less than 48hrs however"

Casey nodded

"Thank you sir. I'll be back in time I promise."

"I'll let camp Morris know that one of our men will be arriving early tomorrow, stick to the time limit though Hughes"

"Yes sir, I will sir, don't worry." Casey said and quickly grabbed the forms from the desk before the colonel would have time to change his mind.

"And Hughes.." The colonel said, making Casey stop dead in his tracks. "Don't let them catch you in London."

"I will remain evasive sir, so that I may return" Casey said in a way he knew pleased the officers.

"Yes. But you know what I mean.. don't.. get involved in.. the kind of business you do here."

The colonel sighed as Casey gave him another sheepish grin.

"I...sir.."

"We know, Hughes."

"I will be alert and do my upmost best to not disgrace us sir."

"Yes. you do that. And come back in one piece or your mother will skin me alive."

Casey grinned.

"Yes sir. I will do that sir."

**~meanwhile, outside~**

"So, London.." Gabe trailed off, kicking a rock across the road.

"Yeah..London.." Noah repeated, not sure what else to say.

"Well..I always wanted to travel.."

"Oh yeah, going to join a war is a highlight of one's vacation Gabe"

"Well.. not that but.. the things you heard in school.. the far away countries.. and we won't be fighting the whole time right? We can explore the country a bit."

Noah sighed but decided to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to burst Gabe's bubble.

"Seriously man, you need to find yourself a girl, and let loose a bit, might help those stiff shoulder muscles of yours!" Casey said, after slapping Noah on the back.

Noah jumped.

"Casey!"

"Hey it works for me." he said and rolled his shoulders to prove this

"How is it that you're so loose and relaxed when your wife is halfway across the world?" Gabe asked in an attempt to get Casey to admit what everyone is thinking.

Casey winked.

"Really...that's unhealthy..."

"Come to think of it you could use a good lay too Gabe" Casey said grinning.

Gabe shook his head after deciding not to mention the fact his ideal lay would be a lot more masculine than the nurses Casey likes to surround himself with.

"Not every man beds anything with nice breasts and easily opened legs Casey"

"Hey! I have more standards than just that thank you."

"You do? First I've heard of it."

"Yes, I do. Anyway..I have to split. I have a 5 hour drive ahead of me"

"Where are you going with such little time left?" Noah asked.

"Camp Morris. Got permission" Casey explained.

Noah nodded

"Adam is still there then?"

"He is...and I want to say goodbye. Yeah, yeah go ahead and laugh."

"Why would we do that?" Gabe asked. "How tasteless do you think we are?"

"And besides..we get it" Noah told him.

"Yeah.. I have some people I want to say goodbye to too. Just in case.." Gabe trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Yeah...me too." Noah admitted.

"I'd rather not be seeing a plaque of cement with 'Gabriel Edmund Sands July 8th 1919-1940 something on it" Gabe said a few minutes later.

Noah groaned.

"Oh god Gabe, how much more depressing can you get? We haven't even LEFT yet."

"Ok that's my queue. I'm out of here. You'll have plenty of time to depress me on the boat" Casey said, making his way over to the barracks to pack his gear.

"Bye Case. See you on the boat." Noah said and sighed, trying not to bemoan the fact that he's got a VERY long trip ahead of him with Mr. Depression.

"I'm only trying to be aware of the situation Noah." Gabe said, picking up on his friend's mood.

"I know you are. But just.. don't do it out loud ok?" Noah pleased.

"Hmm.. I can do that"

"Besides, you want to see the country remember? Can't do that in a box."

"Yeah.. you're right. We're going to get through this. Together."

"Yes..we are"


	2. All At Sea

**October 2nd, 1940, US Air force base, Oakdale, IL**

Barracks

Noah sat on his bunk in the nearly empty barracks. It was just him and Gabe there and in less than 36 hours they would be getting on a boat.. and may only come back in a box. Was he really ready to possibly die for his country? Get shot down over open sea and get lost.. and they wouldn't be able to find his body and his mother would only be getting a letter and a flag.

"Noah! Did you hear anything I just said?" Gabe asked, punching him on the arm.

Noah jumped and stared at Gabe with almost confused, empty eyes.

"Sorry what did you say?" he asked, blinking.

"I was talking to you. about the stuff we need to do before we leave"

"Stuff? Oh yes right the stuff."

Gabe let out a sigh and sat down beside Noah, taking in the way his short hair still looked thick enough to run his hands through. He would if he could. Gabe shook his head to clear his mind, not wanting to let it wander too much.

"Where'd you go man? You were pretty out of it"

"Go? I didn't go anywhere. I was just thinking.." Noah said, picking at some invisible fluff on his uniform

Gabe watched him and chuckled, pushing Noah's arm down.

'Sure Noah..you were here the whole time'

Noah sighed

"I was just thinking.. what.. what if we don't come back?"

Gabe looked at him for a long moment, he'd been thinking the same

"I don't know..I'm trying to keep that out of my mind.."

"I'm trying.. but I can't. I keep seeing my mum when she gets a letter and a flag. And maybe some medal with my name on it"

"Don't think of that.. you'll drive yourself crazy."

"Her dad was in the first world war...and that's what her mother got.." Noah said and tried not to let his emotions get the better of him. Just thinking about putting his mother through all that made his heart ache and his eyes burn. "Damn war."

Gabe nodded.

"I know man.. I know. I don't want my mum to have to pick up a box at the airport either.

Noah nodded and looked at the floor, studying his boots.

"What are we going to do Gabe? We're supposed to be tough and fearless...yet so many of us are just pretending..all so scared inside. Remember Jimmy? He nearly burst into tears during his first solo flight"

"Yeah I remember. I mean.. it's all easy enough over here.. but when you are in the air.. with a Nazi plane on your tail.. that wants nothing more than to put a few bullets in your fuel tank.." Gabe trailed off.

"Exactly..I just don't know if we can do it." Noah said softly

Gabe lifted his arm to put it around his friend's shoulder but changed his mind at the last second, awkwardly patting him on the back instead.

"All we can do is try"

Noah nodded and got up from his bed and started putting a few last things in his duffel.

"Yeah.. I guess so. I should go. If I want to catch a ride with someone instead of walking home"

Gabe got up too and picked up his bag.

"We could call a taxi."

"No" Noah said shaking his head. They're charging $2.50 a ride now because of gas going up."

"Right, true. Damn war."

'Let's just..see if we can catch a ride with someone." Noah said closing the door to the barracks behind him. "I wish I could afford a car."

"We could fix up my dad's old car." Gabe suggested. "He doesn't drive anymore anyway. Not with his bad leg."

"In less than 3 days?"

"Well...I don't know.."

"Let's just go. No point in starting anything now when we might not come back to finish it"

**Camp Morris- Northern IL-Early Dawn**

Casey pulled up the front gate and waited for someone to open the boom barrier for him.

"Hello? Anybody here?" he yelled after a few minutes and a moody looking man in an army uniform appeared. Casey tried to figure out the man's rank.

_Three stripes? What's that again in Army? Sergeant right? Do I salute him even though I'm air force?_

"Name and rank." The man demanded

"Hughes, Casey, Pilot" Casey answered quickly

"Pilot is no rank. Go back to where you came from." The man said and began to walk away again.

"Sir I don't wish to cause a ruckus, but I have written permission to be here." Casey said, trying to get the man's attention back on him.

The man turned around and looked even less pleased.

"Name and rank." The man said, repeating his earlier demand.

"Hughes, Casey, Airman-First Class. Sir." Casey said which seemed to please the man.

"That's better. Where are you from airman? What's the air force doing around here?"

"Oakdale Illinois sir, I'm being transferred to the Eagle Squadron and leaving for England in two nights. I'm here to say goodbye to my brother Adam Hughes, 35th infantry division. I have papers sir from my superior that explain"

"Alright, let me see those papers."

"There you go sir." Casey said as he handed the man the papers.

"Hmm colonel Mayer huh? Mind if I give him a call?"

"No sir. Go right ahead sir."

The man nodded and opened the boom barrier.

"You can park there and then wait inside that office."

"Thank you sir"

Casey parked his jeep and decided to check his appearance in a puddle, only now noting that spending five hours in a car made a person somewhat unpresentable.

"Damn it." he muttered under his breath as he made his way over to the office the man had pointed at.

"You may sit" The man said and Casey jumped, not having realised the man had followed him inside the building.

"Alright. Thank you sir"

The man gave him a short nod and left, closing the door behind him.

"Fuck me..what am I going to say to Adam.. Hi there big bro, being sent to England, might never see you again, tell your fiancé I hope she has nice healthy babies." Casey snorted. "Brilliant Hughes"

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

"Adam! Hey.. did that guy just go get you? I thought he was calling my Colonel."

"Yes, yes he did. What's happening? Why are you here?"

"I just came to see my big brother. Do I need a reason?"

"Yes, and a good one too or they wouldn't let you through the gate."

"Is there any place around here where we can talk? Without everyone listening in?" Casey asked, getting up from his seat, pacing the room.

"I know a place. Come on." Adam said, leading him to a semi-secluded spot under a tree. At 26,he was a little bit more experienced in the ways of how people communicated thanks to a few more years of army life under his belt. But Casey had always been easy for Adam to read. And as he looked him in the eye he knew there was something seriously wrong in his little brother's life.

"Casey what is it? What have you done? Did you get a girl pregnant?"

"What? No! It's actually a hell of a lot more serious than that Adam!" Casey yelled, feeling offended, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Ok.. what is it then? You can tell me. I promise I won't tell mum"

"No! You have to!" Casey yelled, regretting saying the words the second they left his mouth.

"Whoa, whoa Casey what is it?" Adam asked, feeling momentarily thrown off guard. He hadn't seen his little brother this upset since he accidently knocked Luke out when they were kids.

"I'm being transferred over to the Eagle Squadron..in England..I leave in two days.."

"Wow.. Eagle Squadron. I guess they noticed you're a great pilot Case.. Two days.. wow."

"Yes... Adam..I.."

Casey shook his head, he could clown around all he wanted in the base, but he still knew damn well what was going on here.

Adam put a hand on his shoulder and lowered his voice.

"You're allowed to be scared, Case."

Casey opened his mouth, ready with a reply that died on his lips when he met Adams eyes.

"Really. it's ok. We all are. It's all real out there. It's not boot camp anymore.."

Casey nodded and sat down underneath the tree.

"It's getting bigger Adam..and it's going to spread. That's what everyone saying."

"I know. I hear the stories too. We might get sent to Europe too.. but I've been hearing stories about Pearl too..the pacific you know"

"Something's happening with the English army in the Pacific?"

"Not England.. But there are stories."

"What kind of stories?"

"They're saying that Pearl is going to come under attack, or that there are possibilities of it happening."

"But.. by who, and why?" Casey asked his brother.

"I don't know. It's only talk between the guys here. They killed Hitler 3 times last week according to the stories"

Casey snorted

"I'm sure Hitler is still alive and kicking.. they want me over there to shoot his planes out of the sky. "

Adam nodded.

"I know, I guess it's just wishful thinking mixed with the little bit of news we get here. Rumour has it the Axis Powers are getting bigger too"

"You mean the krauts, the japs and the iti's? They're getting stronger?"

"Yes, them. And it's the Japs we're really worried about.. from what I hear."

"Because of the Pacific?"

"Yeah they seem to be worried they'll get the Pacific fleet somehow. I heard they're worried about sabotage.".

"We're having issues with Japan then?"

"Seem to be..but a lot of is ridiculously hush, hush.. so no-one knows for sure." Adam told his brother, looking around, making sure no-one overheard

"How far up that ladder are you? Do you know someone on the president's staff or something?"

"No of course not Case. I just.. talk to a lot of people and hear a lot of stories."

"Oh right..of course."

"Anyway...that's that. But more about you." Adam said changing the subject. "Write home when you get to England ok? Otherwise mum will be beside herself"

"I will. I will. I was going to make a quick stop off at home on my way back. To say goodbye.. just in case I.."

He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to. Adam knew what he meant.

"No. You will come back. Don't even think about getting yourself killed out there. You're coming back and you and Ali will have a nice big family and live on a farm in Texas"

Casey laughed.

"But Adam.."

"Don't but Adam me. You can go see mum and tell her you'll be home again soon. In one piece. With Ali. And maybe even a baby."

"A baby. Yeah right. You know Ali and I will never have kids.. Well, not together at least."

"Alright, but..don't crush mums fantasies just yet."

"I won't. who knows.. maybe I'll meet a nice British girl over there"

"That's the spirit!" Adam said, clapping his little brother on the back.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**October 5th, 1940-Brooklyn Navy Yard-New York, NY-USA**

"Mother..air..please." Luke said, gasping for air as his mother nearly squeezed him to death on the docks saying their last goodbyes before he'd board the ship to England.

"You be careful out there ok? And look out for your sister. And come home safe." Lily said into her son's neck, not wanting to ever let him go.

"Yes mother, of course, but I won't be able to do any of that if I suffocate on the docks"

Lily sighed and let him go.

"Ok.. but promise me you'll write when you get there ok? I want to know you got there in one piece. Or send me a telegram. Those are faster."

"I'll see what I can do mum" Luke promised and let himself be pulled into a hug by his father while his mother focused her attention back on Faith and Hunter.

"And you, silly girl. You're only 19 and you're 6 months pregnant. You shouldn't be doing this."

"I'm fine mum. I can still work.. in a factory or something. I'll find a job." Faith said, trying to reassure her mother.

"A factory? What are you going to do when you're in labour? Have the baby on a factory floor?"

"I'm sure they have perfectly fine hospitals in London Mrs. Snyder." Hunter told his mother in law, hoping she'd calm down.

"But they're all full with victims from bombings! I heard it on the radio. So many people are hurt! I heard they sleep underground."

"You take care of yourself, you understand?" Holden told his son, ignoring his wife for the moment.

"I will dad. You take care of mum and the kids ok?"

Holden nodded, looking at Luke just a bit too hard, unblinking and staring in a way that Luke knew meant he was trying to stop himself from crying in public.

"Of course kiddo, of course."

"I'll miss you dad"

"You too kiddo. Just.. come back to us soon ok?"

Luke nodded

"I'll try dad"

Before Luke's brain had had time to process what was going on Natalie had pushed herself forward from her parents and had flung her arms around Luke's neck. She didn't say anything. Just held on to her big brother while she still could.

"You be good to mum and dad ok? I'll be back soon." Luke said, prying his 14 yr old sister's arms from his neck. "See all those soldiers on the boat? They'll protect me. And Casey will be there too.. so I'll be ok."

"Stay safe Luke" Natalie said, sniffing, eyes full of tears threatening to roll down her cheeks

"I will. I'll write you soon. Don't worry about me too much."

Natalie nodded as she stepped aside to let Ethan say goodbye to their brother and sister. The little boy was only 6 years old and didn't really understand what was going on. Only that Luke was going away on that big boat in front of them.

"I'll write home as soon as I get there, I promise you guys" Luke told his family.

"I was so relieved when you didn't have to join the army.. so you'd be safe here if anything happened" Lily said, wiping the tears from her face.

"I know mum..I wasn't expecting this either..But we'll be safe, I won't be on the battlefield or anything."

"Just.. don't try to be a hero ok? Let the soldiers deal with things. They've been trained to do so." Holden told his son.

"I won't dad. I promise."

The sound of a horn blowing interrupted the conversation before a man's voice told the crowd final boarding would be in 10 minutes.

"Well.. I guess I should go find my cabin.." Luke said, picking up his bag and giving everyone a final hug and kiss goodbye.

**Two Hours Later, On The Ship**

Luke and Hunter had gone for a walk to explore the ship so Faith would have some time to rest. They wandered around, talking about everything and nothing while taking in their surroundings. There was one thing on Luke's mind however. Something he really wanted to tell.. Tell anyone really..he just wanted to get it out..but he wasn't sure if he could.. or should. The secret he wanted to share wasn't something people.. talked about. People usually didn't approve of those kind of things. He swallowed a few times to get rid of the lump forming in his throat.

"Hunter..you asked me..the other day..if I ever thought about getting married" Luke eventually said, eyes fixed on the ocean, wondering why he ever left the safety of his cabin.

"Hey..don't stress yourself, I mean.. I just thought you'd be lonely." Hunter said, giving him a reassuring smile

"Hunter.. the thing is..I AM lonely.."

"You are? Well.. maybe you'll meet someone through work.. I don't know if there are any women in our office here.."

Luke shook his head, still staring at the far too clear blue water

"No...I don't think so..but.." He paused. "You know what? It's alright,..I just thought..I'd pass that along.. forget it"

"No, no Luke it's ok. You can talk to me. We'll only have each other from now on right? We should be able to talk to each other.."

"I can't...I can't talk to anyone.."

"Why not? We're family. You can talk to me, I promise I won't tell Faith what's bothering you if you don't want me to."

Luke have him a dry hollow sort of laugh.

"I wish...god I wish I could Hunter..but I can't"

"But why not? What...is it that is so horrible that you can't even tell your own brother?"

"If I told you..you wouldn't call me that anymore.. Please excuse me." Luke said and started to walk away.

"Luke!" Hunter called out and ran after him "I mean it. You can tell me anything. We're family. We support each other"

"Let it go Hunter'

"But why? What is it?"

"Because I like BEING your brother, that's why."

"So tell me what's bothering you.. maybe I can help."

Luke sighed and quickly looked around to make sure they're alone.

"The only way you could help is if you could wave a magic wand and make females somewhat desirable to me."

Hunter gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"When I think of starting a family.. settling down with someone like you and Faith.. I don't picture that other person to be a girl" Luke said, looking his brother in law in the eye, searching for a reaction.

"You're..I..uh.. I... you.." Hunter stammered when he realised what exactly Luke just told him.

Luke nodded

"Yeah. I am.."

"Are.. are you sure?"

Luke tried to hold back a laugh

"I couldn't be more sure if someone spelled it out in the sky in gold letters"

"Right.. ok.. sorry.. I uh..just don't.. know how it's supposed to.. work.."

"It's alright, I don't quite get it either."

"Are you uhm.. with.. someone?" Hunter asked

"No..not at the moment"

"Ok.. of course not.. you said you were lonely.. right.. uhm.. ok."

"If you don't want me near you anymore now.. I understand." Luke said sadly

"What? Of course not! That's the last thing I want Luke!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I mean.. you're still you.. right? You're my brother. You're going to be the only family my son or daughter will know for who knows how long."

'I... I honestly wasn't expecting that" Luke stammered

"Well..hey...so.. we'll do what we can. Make it work. Maybe you'll find someone."

Luke snorted

"I very much doubt that."

"Hey you never know.. Maybe.." Hunter said

A loud obnoxious whistling from behind them jolted them both from their conversation, making Luke jump and grab the railing and turn his head over his shoulder to see the source of the noise.

"What the hell...Casey! You moron!" He yelled at his friend as he ran over to him and pulled him into a quick hug

"Hey guys. We've been looking all over for you. The bar in this place is boring. We're trying to find some action" Casey said grinning.

"Uhuh.. action? The single man kind of thing?" Luke asked nodding at his friend's wedding ring less hand.

"What? Oh that.."

"Yeah you're married remember? Why aren't you wearing your ring?"

"Yeah..uhm.. I have that thing somewhere.. in.. my cabin.. I think.."

"Remind me why you got..married...again.." Luke said, suddenly distracted and not looking at his friend anymore.

"Ahh I guess I better get on with the introductions huh?" Casey said, noticing where Luke's attention had gone.

"Yes Case, you're polite like that." Noah teased, very aware of the pair of eyes resting on him.

"Oh shut up. you're going LAST now." Casey said and turned back to Luke "Luke, this is Gabriel Sands who's being shipped off to war with me. Gabe, this is my friend Luke Snyder who's going to be reporting on us trying to not get ourselves killed and that's his brother in law.. Hunter"

Gabe nodded

"Hello there"

"Aww Case you're so mean." Noah said, pretending to be hurt

"If you'd met my mother you'd know why. Anyway, this whiner here is Noah Mayer"

"He calls me a whiner, but he's damn lucky I'm around"

"Yeah you can stop gloating over saving my ass that ONE time any day now."

"He saved your ass? Why what happened?" Luke asked

"Nothing" Casey said quickly

Luke grinned and turned to Noah

"Will you tell me?"

"Sure." Noah said, a wide grin appearing on his face. "I'd be happy to"

"Great. Want to take a walk? I hear the weather is really nice on the other side of the deck." Luke said, smiling back at Noah who chuckled at the attempted joke.

_What the hell does he think he's doing?_ Gabe thought as his brown eyes darkened and narrowed, already greatly disliking this blonde guy.

"Don't believe a word he says!" Casey said jokingly

"Why not? I like his face..seems..trustworthy"

_Oh wow..way to go Snyder. Dig your own grave with massive suck._

"He's not. He's a liar. Totally completely not trustworthy."

"Truth hurts Case, I can't help that." Noah teased

"Oh just you wait..just you wait."

"So how about that walk then?" Luke asked, his smile getting even bigger when Noah walked with him to the other side of the deck.

Neither man noticed the glare Gabe shot at their backs

"Did you step on chewing gum Gabe?" Casey asked. "Lighten up man."

"I'm fine. Let's go join them. I want to get to know your friend too Case."

"Sorry about dragging you away like this.. I just.. wanted to talk to someone that's not related to me or has known me since the day I was born" Luke explained

Noah laughed "It's alright, I was hoping I could sneak away too. Casey's starting to give me a headache. He's a great guy but.." Noah trailed off, staring at his boots

"Yeah I get it. he can be a bit.. much sometimes."

"Yes, exactly." Noah agreed "But I don't want to be rude about your friend or anything.." he quickly added

"We've known each other since we were kids, it's all good. Besides he has a few choice names for me too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, when I'm being 'unreasonable' he calls me "Madam Pissy Pristine". Where that came from is still a mystery but HE finds it hilarious and..apparently, you do too." Luke said, glaring a laughing Noah.

"No no.. it's not that.. its.. well..he calls me the same thing"

"Does he really? I never knew he recycled his nicknames."

Noah chuckled and fumbled his pockets until he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and offered one to Luke.

"No thanks. I don't smoke. Don't like it much. But feel free to light up, I don't mind." Luke said politely

"Honestly I don't like it much either.." Noah admitted "But practically everyone on my base does and you DO NOT want to be the one they single out and make fun of"

"Is it that bad with you army boys?"

Noah nodded and blew out a cloud of smoke into the air.

"It can be. Everyone needs to let loose a bit..sometimes.. when things are getting too tense..they turn on someone, not in a MEAN way..but.. Well..I hate being picked on..I always was in school so I like leaving it behind."

"You were picked on in school? I find that hard to believe."

"Don't let the uniform and the army training fool you."

"Really?"

Noah nodded and turned his head to face Luke, unintentionally blowing smoke in his face and making him cough rather loudly.

"Oops.. I'm sorry."

"I'm ok!" Luke said, in between coughing fits "Just surprised me but go on."

Noah gave him a doubtful look.

"Right well..I wasn't always this tall..and I was always skinny..so.."

"Right, right. So they picked on you. Is that why you joined the army? To get back at them?" Luke asked, still coughing.

Noah shook his head and tossed the cigarette bud over the railing.

"Nope. And I didn't join the army, I joined the air force." He said, grinning at Luke

Luke blushed

"I'm sorry.. I can never tell what's what with those uniforms.."

"It's ok. It can get confusing I guess.. but we have wings on our uniforms and these lapel pins with wings on them. Navy is usually blue and the army is green ours are brown."

"That's...a lot to remember"

"Why don't you focus on something else then? Don't worry about who's uniform is what."

"Well.. they're going to expect me to know this stuff"

"Why? For your job? What kind of work do you do then?"

"I'm a reporter being sent to England to do just that, report on the war" Luke explained.

"Oh you're a reporter. Are you going to report about me then?" Noah asked grinning and Luke was sure he saw him give him a quick wink.


	3. Going Underground

**October 14th, 1940, Kings Cross station, London, UK**

Luke sat in his seat looking at the ceiling and thinking to himself about the trip so far. They'd arrived in Wales first, a few days before and took the train from Cardiff to London. The trip on the boat had been long, but interesting enough with Noah as a handy distraction. They'd spent a lot of time together and Luke felt like he at least had a new friend.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Kings Cross station in London. This is our final stop. Remember to take your belongings with you when you leave the train. We wish you a safe and pleasant continuation of your journey." The conductor announced and everyone started gathering their things.

"Finally." Hunter said, getting up from his seat and stretching

"I'll just be happy to stand up and walk around for five minutes." Faith said, gently patting her stomach. "This little one is getting restless too."

Luke sighed and cracked his neck, the compartment was stuffy and it was apparently impossible to open the windows for the odd mesh coverings on them. He leaned forward to talk to the unborn baby in his sister's stomach.

"You're not the only one kiddo."

They met up with Casey, Noah and Gabe outside on the platform and just as they were making their way out of the station a loud wailing started that made people jump and throw frightened glances towards the sky.

"Is that a siren?" Faith asked worriedly

"I.. think so.." Luke said, looking around wondering what was going on.

"This way folks, keep calm and stick to the left please!" A man in a uniform Luke didn't recognise said as he ran up to them and put his arm around Faith's shoulders, leading her to a set of stairs going underground. "Come on love, let's get you somewhere safer."

"Wait, wait, where are you taking her? What's going on?" Hunter asked, following them, leaving Luke standing in the street with Noah, Gabe and Casey.

"Come on lads, you don't want to be out here with Gerry coming at us."

"What? Who's Gerry?" Noah asked, as confused as his friends.

"The Germans." The man said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look mate, that noise means you've got about ten to twenty seconds to GET DOWN." He continued, pushing them towards the stairs.

"Get down from what?" Luke asked, walking down the stairs

"From the bombs Gerry is going to be dropping on us soon mate. Come on."

"Wait.. did you say bombs?" Casey asked and turned around and ran back up the stairs up to the street.

"CASEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Luke yelled.

"Where's your mum son?" Casey asked a little boy, kneeling down in front of him, a few meters away from the station's entrance.

"She was holding my hand.." The boy told Casey in a small voice.

"Mate you're going to have to get yourself down here now if you don't want to be blown to bits! Bring the boy with you."

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm right here" Casey said as he picked up the boy and carried him down the stairs.

"Is the kid by himself?" Luke asked

"I didn't see anyone looking for him.."

"His mum probably lost him in the panic when the sirens started. He's safer here than out there looking for his mother."

"But what if his mums still up there? She could be looking for him.." Luke asked the man

"Let's just hope she's not.."

"What's your name kiddo?" Casey asked, turning his attention back to the boy

"I'm Grant" the boy told him in between sniffs

"Alright Grant, I'm Casey. Do you have a last name? Can you tell me?" Casey asked the boy while scanning the crowd hoping to spot some distressed woman missing a child among the crowd of people crammed into the tube station

"Butcher.. but.. I don't know where my mummy went.."

"I'm sure we will find her.. Don't worry."

"But...she was holding my hand..and.. then she wasn't.."

"We'll find her, I promise." Casey told the boy, hoping he would be able to keep his promise.

When the first bombs dropped the sound echoing through the walls startled Luke so badly he nearly knocked the man who guided them over into a bin.

"Shit I'm so sorry." He said, apologising.

"Yeah the one was close.. You best sit down son. Sit it out and wait for the all clear. And stay away from the stairs" The man said and held out his hand. "I'm Jim by the way"

"I'm Luke." Luke said and shook the man's hand. "And I'm sorry it's just..I've never heard that before."

"You'll get used to it soon enough here. Where are you from?"

"Oakdale, IL,USA."

"Ah, American. I thought I recognised the accent. So what are you doing so far away from home? Soldier?"

Luke shook his head.

"No I'm a reporter, I've been sent here with my brother in law and my sister, his wife to report on the war because the other reporters died...in uhm..one of these things..actually."

Jim nodded.

"It's been a heavy few weeks."

"So.. this.. happens often?" Luke asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Yes son, almost every night. Not that often during the day though."

"But ..it's afternoon now.."

"Well evening..yeah..they came early tonight...which is strange. I guess Gerry wants an early night."

"They usually come after dark.. with the firebombs. We might get two raids tonight." A woman in a nurse's outfit told them.

"Ali? Alison is that you?" Luke said when he got a good look at the woman

"Luke?" Ali said, getting up slowly "Luke!" she all but yelled when she recognised her friend and threw her arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you"

"Hey you.. It's good to see you too. I didn't know you were here. Case said he didn't know where you were exactly."

"Yeah I was coming home from work..but looks like I may have to go back"

Luke nodded and saw Casey coming back to them without the little boy.

"Everything ok?"

"Yep, the child has been safely returned to his proper place, mama's arms."

"Ah that's good. Casey Hughes saves the day."

Casey grinned and gave Luke a mock salute.

"That he does."

"Casey?" Ali said looking up into his face

"Ali? What.. I.. you.. uhm.. hi.." Casey stammered

"Hi yourself.. Uhm.." She said, staring at her shoes

"What a coincidence huh? That we ended up in the same shelter." Luke said, wondering why his friends weren't wrapped up in each other's arms right now.

"Yeah.. yeah it is." Casey agreed, glancing around the platform

"Yes..I mean..who'd have thought. You know.. what are the odds.."

"Yeah.. so.. you uh.. live around here?" Casey asked

"You mean you don't you know that?" Luke asked, looking from Casey to Ali and back. "You're going to be living together aren't you?"

"Erm.. I uh think I'm supposed to live on base.."

"Yes and I...have to work"

"But not all the time right? And you have a house don't you?"

"I do but.."

"I wouldn't want to...uhm..interrupt Ali's..work..schedule with my strange hours.."

"Yes.. and they need you near planes.. in case of a raid"

"Yeah.. exactly. But uh.. you take care ok? Stay safe Ali. Everyone wants you home alive"

"Yes...you too Casey"

Casey nodded

Ali suddenly noticed Luke was distracted and followed his gaze to the source of the distraction and saw Faith leaning against Hunter looking tired and uncomfortable. Without a word she turned away from Luke and went to help Faith.

"Sit down girl, relax, you look tired" Ali said

"No thanks, sitting is just more uncomfortable."

"Lay down for a bit then. You never know when it will end. It could go all night for all we know."

"Where..should I lay down?" Faith asked looking around

"Right here love." A woman said patting a blanket she just put on the ground.

"Are you sure?" Faith asked.

"Yes love. No going up there with Gerry still causing trouble. Plenty of room on here."

Faith looked down and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you ma'am, that's very kind of you." She said taking Hunters hand as she lowered herself to the blanket and attempted to get comfortable.

"You can use my satchel as a headrest Miss" A ten year old boy offered shyly.

"Thank you." Faith said and smiled at the boy.

"Are you thirsty? I have some water in my flask, you can have that if you like. And half a bread ration." A girl offered, holding out the flask to Faith who read the name Jade on her nametag.

"Thanks." Faith said and took the flask and bread

"Are you ok sis?" Luke asked his sister as he knelt down next to her.

Faith nodded

"I'm just a little hot, and tired.. and my back hurts a bit"

"Yeah.. it is stuffy down here.. I hope we can leave soon.."

"Take some of the water honey" Hunter told his wife

Faith nodded and sipped some of the water, feeling herself relax a little.

"Here love, have a bit of cheese and some fruit, keep your health up for the baby."A man said, offering Faith the items from a small bag. "It's not much.."

"It's great, thank you." Faith said and then turned to Jade and the other people helping her. "Thank you all. I really appreciate your help."

"Don't worry about it, we help each other out down here." Jade told her and then noticed Casey staring at her.

"Everything ok airman? Shouldn't you be up there?" She said pointing at the ceiling.

"I just got here, I haven't even found my base yet." Casey replied, slightly taken aback.

"They shipped you all the way out here and let you walk around on your own?" Jade asked

"We were surprised by the raid when we got off the train. We didn't have time to go find anyone" Casey told her.

"I guess it happened right after you got here then"

"Yeah pretty much. So, what's your story?" Casey asked, giving her a flirty smile

Luke choked a bit at that and wondered if he should remind Casey that his WIFE was kind of close by.

"I'm a nurse, and Hitler ruined my night off." Jade told Casey

"I'll say he did."

"Oh well, I've had worse days. this one isn't looking so bad now" Jade said and smiled back at Casey

"Can I take you out to dinner sometime?"

"Everything is rationed here. There are no restaurants anymore. And most people sleep down in the tube stations." Jade told him. "But maybe we can fix something up down here?"

"Ok, tomorrow, 8 o clock. down here then?"

Jade smiled

"It's a date."

"Uhm..Casey..what..about..uhm..work?" Luke asked his friend

"Hmm? Work?"

"How about lunch then? I'll be at work tomorrow at the Caterham hospital. Come find me."

"Oh I will." Casey said grinning.

"Erm may I borrow Casey for a moment miss? Thanks" Luke said and dragged Casey away to another part of the platform.

"What is it Luke? You're taking me away from something amazing"

"You're married case! Your wife is right over there."

"She won't care"

"What do you mean she won't care! You're MARRIED Casey, openly flirting with a girl when your wife is RIGHT THERE!"

"No need to shout" Casey said annoyed

"Well.. you seem to be forgetting you're married."

"I'm not married. Not really. Not yet anyway.. who knows what will happen with her"

"CASEY! You. Are. Married. To. Ali."

"It's not real Luke. I'll explain some other time"

A little further away Faith decided to strike up a conversation with the girl Casey had been flirting with.

"Wait.. your mother's name is Rose? And she's from Oakdale?"

"That's right..small world isn't it?" Jade said, giving her a friendly smile

"Does she have a sister called Lily?"

"Uh.. yes.. but we haven't seen them in years.. she has a boy and a girl.. last time I saw her the girl was still a baby.. she must be.. 17 or 18 now.. I guess. Why? Do you know her?"

Faith nodded

"Lily is my mother..I was that baby"

* * *

><p><strong>October 18th, 1940, Oakdale Times, London Offices<strong>

Paul Ryan's office

It was early, too early. Luke had just returned to the house he shared with Faith and Hunter after spending a night full of sirens, planes, bombs and fires on a cramped tube station platform when Paul Ryan's assistant called to tell them Mr. Ryan had an assignment for him and Hunter and wanted them to come see him ASAP. Luke had politely told the woman they'd be there shortly when all he wanted to do was go upstairs and sleep in a real bed for a change. Something he hadn't done since he'd left Oakdale. And now they were here in Paul Ryan's office to find out what their boss wanted them to do. Luke was pretty sure it wouldn't involve sleeping.

"Ah there you are. Good to see you made it out here in one piece" Paul said to the two sleep deprived men standing on the other side of his desk.

"Just barely.." Luke said, suppressing a yawn.

Hunter nodded in assent.

"Never had a trip like that in my life"

"Really? Was the sea that rough? We would've flown you out here if we could've but in this mess.. taking the boat was the safest option." Paul explained.

"No it's not that.. it's the raid we walked into." Luke told him

"Raid? Oh you were in that raid on Monday?"

"We came off the train and they sounded the sirens.." Hunter explained, looking like he was still getting over the shock

"Oh, some welcome to London that was then. But at least you were close to a shelter."

Hunter nodded

"Yes, thankfully. And they were so kind to Faith. A few people offered her food and water."

"Oh right, your wife is pregnant. How is she doing?"

"According to the doctor she's fine.. and the baby is too. But she's very nervous.. and she doesn't like sleeping in the shelter."

"No one does..but it's safer down there." Luke said

"I'm trying to get a new Anderson shelter for you. the other one was.. lost in the other raid. They're not that much more comfortable.. but at least you can stay fairly close to home. You'd set it up in your garden."

"It might sound dumb.. but will we always be living in the shelter?" Hunter asked carefully.

"You have a house. No-one forces you to sleep in the underground station.. you can choose to sleep in the house if you want." Paul said and shrugged

"I'm sorry sir, everything just feels..I apologise"

"I get it kid. This place wrecks your nerves. I'm doing my best to keep you safe. This area is quieter than the east near the docks at least."

"We know sir, thank you sir." Luke told his boss

"If you need anything more than you're getting.. let me know and I'll do my best to get it for you. I know people.." Paul offered

"We'll be sure to keep that in mind Mr. Ryan."

"May we sit sir? I feel like I've walked a million miles.. and I didn't get much sleep last night.. what with the raid.." Luke said after eyeing the two chairs in front of them since the moment he'd walked through the door

"Of course, of course, have a seat."

"So..your assistant said you had an assignment for us sir?" Hunter asked

Luke gave him a grateful smile and sat down, happy to be off his feet.

"That I do" Paul said and started to dig through the papers on his desk. "I want you, Luke to go do a report on those airmen they sent, and how America plans to help kind of deal"

"Ok.. no problem sir.. but..I thought we were supposed to boost morale after raids?"

"You are, but we need you to do other reports as well"

"Alright..of course. What am I allowed to ask? What can we print?"

"Yeah.. I mean.. we saw those careless talk costs lives posters around the city.." Hunter said

"I'll give you a list of what you can and cannot ask."

"Ok. Thank you sir. When am I supposed to do this?"

"Today. they're expecting you at 1pm" Paul told him. "Unless there is a day raid today you'll have 2 hours to write your article and talk to the soldiers."

Luke nodded

"Uhm.. sir.." Hunter said, sheepishly holding his now broken camera. "It..was in my bag during the raid..and when I was pressed against the wall it must've gotten smashed.."

"Right.. that is.. inconvenient.. go ask downstairs if they have a spare one for you." Paul said and sighed.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Hunter said, standing and nearly knocking Paul's pen holder over.

"Yes, yes.. it's ok. These things happen. I'll.. fill Luke in about the rest of the assignment."

"Ok sir, I'll be right back"

"Forgive my bluntness Mr. Snyder but I have to wonder at times how he managed to father a child without a map." Paul said after Hunter had left the room.

"Hey no one knows for sure that he didn't have one."

Paul chuckled

"Very well. You're going to the RAF base in Northolt. Like I said, they're expecting you.. we have a car but petrol is rationed so no detours. Straight there and back."

"Ok, sure thing'

"This is going to be edited but use your best judgement. If you think a question seems too shady, don't ask it" Paul said handing him a list of things he could and could not discuss with the airmen.

"No discussing troops movements or battle tactics.. no names and places.. What CAN I ask?" Luke asked after quickly scanning the list.

"That's on the next page."

"That list is a lot shorter"

"Well there's a war on you know. They don't want the enemy reading your article and knowing exactly who and what is where."

"Right, of course not."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation

"Yes, come in"

"I'm back with a spare camera sir."

"Oh good. Don't break it now."

"I won't sir."

"Good. Well the car should be ready to go soon and you'll be joined by two nurses from the Caterham Emergency Hospital."

"Ok sure thing. Come on hunter, let's be on our way."

* * *

><p>"Ok I think that's it.. looks like we have a driver." Luke said when they walked out of the building<p>

"Ah I'm guessing you're Luke?"A guy asked, leaning against the car, smoking a cigarette

"Yes, I am"

"Good, I'm Tony. The girls are waiting in the car. Get in. I don't want to drive in a raid tonight."

Luke and Hunter got in the car and Luke was pleasantly surprised to see the two nurses were Alison and Jade. Even though he barely knew his cousin, it was nice to see a familiar face.

"Oh you had a date with Casey didn't you? Did you have fun?" Hunter asked when he recognised the girl.

"We did." Jade said smiling

"But were here to work now" Ali said, ending the conversation.

"I really do hope the nightly raids let up soon though.. We can't keep up with all the injured.." Ali said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah is it that bad for you guys?" Luke asked.

"We don't have a lot of supplies.. and a lot of injured people." Ali told them

"And military personnel has to be treated first because they need them to go back and fight.." Jade added

"Is that why you're going to the base? To treat pilots?"

Ali nodded

"But doesn't the military have their own doctors and nurses though?"

"They do. but sometimes they need help. After heavy raids."

"I guess they do have a lot to do."

"Exactly. So they need us to help sew them up and get them back on the battlefield." Ali explained.

Luke was about to reply to that when he felt the car stop moving and Tony turned his head and looked back at them.

"We're here. Does everyone have their ID?"

"ID..ID...ID.." Hunter said, patting his pockets "Ah here it is."

"What's the matter? I mean you're usually a scatterbrain but today.." Luke trailed off

"Faith.. I can't concentrate because I'm still worried about her" Hunter said as he got out of the car

"Is she ok?" Alison asked. "How far along is she?"

"She's alright..it's..this environment.. It's making me twitchy." Hunter replied. "And she's six months along"

"Is anyone with her now?" Jade asked

Hunter nodded

"Yeah, Mrs. Wilson from next door.."

"As long as she's not alone, she should be ok."

"I know...this place.. is just.. nerve wrecking."

Jade gave him a sympathetic smile

"I know.. but you'll get used to it. Just be glad they didn't put you in Whitechapel where the other guys lived."

"Yes...that was good of them."

They walked up to the gate, waiting for someone to open it.

"there's usually someone waiting by the gate for us when we get here.." Ali said, looking around.

"Oh there's one." Jade said and nodded to a man walking towards the gate

"Ahh guess he just saw us then" Luke said

"Sorry for the wait ladies. Didn't realise it was that late already." The guard said opening the gate.

"No problem, we didn't wait very long." Jade told him

The man nodded.

"Ah alright, well, you girls know what to do. They're waiting for you in 1. And you two.." he said turning to Luke and Hunter "Are from the paper right?"

"That's correct, do you need our ID?"

"Yes, please. I have to check my list or I'll get yelled at again."

Luke laughed

"And we don't want that do we now?"

"No, no we do not."

"Ok you can walk around here but I can't let you let you near the planes or the workshop." The guard told them a few minutes later after having sorted out the paperwork.

"Sure thing, we'll just kind of wait here." Luke told him

"The guys you're looking for should be in the barracks over there." The guard said nodding to a building on his right.

* * *

><p><strong>Barracks<strong>

"Full house! I win!" Casey said triumphantly

"I'm pretty sure you cheated, again." Noah said, deciding he hated poker from now on

"Or you're just a sore loser"

"And you suck at poker" Gabe added

"I do NOT suck" Noah protested

"Actually.. you kind of do mate. Who taught you how to play?" Wesley, one of their fellow airmen asked him.

Noah blushed

"I taught myself thank you very much."

"Well you obviously didn't do a very good job then." Casey said with a grin

"I was very proud of myself for my achievement!"

"And you were how old?"

"Uhm.. 14? 15 maybe?"

"That explains a lot"

Luke knocked on the open door

"Hi.. can we come in? We're with the Oakdale times.."

"Well, well, well. Look who found us" Casey said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, still grinning

"Hey case.. we're here to work.. I'm supposed to be interviewing you guys about the war.. and you fighting here instead of back home." Luke explained.

Noah stood up

"Well work away then." He said and smiled. "I'm sure these guys will be happy to talk to you."

"Thanks.. do you guys mind posing for some pictures so Hunter can spend the rest of the time looking around."

"Not at all" Casey said pretending to pose, flexing his muscles. "Maybe you can send some copies to Jade"

"Yeah maybe she can share with ali. You know. Your wife. Who is on this base at the moment. With Jade." Luke replied, the words sounder harsher than he'd meant to.

"Hmm? Oh her. Right."

"God Casey you're horrible." Noah said shaking his head. "Anyway.. where do you want us Luke?"

"Uhm.. Hunter is in charge of the photos"

"Just this now would be great." Hunter told them." "And uhm maybe some pictures of you guys in full uniform.. the ones you wear in the planes"

"Sure, no problem. We just have to get them out" Noah said

"Don't you have to be able to put that on in 10 seconds or something?" Luke asked them

"Yes, but we have to actually go get them from our bunks."

"Oh you don't sleep here?" Hunter asked, looking around

"No we do sleep here. Our beds are in the corner there, near the door. All of our stuff is in these cabinets"

Wesley opened the door to his cabinet to show Hunter its contents.

"See? Everything is ready to put on."

"Yeah you have to get ready fast, so it has to be all ready to go." Noah explained.

"Ahh.. that makes sense. You have to be able to be ready in a jiffy." Hunter said, taking a few pictures of the cabinets

"Or if you're Casey.. two jiffies because he's too busy dreaming about that nurse he's dating." Wesley teased.

"Pay no attention to our new buddy over here. He's a bit over dramatic."

"You slept through the siren Case." Gabe said, enjoying reminding his friend of his mistake.

"I did not! And he didn't have to dump a glass of water over my head either"

"Everyone was dressed and you were still sleeping Case." Noah reminded him

"Well I made it didn't I?"

"Eventually" Gabe muttered

"Shut up. I still made it!"

"You're lucky you didn't get caught."

"Oh shut up Mayer. I'm going to go for a walk." Casey said getting up from the bed

"Don't fall asleep, there might be a raid!" Noah called out after him and the guys laughed.

"Very. Funny." Casey said and walked to the door.

"But Hunter hasn't taken any photos of you yet Case"

"He can do that later. I don't need to be in the picture anyway."

"Oh ok... if you're sure"

"I am." He said and left

"He'll be alright. He felt really bad about sleeping through the siren." Noah told Luke when he saw the worried look on his face.

"Then.. why tease him about it?" Luke asked.

"It's just something we do around here. It only lasts until the next one of us makes a mistake. Like the first night it was me forgetting my parachute.." Noah said, feeling like he had to defend himself.

"How very forward thinking of you."

"Yeah.. so.. anyway, what else do you want to know?" Noah asked, changing the subject

Luke checked his notepad

"Uhm maybe we can take a walk and talk?"

Noah smiled

"Sure I like the sound of that."

No-one noticed Gabe glaring at Luke.

"Alright." Luke said smiling back at Noah before turning to his co-worker/ brother in law. "Will you be ok on your own Hunter?"

"Yes, I should be, thanks Luke."

"So, how's London treating you so far?" Noah asked when they were at a safe distance from the barracks

"Well...I'd like to say nice and it's definitely a nice place but.." Luke trailed off not really knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Yeah.. We drove through the east end on the way over here.. Never seen anything like it in my life."

"No.. neither have I.. and sleeping while you hear bombs fall... It's definitely not something I'm used to"

Noah nodded

"Or dropping bombs.."

"You.. do that?"

"I haven't yet.. but yes.. we do."

"I.. I couldn't even imagine.."

"I'm not really looking forward to finding out either.."

"I wouldn't be either.."

"But.." Noah started, looking at the grass and then back up at Luke. "I wouldn't mind learning more about you Mr. Snyder"


	4. Dropping Bombs

**October 18th,1940,London**

_"But.." Noah started, looking at the grass and then back up at Luke. "I wouldn't mind learning more about you Mr. Snyder"_

Luke blushed and gazed at the grass Noah had just been staring at.

"That's...nice of you.. Mr. Mayer.." Luke said, lamely, mentally cursing himself for his lack of elegance

"Well.. it's the truth.. I would like to get to know you better.." Noah admitted. "We.. had some nice talks on the boat, didn't we?"

"We did... and.. I wouldn't mind getting to know you better either"

Noah smiled

"Yeah? So.. tell me more about yourself."

Luke shivered and looked around.

"Maybe we can go somewhere a little.. warmer? And quieter?"

"Uhm sure.. are you cold?"

"I kind of overestimated the English weather I think.." Luke said, looking up at the sky. "It looks like it's about to rain and besides... we can't have a proper discussion out in the open can we?"

"You have a good point there." Noah said, looking around and nodding to a small space between the barracks and the fence. "What about over there, behind the barracks?"

"Will we be dry there?"

"Yeah.. sort of.. I uhm.. can check if the barracks are empty.. we could talk in there.. or uhm.. maybe a storage room?"

"A storage room? Would there even be enough space to talk in one of those?"

"It's not a tiny closet.. more like.. a small room with decent enough amount of space." Noah explained.

"Well.. you live here so.. lead the way."

Noah guided Luke through the base until they appeared to have reached their destination, a small closet between the door leading to the barracks and a bathroom.

"Here we are."

"Charming"

"It's private.. and the stuff in there isn't used often..so.." Noah trailed off.

"Sounds good enough to me, shall we?"

Noah smiled and opened the door.

"Might be a little dusty. I wasn't kidding when I said they don't use the stuff in here often."

"That's ok. I don't mind."

"Good.." Noah said, trying to stop himself from having a coughing fit."Oh so that's where you went." He suddenly said and bent down in front of a field mouse he spotted on the floor."I saw him roaming about the other day... I might have named him.."

Luke smiled.

"You have a pet mouse?"

"Not officially.. but I try to leave a few things out for him when I'm in the kitchen.." Noah said and blushed.

"Oh yeah?" Luke said, grinning. "And what did you decide to call your pet mouse?"

Noah's face turned even redder.

"I call him Bandit.."

Luke chuckled.

"Bandit? That's cute. Do you like animals then?"

"I do...and well..he's obedient.." Noah said and pointed to where Bandit was observing the conversation from a dusty shelf he'd climbed onto.

"He likes you."

"I.. guess so.. I always wanted a pet as a kid."

"Couldn't you have one?"

"Well we had a cat.. and my dad had a parrot.. but I wanted a dog.. and I've always liked horses."

"You should've grown up with me, I grew up on my family's farm and my dad breeds horses."

"Really? That sounds pretty good to me. We lived in the middle of the city."

"I never did live in the city myself..I always enjoyed the comfort of the farm."

"I always wanted to move to the country.. but my parents.. they wanted to be in the city.. it's a shame.. we could've been neighbours."

Luke laughed

"Well...we're here now."

"In slightly unappealing circumstances..but yes, that's true." Noah agreed. "So.. how old are you anyway? You look kind of young to be sent off to do an assignment like this."

"I'm 22.." Luke told him.

"Me too. How did you end up here? I mean.. why did they send you?"

"They...needed replacements..for the previous two men sent here." Luke explained.

"Right.. yeah you told me on the boat.. did you know the other guys?"

"I didn't know them personally no.."

"That's good.. I guess. Makes it easier. I knew a few guys from our squadron back home that got sent here. Before us I mean."

"You did?"

Noah nodded.

"Are.. they still here?" Luke asked

"One of them.."

"One? Out of...how many?"

"The three of us make 10.. from our squadron alone."

Luke swallowed.

"So...there are only four of you left out of the ten?"

"Yeah.. that guy in the shelter wasn't joking when he said it's been heavy lately.."

Luke swallowed harder.

"That...I..."

"I know.."

"I..cant.. I.. they.. are gone.. and you knew them.."

"Yeah..but thankfully I didn't see anyone go down.. no-one I knew well anyway." Noah said sounding more confident than he felt.

"But.. but even still..."

"I..just try not to think about it too much and think about nice things instead."

"If you can even find nice things in the given situation.."

Noah smiled at him.

"Sure I can."

"Yeah? What do you think about then?"

"Well..wouldn't you consider our meeting a nice thing?"

Luke blushed.

"Yeah.. yeah it's definitely on the nice list."

"Glad to hear that." Noah said smiling.

"Are you ever allowed to.. leave this place?"

"We get temporary leave sometimes that lasts about 24 – 48 hours if we're lucky, and then we're allowed to leave."

"Right, right.. well.. next time.. maybe you could come see me? I could show you the city.. well what's left of it.."

"That'd be great. And there's still lots of the city left. Well.. in some places anyway."

"Yeah.. it's still alright where we live. I haven't seen that much of the rest yet.."

"We'll have to go looking, together."

Luke nodded and then sighed and looked at the musty ceiling.

"We should head back shouldn't we? Before someone starts asking questions."

"Yeah.. I guess so.." Noah said and got up from his seat on the bucket he'd turned upside down. "I hope this mess will end soon.. so you can show me your farm back home."

**~Hospital barracks~**

Noah told Luke he wanted to go see how one of the airmen was doing that got injured during the last raid so they'd made a quick stop at the hospital barracks.

"Is there anyone here that knows anything about medicine? Who put these stitches in and where were your glasses?" A bad tempered doctor shouted as they walked into the barrack

"I..I did..sir.." one of the other doctors said meekly.

"Oh you did huh? My blind grandmother could've done a better job! Do it again!"

"But..it was the first time I'd done it..on.. a real person.."

"What, didn't anyone teach you how to practice! Oh wait no, that'd require someone with brains!"

"But.. I.. only just started.. I was still in school 2 months ago.."

"Uhuh..and what did they teach you at that school? Clearly not much."

"Back off Oliver. You're way too hard on the new ones." Ali said, saving the newbie from Reid's rant.

"I'm still your boss you know." Reid reminded her. "Reid Oliver, it says so on the name tag. You can read, can't you?"

"I can and you're scaring this poor kid half to death."

"I can't use someone that can't even put in a few simple stitches."

"It's not that bad. And if it bothers you that much.. feel free to do it better yourself." Jade said looking over the stitches.

"I intend to, and I'm going to show this nitwit how to do it properly."

"You know all this bickering makes me wish I was still unconscious." The airman who's arm was being treated said and sighed.

"You know that CAN be arranged."

"Please do. Anything to shut you up."

"I'm not exactly having the time of my life here either Irvings, thanks to this clown I have to redo your damn stitches."

"They look fine to me. Leave them." Irvings told him.

"Oh yeah, you'll be saying that when your arm becomes an infected MESS. He didn't even close the wound properly."

"You know, most of the guys here fear getting hurt.. but not because they might die, but because they know it means a trip to you."

"Good. At least that means they'll be out of here fast. And what do you want? Are you hurt?" Reid said turning around to Noah and Luke who'd just walked in.

"I just came to see how my friend is doing, that's all" Noah told him.

"Oh of course. Do you want some tea and cookies too? Or maybe I can sing you a song since the radio in here is broken."

"No thanks, tea gives me a rash and cookies make you fat, and I'm pretty sure your singing voice is even worse than your bedside manner."

Reid glared at him.

"If you're not hurt you have no reason to be here. Go clean your plane or something."

"We're allowed to visit our friends doctor Oliver."

"Not when I'm busy. Get out."

"Isn't he just a bucket full of sunshine" Luke said to Noah, a little too loudly so Reid overheard.

"Who asked you? And who ARE you?" Reid demanded.

"No one important."

"Then you're taking up even more valuable space, be gone."

Irvings groaned.

"Oh my god Reid either stitch me up and let me go or shut up while you work."

"Do you WANT me to knock you out again?"

"Yes actually. Didn't I already say that?"

"Shall I finish up here Reid? So you can go insult someone else." Jade offered

"No I got it." Reid said after knocking Irvings out again by injecting something into his IV.

"Yes.. I see that.."

Reid looked up from his work and noticed that Luke and Noah were still hanging around the entrance.

"Hey, you two, unless you want me to come over there and give you an actual reason to be here, get out."

"Your friend will be out for a while.." Jade told them.

"Right.. yes.. I'll uhm.. come back later." Noah said and walked outside

"Much later!" Reid called out after him.

**~Outside~**

"I'd advise never ever getting sick or injured..if that's the result.." Luke said looking over his shoulder to the building behind them. "Did you really know that guy?"

Noah nodded

"Yeah, Irvings been showing us around the base and introducing us to the RAF airmen. I like him. He can't stand Reid, as you noticed."

"Yeah.. what is that guy's problem?"

"We haven't figured that out yet."

Luke looked at the clock on the front of the building.

"Christ..it's getting late."

"Yes, sh!t, I have training in less than 20 minutes.. I'll get my ass kicked if I'm late." Noah said when he noticed the time.

"Yeah and I should go find Hunter and get back to the paper."

Noah held out his hand.

"It was a pleasure talking with you again."

Luke smiled and shook his hand.

"Likewise.. maybe we could do it again sometime soon?"

"Absolutely, we should get short leave soon." Noah said, not letting go of Luke's hand. "I'd love to meet up with you then, if you're available."

"I'd like that." Luke said and scribbled something on a piece of paper. "That's my address.. stop by sometime if you like."

"I'll be sure to do so."

"Hey Noah, do you want Captain Halaway on your ass or are you coming?" Gabe said in an icy tone as he walked past.

"We're just finishing up the interview. I'll be there in a minute. Cover for me?" Noah asked his friend.

"What should I tell him?" Gabe asked, shooting daggers at Luke with his eyes.

"That I'm being interviewed for the paper.. and I'll be right there."

"Sure but if you ask me.. this interview seems to be a little too in depth" Gabe said, directing the last part of that sentence at Luke before walking away.

"Sorry.. I didn't get you in trouble did I?" Luke asked.

"No you didn't, it's alright. He's been crabby since you came over with Hunter..I don't know why.. he's usually really cheerful"

"I don't think he likes me very much.. he kept making comments and giving me.. looks on the boat too."

"Want me to talk to him?" Noah offered.

"No, no that's alright.. I just.. I don't want to get between you and your friends.."

"Don't worry. He's just having some trouble settling in and all. He'll come around I'm sure."

"Maybe..but you better get going, don't want you to be too late."

"Right.. yes.. uhm.. I'll uh.. stop by when I can."

"I'd like that. I'll be waiting for you."

Noah smiled

"See you soon."

**October 27th, 1940**

"You really should go see a doctor Faith. Just in case." Luke said.

"Yes honey.. think of the baby. He or she could be hurt without us knowing." Hunter told his wife.

"Who should go see a doctor! What about you!" Faith said pushing a new cloth against the side of Luke's head.

"It's just a scratch Faith."

"A scratch that's bleeding. And your arm doesn't look too good Hunter. It might be broken."

"Alright then we're ALL going to the hospital. And that's the end of it." Hunter decided.

"I'm fine. You two got the worst of it. I only have some cuts and bruises."

"We're still going. And I'm not going to risk staying in that glorified tool shed again. We're going underground again next time. There wasn't even a direct hit and we're all hurt."

"No kidding.." Luke muttered.

"Is it safe to go outside do you think?" Faith asked.

"Yeah they sounded the all clear almost 30 minutes ago." Luke told her.

"Poor Mrs. Simmons.. she lost everything.. the whole house is gone." Faith said, looking out the window.

"She could stay with us for a while" Luke suggested.

Hunter nodded and looked at his watch.

"God that was a LONG one. We went to the shed at seven last night.. it's almost nine in the morning now."

"I wish you'd stop calling it a shed." Faith told her husband. "It is a proper shelter. Lots of people have them."

"Well we still got hurt in that thing because of the shockwave."

"Yes.. but they must do something if everyone has them."

"Maybe we didn't set it up right.. but I still say we should go underground again tonight. It's not safe here. Just look at Mrs. Simmons house."

"Yes the poor woman.. she has 3 kids and her husband is in the army." Faith said, looking at the ruins of their neighbour's house again.

"Let's just go get ourselves checked at the hospital and then we can go see if we can help Mrs. Simmons." Luke said, looking around for his jacket.

"Good idea..but they need a place to stay right now." Faith said

"Well that can be arranged." Luke said and went outside and walked over to what was left of Mrs. Simmons house. "Where's your mum Estelle? He asked Mrs. Simmons eldest daughter.

"In.. the cellar.. I think.. we slept there." the girl told him

"Are you all ok?"

Estelle nodded

"I think..she's trying to get our emergency kits."

"Alright stay right here with Faith. Don't move until we bring your mum up ok? Hunter you come with me, Mrs. Simmons is in the cellar." Luke said, making his way over to where he knew the cellar door should be.

"Alright. Is everything ok here?" Hunter asked

"Oh hello you two..did you make it through alright?" Mrs. Simmons asked them as she climbed out of the cellar and dusted herself off.

"We did, but we came to tell you that you're welcome to stay with us until you can get back on your feet again." Luke told her.

"Oh thank you.. but.. there's 4 of us.. and Faith is going to have her hands full with her new baby soon."

"Surely we can make do, and Faith won't have you being stranded."

"Absolutely not." Faith said. "You can help me when the baby is born. Give me tips."

"Alright.. if you're sure."

"We are. There's plenty of room for all of us in that house."

"Well..thank you very much..and please call me Ida." Mrs. Simmons said. "I can't thank you enough..we heard it..heard it hit..thank god we had our cellar."

"We have an Anderson shelter*. They told us the house isn't strong enough to use as a shelter.. but we'll be sleeping underground again next time. We still got pretty banged up." Hunter said, using the opportunity to complain about their government issued shelter.

"We were on our way to the hospital, but please make yourselves at home until we come back." Faith said, stopping her husband's rant.

"Alright, thank you. I'll see if I can save anything from here."

"I'm really sorry for what happened Ida.. it's such a shame. It was such a nice house."

"Well.. at least we're all still alive. And the bomb wasn't that heavy."

"It sure sounded heavy.. But yes.. the important thing is that you're alive. You can get cleaned up and get some rest in our house. We'll be back soon."

"Ok, thank you very much, again."

**~Hospital~**

"Alright, try to keep that bandage clean and come see me again in a few days if you can. It's a small cut thankfully." Ali said, putting a bandage on someone's leg.

"I think you should have put stitches in." Jade said after the man had left.

"It wasn't deep enough to need stitches Jade." Ali snapped.

"But the chances of it getting infected are slimmer if you close it."

"I'm sorry but when exactly did you become the expert of every cut and scrape?"

"It's standard procedure!"

"It's not. This cut wasn't deep enough. Don't you have something else to do? Like.. your job?"

"I am doing my job!"

"What on earth are we walking in on?" Luke asked when he walked into the hospital with Faith and Hunter.

"Her taking my head off every time I breathe." Jade said."What happened to you guys? Caught out during a raid?"

"Something like that. direct hit in our street. We got pretty shook up in our Anderson*."

"Those things should protect you if they're dug in deep enough.." Jade trailed off

"Oh really? You're a bomb shelter expert now?" Ali snarled at Jade who ignored her comment.

"Now let's see here.." Jade said, taking a look at Luke's head wound.

"It's nothing major.." Luke told Jade. "I just hit my head when I fell off my bunk. But Faith fell too and we're kind of concerned about the baby."

"Ali come with me Faith, I'll take care of you." Ali said, leading her away, throwing one last glare at Jade.

"I'm fine really.." Luke said while Jade stitched him up. "Hunter might have broken his arm.. and what's wrong with Ali?"

"No clue." Jade told him. "Well.. I think she's jealous or something of me dating Casey."

"Uhm to her credit, Casey is her husband..."

"Her WHAT? He told me he's single. That Ali is just a friend from back home."

"He said what! He's MARRIED to Ali."

"Since when? I didn't know that!"

"Since before we came here.. he seriously didn't tell you?"

"NO! Do you really think I'd date a married man?" Jade asked. "Wait. Don't answer that."

At that moment the doors opened and Noah, Casey, Gabe and Wesley walked in, each pair carrying a person that looked like they'd just been pulled from the rubble.

"When he's not working I'm going to kill him." Jade told Luke before rushing over to check the new patients.

"We were called out to help. Their house collapsed with them in it." Casey told her.

"Are they alive?"

"I don't know..the girl that Wesley and Gabe have is breathing.. but our guy here is kind of refusing. We tried CPR."

"Ok uhm.. put him on that bed over there." Jade told them. "I need some help here." She called out to her colleagues.

The door opened again and some more soldiers came in carrying some kids. One soldier put a little girl on the nearest free bed.

"We got four kids out of there.. none of them appear to be in very good shape." The soldier told her.

Jade quickly checked the girl over.

"I think she'll be ok for a minute.. but I'm a nurse not a doctor. And I can't do all this on my own!" she said feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"I'm going to call for some more backup Jade" Ali said, putting aside her annoyance in favour of the sudden crisis. "We need to get them some oxygen."

Jade nodded and moved on to the man that came in with Noah and Casey.

"I think there's a fractured rib here. She's breathing normally.. so we can probably fix it but we need more doctors." Ali said and looked over her shoulder to Jade. "Well! Didn't you hear me? I brought you over here to work!"

"I AM working!"

Ali quickly checked over the man Jade was working on.

"You're working on a dead man. He's gone. Move on. You're wasting time."

"I don't think he's dead yet! I can save him!"

"He's gone Jade. You don't have time to fuss over the dead. Move onto the ones we can save!"

"But.."

"Move. on. NOW!"

Jade glared at her but did as she was told.

**~A few hours later~**  
>Jade walked over to where Casey was still waiting around for her and slapped him hard.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me you're married?"

"Because I'm not! It's not a REAL marriage."

"How is it not real? Your wife seems to think it's real. She hates me because I'm dating her husband!"

"That's not true. Ali, she's not my wife ok? I didn't lie to you."

"You just didn't tell her everything. Classic Casey." Ali said, as she walked into the room.

"Ali!"

"You better start telling me everything, NOW, Casey." Jade demanded.

"Its.. complicated.." Casey said, looking to Ali for help.

"Well, explain then. I have some time." Jade told him. "Or why don't you explain Alison?"

"It's all one big mess.. and I think Casey is the one who should explain." Ali told her.

"Oh thank you Ali, it's your mess too you know." Casey said angrily.

"But I'm not dating anyone. So it's your mess. I have work to do." Ali said and left.

"She's right. SHE'S not dating anyone."

"I know." Casey sighed. "But.. I swear I didn't lie. This marriage thing.. it's not real."

"Then what IS real? Start talking Casey, I like you, I want to keep dating you, but I can't date someone who hides themselves."

"It's.. not really my story to tell.."

"Casey.. tell me."

Casey sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Before I joined the air force I was a bit of a trouble maker.. nothing major but my mother pretty much considered me a failure. I dated Ali off and on in High School, but we found we couldn't really connect at all. That we we're better as just friends. After we graduated, Ali got mixed up with a married man and ended up pregnant. Not knowing what to do I offered to marry her.. both to stop rumours from spreading and to please my mother. But she had a miscarriage and decided to recover in England."

"She.. went to recover in a war zone?"

"She said volunteering to work here would take her mind of things back home."

"And you couldn't tell me this from the get go?"

"Well.. it's not really something you say when you first meet someone you like.. not if you want them to like you back."

"No? It's something I'd do.."

"I don't go telling my whole life story to everyone I meet.. but.. now you know.. where does that leave us?"

Jade sat down beside him and took his hand.

"Nowhere..I'm not going anywhere. But what about Ali? You can't leave her hanging like this."

"She knows.. she knows I like you. It's not like she's jealous because she's in love with me.. it's more like.."

"I'm not very good at sharing. He's always been there for me.. to help me when I screwed up.. and now I'm going to have to share him..with you." Ali said from her hiding place just outside the room, making Jade jump.

"I... I don't go out of my way to cause problems for people.. but I do genuinely like Casey." Jade said, looking from Casey to Ali and back.

"That's good. I can see he likes you too. He deserves to be happy. But if you hurt him I'll kill you myself." Ali told her.

"I have no intention of doing that."

"Good."

A loud wailing signalled the start of another raid.

Casey got up and quickly kissed Jade

"If only this damn war would end."


	5. Hell and Happiness

**December 10th, 1940**

RAF base, London, England

Noah had been in London for almost 2 months now and he'd settled in alright. He got along with most of the RAF airmen and the higher ranking officers seemed to like him because he hadn't gotten shot down on his first mission. The missions he hated but couldn't tell anyone about. Not even Luke, who'd become a really good friend. Maybe more than a friend? Noah tried not to get his hopes up.. but sometimes he allowed himself to dream a little. He shook his head and told himself to focus on his best friend who's plane had gotten hit by anti aircraft guns when they flew over Germany to drop their bombs. One grenade had ripped through the side of his plane, shrapnel and shattered glass firmly lodging itself in his body.

"Listen Gabe we'll get you to the hospital and then we have to go report on the mission ok?" Noah told his friend as he half carried him to the hospital barracks with Casey.

"Alright." Gabe said weakly

"Don't make him talk Noah he needs to save his energy." Casey said, eyes fixed on the barracks' door.

"I'm attempting to keep him conscious here!" Noah said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Alright, alright relax. He'll be fine."

"I hope so. They got hit pretty hard by those guns in Germany.. We lost two planes."

"He'll be fine." Casey assured him. "Won't you Gabe?"

"I...I guess?" Gabe stammered.

"You will."

"Since when are you so optimistic? Does it have anything to do with a certain nurse?" Noah asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I just have this feeling." Casey said, supporting his friend and trying to open the door at the same time.

"Can we get some help here? Our friend is hurt." Noah called out when they entered the hospital barrack.

"Hurt would be an understatement! Put him on a bed you morons!" Reid said, gesturing to the free beds behind him. "What happened to him?"

"German guns hit his plane.. it's a miracle he came back." Noah explained

Reid peeled away Gabe's uniform to get a better look at the wounds.

"This is shrapnel...that's good. That means I can take it out and hopefully there won't be a lot of damage."

Gabe winced as Reid further examined him.

"Aren't you going to knock him out?" Casey asked, looking at his friend who obviously was in a great deal of pain.

"No. I always operate on awake patients." Reid answered and gave him a long blank stare.

Casey looked at Gabe and swallowed.

"Do you think you can take it man?"

"Do..you..honestly..think.."Gabe started, breath hitching with the effort. "I have.. a choice?"

"Oh for god sake." Reid exclaimed. "Do you really think I'm going to be sticking knives in him while he's awake? Churchill himself would come down here to kick my ass. Of course I'm knocking him out. In my OR. Now get out. Surely you have some work to do around here."

Noah patted Gabe's uninjured shoulder.

"We'll come check on you later ok?"

"Yeah hang in there man." Casey told him.

"Y-yes.. I'll.. try.." Gabe stammered.

"Good. Now let me do my job." Reid said, giving them a get-out-now look.

Noah and Casey took another look at Gabe and left the hospital.

"Now then, I'll need to set an IV up, stay put. Oh wait, you're not going anywhere are you?" Reid said, more to himself than to Gabe.

"Can I ask..you something?" Gabe asked, trying to take his mind off the pain.

"No. I'm about to pluck German grenades out of your body. I kind of have to focus."

"Why..do you..hate everyone so much?" Gabe asked, ignoring the no he just got from Reid.

"Hate everyone? I don't hate everyone." Reid said while getting everything ready for the surgery.

"You..act like you do. You're...always...so..irritated."

"There's a war on you know? Not exactly fun, in case you hadn't noticed."

"That's.. not what.. I mean.."

"Well that's all there is to it. There's a war on and I'm here instead of back home in Texas."

"You're from Texas?"

"Yes. Do I sound British to you?"

"No.. I guess..not.."

"Ok everything is ready for you now. You need to stop talking and go to sleep while I fix you up." Reid said as he injected something into Gabe's IV.

"If I die... I hope we win... or at least.. everyone.. goes.. home." Gabe said, fighting the sedative.

"You're not going to die. Not on my watch. I'm sick of you guys dying on me. You're going to be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>~Outside~<strong>  
>"Reid knows what he's doing.. Gabe's going to be ok.." Casey said, reassuringly.<p>

"I hope so... He got hit pretty hard.. and you saw the wounds.."

"Yeah but Reid is a good doctor. He's not very nice but he's good at what he does. Jade told me he operates on brains back home."

"Brains? Really?"

Casey nodded

"Yeah so he's good at his job you know. One of the best."

"I just...I.. When I saw his plane get hit.. Christ Casey I thought for sure.. But he landed it! And he landed it fine." Noah said after a short silence.

"Exactly. If he made it this far he's going to be ok."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. He's a good doctor..and Gabe's strong. He's a fighter. He'll be ok."

"I hope you're right.." Noah said and sighed* "Come on. We have to go brief Hallaway on this mess."

"Hughes! Mayer! My office! Now!" Captain Hallaway yelled when he saw the two men walking around the base.

"Hello sir, we were just on our way to your office." Casey told him.

"Sure you were." Hallaway said as he lead them inside

* * *

><p><strong>~Hallaways Office~<strong>  
>"Now what on earth happened out there?" Hallaway demanded.<p>

"They moved anti aircraft guns into the area.. more than they already had. Williams' plane got caught in the search light and got a direct hit." Noah told him.

"Did you see what happened to the plane and the crew?"

"No.. not exactly.. but it went down as a ball of fire. I think they hit the fuel tank." Casey told him.

"Damn it." Hallaway swore. "Alright..did we lose any others?"

"Cooper got a direct hit too. We watched him go down about five minutes after Williams.. but he took one of them down with him."

Hallaway's mood was getting worse by the minute.

"Anything else?"

"Yes.. there was something wrong with McHayes' plane. He had to drop his load early. And.. I'm not sure if he made it back.." Casey said, not liking the look on the captain's face.

"Is that everything?"

Noah nodded

"As far as we know sir."

Hallaway shook his head.

"How did they find you so fast?"

"They were there already. Like they were expecting us. There was more enemy fire than before. A lot more." Noah explained.

"We flew back in radio black out. I think they were listening in.. they knew exactly where we were." Casey added.

"Did you reach your targets?" Hallaway asked them.

"Three of them. It was too risky to go any further. We eventually just dropped our load."

"And then you turned back?"

"Yes, sir. As per our orders." Casey explained.

Hallaway nodded.

"So what's the score? Did you take any of theirs down?"

"Yes, sir, we got two of them."

"Two, right.. ok.. better than nothing. How are the planes that came back? Can they still fly?"

"Yes sir, apart from McHayes' and Walker's planes."

"What happened to Walker?"

"He had some trouble landing. The landing gear is stuck." Noah explained.

"Alright I'll look into it. You're both dismissed and on 24 hour leave starting tomorrow." Hallaway told them. "And I think we got a mail delivery this morning. You might want to go see if there is anything for you in there."

The men saluted him and left the office.

* * *

><p><strong>~Mail office~<strong>

"Do you think we got anything today?" Noah asked

Casey shrugged.

"My mum probably sent me another novel length letter.." He said and turned to the guy behind the counter. "Anything for me back there Graham?"

"Sure is." Graham said and handed Casey an envelope. "Sorry Noah, you're out of luck this week."

"Ah that's ok. I should write home myself anyway."

"This isn't my mum's handwriting.." Casey said examining the envelope.

"Who is it from?"

"Adam.."

"Oh how's he doing?"

Casey quickly scanned the letter.

"He's still in Illinois but they're probably getting shipped out to the Pacific.. the bastard is going to Hawaii."

"Is there anything going on in Hawaii?" Noah asked.

"I don't know.. I haven't heard anything.. maybe it's for training." Casey replied while reading his brother's letter.

"Of course. I didn't think of that. What else does he say?"

"Not a whole lot.. he just wants to know how I'm doing and such."

"Right right. Well.. I think I'm going to get cleaned up. Are you going into the city tomorrow for your leave?" Noah asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah I guess so. I think I'll go see if Jade is free. I guess you're going to see Luke again?"

"Uhm yeah.. I was going to.."

"You're getting pretty close aren't you?"

"Yeah.. I think so." Noah answered, not sure he wanted to talk about this with Casey.

"He's a good guy, a good friend. I've known him since we were kids." Casey said, looking for some kind of reaction in Noah.

"Yeah? He's really nice, and we get along well."

"Luke gets along with almost everyone. He's a great guy.. but he's so shy.. especially when it comes to his love life. And so are you for that matter."

Noah blushed and walked into their barrack, pretending to be highly engrossed in his uniform.

"Don't worry.. I won't say anything.. Both of you are my friends. Just.. be careful ok?"

Noah looked up at him in obvious shock.

"How did you..."

"I know you both well.. it's not that hard to figure out. I'm not just a pretty face you know."

"I don't know about pretty.." Noah teased

Casey laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Just be careful ok? I don't know who else has figured it out.."

* * *

><p><strong>December 11th 1940, Enfield, North London, England<strong>

Luke slowly woke up and looked over at the clock on the wall.

"Seven thirty." He muttered to himself. "Did I sleep in again? Did I have something to do today? I can't remember."

"I can't believe you slept in the house.." Faith said, obviously disapproving of Luke's choice.

"It was better than sleeping in that shed. It's freezing out there."

"And what if there had been a raid?"

Luke shrugged.

"It's been quiet here.. nothing dropped since Mrs. Simmons house got hit."

Faith rolled her eyes and then spotted her husband coming down the stairs.

"Morning dear." He said as he kissed her good morning.

"When did you come inside?" Faith asked him. "You were asleep when I came out of the shelter."

"About five minutes ago. To change. I guess you didn't see me."

"Are Mrs. Simmons and the kids up yet?" Luke asked.

"Yeah Ida just went to the shops with Estelle to see what we can get today." Faith answered. "She said I need a different ration book because I'm pregnant.. do you know anything about that?"

"I've heard of that.. You should look into that. I think you can get more milk with the other book." Luke told her. "Where are Margaret and Andrew?"

"They're playing outside until it's time for breakfast."

"Whenever that is.." Hunter muttered.

"I've found some bread and we have some tins and some milk powder. We can eat when Ida and Estelle get back." Faith told her husband.

"That could be hours from now.. you know how long those lines get." Luke reminded her.

"Yeah..good point.."

"How much do we have left anyway?"

"Not much.." Faith said and told the kids to come inside.

Luke looked at Hunter who nodded.

"You and the kids just eat Faith." Hunter said.

"No guys..that's the second time this week.."

"It's ok. We can get something at work later. Mr. Ryan can get us some food."

Faith looked unconvinced but decided not to argue.

Margaret, the youngest of the Simmons kids tugged at Faith's skirt and Faith picked her up with considerable effort.

"What is it sweetie? Are you hungry?" Faith asked and the girl nodded. "Would you like some bread? Or some porridge?"

The girl nodded again.

"I'll make it."Hunter told his wife. "We have some milk powder left and some bread. You just relax."

"Just don't be late for work."

"We have plenty of time. The office is close. Don't worry."

"Alright.." Faith sighed and rubbed her stomach, looking very uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" Hunter asked her

"Yeah.. the baby is just restless. It's ok. I'm fine"

"You look anything but fine. Maybe we should get you to a doctor today." Luke suggested.

"I'm alright, really."

"Is the baby upset again?" Margaret asked

Faith nodded

"Yeah but it'll calm down soon I'm sure."

"Why does it get upset?"

"It wants out." Faith said and smiled at the little girl.

"But..is it ready to come out yet?"

"No not yet. Just a little while longer."

"Come on kids, sit down, here's your breakfast." Hunter said, placing 3 bowls on the table.

"Can we listen to Mr. Churchill while we eat?" Andrew asked as he sat down at the table.

"Well, I don't know if he's on right now." Luke said, turning on the radio.

"Mum says he is always on." Andrew said and started eating his breakfast. "Is Mr. Churchill going to win?" he asked a few minutes later.

"I think he has a good chance of it." Luke told the boy.

"He better." Hunter mumbled.

"Hunter..be a bit more discreet." Faith said and grimaced.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Hunter asked her. "Maybe we should go get the doctor."

"No.. I'm alright.. really."

Hunter knelt down next to his wife so he could talk to her stomach.

"Hey little one be nice to your mother ok? I want both of you happy and healthy for a very long time."

"Can the baby hear?" Margaret asked.

"Of course." Hunter told the girl. "I'm her dad. she can hear me."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Good morning. The post is here." Mr. Mitchell, the local postman announced as he stepped into their kitchen. "I have a letter for Luke and examiner 682 says it's ok to read."

"Well that's good then.." Luke said and took the envelope Mr. Mitchell gave him.

"Would you like some coffee Mr. Mitchell?" Faith offered.

"No thanks love, I must be making my other deliveries." He said and left.

Luke stared at the letter like it was on fire.

"Faith.. It's from Aaron... he enlisted."

"He WHAT? Why did he do that?"

"He says he wants to help.."

"Help? Where is he? Is he back home?"

"He hasn't gone anywhere yet..but this was sent out a couple of weeks ago.."

"That idiot is going to get himself killed.." Faith said and sighed.

"Let's just.. hope that doesn't happen." Luke said and put on his coat. "We should get going. Mr. Ryan is waiting for us with our new assignment."

"But you didn't eat!" Margaret exclaimed.

"We will later pumpkin."

Margaret shook her head and offered him a spoonful of her porridge.

"Mum says you have to eat."

Luke laughed and took the porridge the girl offered him.

"Thank you sweetie, but I promise we'll eat at work."

"We'll be back soon. Call the office if you need me." Hunter told his wife before giving her a quick kiss goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul Ryan's office<br>**  
>"I told you guys, if you need anything more than you're getting, tell me and I'd try to get it for you." Paul Ryan said to the two men in his office.<p>

"You did say that sir, but we don't really need anything at the moment.." Luke said politely.

Hunter wanted to agree but his stomach protested loudly at that same moment.

"Have you eaten yet today?" Paul asked.

"There wasn't enough left.. so we let Faith and the kids have it."

"We were hoping we could get a little something from the kitchen here." Luke added

"There should be some stuff in the kitchen. Go help yourselves."

"Thank you sir. We usually get by alright but the last few weeks.. it's been tough."

"I'll see what I can do to help you out here and there."

"Thank you sir."

Paul nodded.

"Alright. Your new assignment is simple. Monitor the damages from the raids the coming week and try to put a positive spin on it. Go talk to those soldiers again if you have to."

"Positive spin? How the hell can we make this positive?" Luke asked.

"By making the rest look worse. You can do it. Now go downstairs and go eat."

"Did you see him taking out that photo of Emily when we left? He looked sad." Hunter said as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Being away from everyone.. it's not easy."

"True. I'd miss Faith like crazy too if she wasn't here." Hunter admitted. "Good thing Noah is here too huh? Because you became pretty good friends didn't you?"

"Yeah I think we're starting to." Luke said, hunting for food in the cupboards. "We get along great, and he's very relaxing to be around."

"You're always smiling when he's around. Faith noticed it too." Hunter said

"Well.. he's really nice and he can make you happy."

"He makes you happy."

"Well.. we.. just try to make the most of things while were here you know."

"Sure I understand, but that's not exactly what I mean.. I think he makes you happy. Like how Faith makes me happy."

"Hunter.."

"I'm not blind Luke. But.. he could get in trouble.. you both could."

"Hunter.. we're friends. that's all."

"Are you sure? Listen it would be great if you could meet someone.. all I'm saying is.. be careful. I mean.. he's a soldier.. so.. it could go wrong."

"And you assume I'm not aware of that? I wasn't born yesterday Hunter." Luke said, getting annoyed.

"I know that.. I just mean.. well.. his job is kind of dangerous. What if he doesn't come back from his mission?"

"I would rather not think about that." Luke said, wishing hunter would drop the subject.

"Maybe you should think about it.. if you're going to be friends with him.."

"We don't think about that when were together. We think about.. stuff to be happy about." Luke told his brother in law. "Don't worry about me. Let's just eat and get out of here. I want to get started on this assignment."  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Snyder pad<strong>

"Oh hello Noah. Luke isn't here right now.." Estelle said when she opened the door.

"Oh? Is he at work?"

Estelle nodded

"But I think he'll be back soon.. you can wait for him inside."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Please do come in. You're letting cold air in." Faith called out from the kitchen.

"Alright.. if you're sure"

"Yes, absolutely. Ida is at work so I'm alone with the kids. I could use the company."

Noah laughed

"Alright hint taken."

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks I'm fine." Noah said and sat down. "Don't the kids have school?"

Faith shook her head.

"All the schools around here are closed or closing. Most of the kids are gone. Evacuated to Wales.. or anywhere away from the city."

"I guess it's safer there for them.."

Faith nodded.

"I wish I could get out of London with the kids too.."

"Yeah ..that'd be so much safer for you."

"Well.. we're lucky.. it's pretty quiet here. They drop most of their load near the docks... They follow the Thames."

"Can we put radio on again?" Andrew asked, interrupting the conversation."I want to hear Mr. Churchill."

"He likes to hear politicians?" Noah asked.

Faith shrugged.

"Mr. Churchill is the boss. He'll tell us when we don't have to sleep outside anymore."

"I don't know if that's going to be any time soon buddy." Noah told the boy.

"Yeah it will be soon. It's always soon. This isn't going to last forever, is it?"

"I hope not buddy."

"Oh hey Noah, I didn't know you were coming." Luke said as he walked into the house a few minutes later.

"I was given leave today so I thought I'd come see you.. But maybe I should've tried to call first."

"No it's ok. It's a nice surprise." Luke said smiling. "I always like seeing my friends."

"Good, good, I'm glad to hear it." Noah said, smiling back at Luke.

Hunter sat down next to his wife.

"How are you two feeling? You look tired."

"I am tired, the baby is really active today."

"We're going to go to my room to talk. Just yell if you need anything ok?" Luke said, leaving the room and guiding Noah up the stairs to his bedroom. "It's not much, but it's clean."

"Hey it's something right?" Noah said. "I don't even have a room. Just a bed and some storage."

"That's pretty much all I have too." Luke told him. "We have two Anderson shelters in the garden now. That's where we sleep most of the time. Faith doesn't want to risk sleeping in the house."

"I can't say I blame her."

"No, I guess not. I miss sleeping in a real bed though.. I've barely had the chance since I left home."

"Yeah..I hear you there. I miss my bed at home too."

Luke nodded

"And it's quiet around here.. apart from that one stray that ripped through Mrs. Simmons house and a few small fires it's quiet. I slept here last night.. but Faith barely slept because of it."

"The baby will need warmth though.. those shelters don't seem very warm.."

"They're not.. but it's not safe to sleep in the house.." Luke said and sighed. "I really hope those raids will stop soon.. I don't want my niece or nephew to grow up with bombs dropping everywhere."

"No..I wouldn't either." Noah said, studying the bare walls of Luke's room.

"Are you ok Noah? You seem a little distant.." Luke trailed off.

Noah sat down on the bed.

"I guess.. we had a bad one last night.. a failure basically. And..well.. it was some of the heaviest stuff I've ever been in.. and it just made it seem that much more real."

"How bad was it? Can you tell me?"

Noah shook his head.

"Not really.. We just lost some good guys.. and Gabe got hit.. he got banged up pretty badly."

"Damn.. Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know.."

"I'm sorry.. I hope he'll be ok.."

"I hope so too. Our surgeon though.. he's really good."

Yeah? That guy I saw when I was on base for the interview?"

"Yeah.. he has an attitude but he's good at his job."

"Well.. least that's something.. but he seems like a bit of a prick to me."

Noah chuckled

"That's because he is."

"How's everyone else doing?" Luke asked.

"They're.. hanging in there. Casey is doing a better job than some of the other guys. Your cousin has some kind of magic touch that makes him think positive the whole time."

Luke laughed

"Well I'm glad to hear that. These days everyone could use a little happiness."

"Yeah.. I know I could.." Noah said and got lost in his thoughts in the short silence that followed. "What about you? Do you want happiness Luke?" He asked, leaning in slightly.

"Of course, who doesn't?" Luke said, slightly tilting his head.

"Exactly.. especially now.." Noah said and leaned in a little closer.

Luke leaned forward a bit more.

"I take it you want that as well."

"Yeah.. I do.. very.. much so.." Noah admitted and Luke could feel his warm breath on his face.

Suddenly a crash and a scream coming from downstairs broke the spell and Hunter came running up the stairs.

"We need your help downstairs. The baby is coming RIGHT NOW."

Luke jumped up.

"Should we get her to a hospital?"

"I doubt we have the time, come on."

* * *

><p><strong>~Downstairs~<strong>

"I've seen my mum do this.. it'll be ok.." Estelle said as she held Faith's hand.

Faith took a deep breath and nodded.

"It's...you don't have to.."

"I'll take over Estelle." Hunter said and took her place. "Do you know how to use a telephone?"

"Of course. Mum taught me ages ago."

"Good.. can you call a doctor or the hospital? We.. need someone here that knows what they're doing."

"There is a midwife about four streets from here, my mum used her for us. Would that work?"

"Yeah, a midwife would be good. Can you go get her?" Hunter asked.

Estelle nodded and grabbed her coat but when she returned about 20 minutes later she was alone.

"She wasn't home.. but the woman next door called the hospital for me. They said they would send someone as soon as they could."

"Alright, thanks Estelle." Luke told the girl.

"It's too soon. She's not ready yet. It's too soon.. something must be wrong." Faith said, half crying in her husband's arms.

"Sshh, it's not that soon. Babies come early sometimes, you're both going to be ok." Hunter said and wiped her forehead with a wet cloth. "Just concentrate on your breathing."

"Yes because that's so easy to do when you're in labour!" Faith snapped.

"You have to calm down Faith.. if you're calm the baby is too and it will be easier. That's what the midwife told my mum." Estelle said.

"Ok..ok.." Faith said and took in a short breath and slowly let it out again.

"I don't know if the doctor will get here in time Luke.." Estelle said. "Do you have anything? Like..towels? The midwife always said the baby comes when it wants to."

Right.. uhm.. towels.. ok.. I'll go find some towels. No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>~A few hours later ~<strong>

"Come on Faith, you can do it. Almost there, come on." Jade said to her patient.

"Jade that's all I've done the past few hours!" Faith said, sounding exhausted.

"You're so close, you can do it. Just one more and it's all over." Estelle told her.

"Exactly. On the next contraction you push and your baby will be out. Just one more big one and it's done, I promise."

Faith nodded.

"Ok.."

"OK here we go. Come on girl." Jade said, urging Faith on as she started pushing again. "Yes, that's it! Well done Faith! It's done, it's done! She's here!" She said and wrapped the baby in one of the towels and handed her to Faith.

"It's a girl?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, a happy and healthy little girl"

Faith gave her a tired smile.

"Is she ok?"

"She's perfect. Now let's get you to hospital ok? To get you checked out. I have an ambulance waiting outside. They were told to come here as soon as they could."

"Can I come with?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, of course you can. Estelle you go as well alright dear?"

About 10 minutes later everyone was in the ambulance and on their way to the hospital, leaving Luke and Noah at home to clean up.

"Sorry about that" Luke said. "I guess witnessing a birth wasn't exactly on your list for today."

"Ah that's ok.. it was some happiness.. I needed some of that."

"Well if you consider screaming women happy.."

"The result is happy isn't it?"

"Yeah.. you're right it is."

"It sure is.." Noah said and smiled.

"Yeah looks like we got our daily dose of happiness today after all." Luke agreed.

Noah nodded

"But you can never have too much of a good thing right?" He said giving Luke a flirty smile.

"That's true. Are you saying you want more?" Luke said, grinning.

"Yeah, I do. I'd really like.. some.. more.. happiness." Noah said and leaned in and kissed Luke.


	6. Familliar Faces

**December 11th 1940, London, England**  
>Luke pulled back slightly from Noah's mouth, feeling instantly empty but needing to clear his head a little. He had to make sure he wasn't dreaming, that this wasn't yet another dream he was about to be pulled away from. Yet he saw Noah standing there when he opened his eyes. Standing close enough that Luke could see his own reflection in his eyes.<p>

"So..it wasn't a dream then?"

Noah smiled

"If it is, it's a pretty good dream."

"I think.. we're having the same dream.." Luke said softly.

"Maybe. Mine is the best I've had in a long time."

"Mine too. And I don't want to wake up from it."

"Me neither." Noah admitted."I could stay in this dream forever."

Luke smiled

"So could I."

"I could get used to doing the things I did in that dream.." Noah said, biting his lip and looking Luke in the eye.

"I think I could as well..but I should go check on my sister.." Luke said as he ducked his head and blushed.

"She's in good hands.. we can.. live in our dream world a little longer can't we?" Noah said as he gently lifted Luke's chin up and stepped closer to him again.

"I guess we could.. just for a few more minutes."

Noah smiled and kissed him again.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Noah said and started playing with a strand of Luke's hair. "God.. you're just gorgeous." He said absent-minded. "Sorry.. I don't normally think out loud."

Luke smiled.

"That's ok. As long as they're nice thoughts."

"Oh they are. They're very, very nice thoughts." Noah said with a grin.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. " Luke said, slightly leaning into Noah's touch, letting himself get lost in the moment for a few minutes "How.. are we going to do this? I.. I'd like to keep seeing you."

"Only seeing?" Noah asked with a naughty glint in his eye.

Luke chuckled

"And hopefully more.. but you know what I mean.."

Noah sighed and ran his hand down Luke's chest, making Luke shiver.

"I don't know.. to be honest.."

"Neither do I.." Luke admitted.

"Do you think anyone knows? About.. us?" Noah asked after a few minutes.

"I think...Hunter..might be suspicious..You?"

"Casey knows. I don't know how but he does.."

"I'm not surprised.. he's always been observant.. despite acting otherwise." Luke said and sighed.

"Yeah.. Do you think he'll.. talk?"

"No. He wouldn't.. he wouldn't do that."

"I.. I don't care if people know.. about me.. but.. well.." Noah stammered, not really sure what to say.

"But the army cares.." Luke said, finishing Noah's confession.

Noah sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"Yes. Yes they do.."

"I'm sorry,..I thought I was stating the obvious.." Luke said as he sat down next to Noah.

"It's ok. It's just.. I don't want to hide.. but if I don't.. they'll kick me out and I'll be sent back home. And I can't just leave either. I'd be shot on sight.." Noah said, voicing his fears.

Luke nodded.

"It's not just the army either...I highly doubt that people in general are going to be welcoming us with open arms and fruit baskets.."

"I...my father, had it in mind, that I'd marry the daughter of his best friend in the army.. She's a lovely enough girl.. but they were all but planning wedding.. And then..well then I moved in with Dusty and my mother.. But I'm SURE he still has plans for me to marry Madeline.. Despite not even living with him anymore!" Noah said and let out a short hollow laugh.

"Does she know? About you?" Luke asked carefully.

"Madeline? I don't know.. I don't think so. We met as kids.. I haven't seen her in years."

"You're supposed to marry a girl you don't know?"

Noah nodded.

"I guess..the area we lived in at the time.. they were BIG on arranged marriages. The local church even put our names and dates in a register. _Set to marry on July 18th 1943, at_  
><em>the age of 25 years<em>."

"Really?" Luke asked, not quite believing what he heard. "But.. how can they do that? Does she want that?"

"I don't know.. it was some town.. in Texas. We lived there back then. I was..about.. eight years old.. 1926. I guess they were still pretty old fashioned."

"Yes" Luke agreed. "And you're from Texas?"

"No, I was born in Missouri. But we moved around a lot." Noah explained.

"Oh.. I see. Makes sense I guess. Army life."

Noah nodded.

"Yeah.. I don't even know if the deal is still on.."

"I guess you won't find out unless you return home and your parents make you marry her.."

"Yeah.. almost makes me wish I won't go home.."

"Don't talk like that." Luke said, slapping Noah's chest. "You said that register is in TEXAS right?"

"Yes.. and we moved out of Texas in '33."

"So maybe that broke the deal." Luke suggested. "Or maybe it's only valid in Texas."

"Perhaps.." Noah said and got up from the sofa. "I guess we should go see Faith shouldn't we?"

"We should." Luke agreed and quickly stole a kiss. "One for the road." He said, grinning.

Noah smiled.

"I might need more if it's a long road."

Luke laughed and put on his coat.

"Maybe I can be persuaded."

* * *

><p><strong>~Hospital~<strong>  
>"She's so small.. Are you sure she's ok?" Faith said, looking at the sleeping baby in her arms.<p>

"She's perfect Faith, happy and healthy." Jade said reassuringly. "She's just tired now because you just fed her."

"I did..but she's still so tiny." Faith said, beaming at the little girl.

"Hey you, sorry it took so long." Luke said as he greeted his sister when he walked into her room with Noah about half an hour later.

"Hey guys, she's sleeping now." Faith said, throwing adoring looks at the sleeping infant in her arms.

"How is she doing?" Luke asked.

"Amazing. She's so sweet. She ate and went to sleep right away." Hunter said, stroking his daughter's cheek.

"So what did you call her?" Luke asked as he sat down on a chair beside the bed.

Faith smiled.

"Sophia Lily Estelle. We wanted to name her after mum and the person that helped get her into the world safely."

"That's sweet." Noah said and smiled at the happy family before him.

"We thought so too." Faith said and turned to a dozing Estelle in a chair on the other side of the bed. "Estelle, honey?" she said and gently touched her arm with her free hand, making the girl jump a little.

"Y- yes?"

"Come here for a moment." Faith said and patted the bed. "I want to ask you something."

"What's the matter?" Estelle asked, carefully sitting down on the bed.

Faith took her hand.

"We want you to be Sophia's god mother."

"What? Me? A-are you sure?" Estelle asked, looking from Faith to the baby and then at Hunter.

"We both thought it was for the best." Hunter said and gave her a reassuring smile.

"But.. I.. I'm only 14.." Estelle stammered.

"We know." Faith told her. "But thanks to you Sophia was born safely and we'd be honoured if you'd accept."

"You better say yes. She's not going to let this go." Luke told Estelle.

"Right.. well.. if you're sure.. then.. I'd love to." Estelle said happily.

"Thank you sweetie. You'll be the perfect godmother."Faith told her.

"She looks like both of you.. she's pretty." Estelle said

"I agree, she's beautiful. Well done Faith." Luke told his sister

"Yeah she is a beauty isn't she?" Hunter said proudly.

"Jade was going to try and find a camera so we could take a picture to send mum." Faith added.

"Oh yes you certainly have to do that. She will love that." Luke said and looked down at the baby in his sister's arms. "Hello there Sophia, I'm your uncle Luke."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?"

"Of course." Faith said and placed the baby in his arms. "You're her uncle and she likes you."

"She's asleep. How can you tell?"

"She's quiet. She screamed her head off earlier when one of the nurses picked her up." Hunter explained.

"Oh..well then..I guess she really does like me."

"She really is beautiful. Congratulations to you both." Noah said and softly stroked the baby's cheek.

"Uhm I think she wants her mum." Luke said as the little girl in his arms began to stir.

Sophia opened her eyes and blinked slowly as if she was studying the person holding her.

"Hey there little one. I'm your uncle Luke. We waited a long time to meet you." Luke told Sophia who blinked a few more times before closing her eyes again and going back to sleep in her uncle's arms.

"She's so calm with you." Faith noticed.

"I guess she just finds me boring." Luke said and chuckled

"When can you take her home?" Noah asked.

"In a few days probably." Hunter told him.

"Do you guys need anything from home? Clothes? Baby stuff?" Luke asked.

"I might need a change of clothes yes, and some clothes for Sophia." Faith said. "I didn't have time to pack anything."

"No problem, we'll go get something for you."

"You better get going if you want to be back home again before curfew kicks in." Hunter said, pointing at his watch.

"Damn it, yes." Luke swore as he checked the time. "We better hurry."

"Don't worry, you'll be ok with me." Noah said and grinned."I'll just tell them it's army business if they stop us."

"Wouldn't that be abuse of privileges airman?" Luke teased

Noah grinned.

"It's for a good cause."

* * *

><p><strong>Snyder pad<strong>

"Ok.. I think I have everything now.. maybe I should bring her the sweater she was knitting for the baby too.." Luke said, looking around the room.

"Will she have time for that?"

"I don't know.. Sophia does still sleep a lot.."

"Hmm.. yeah, true.." Noah said, looking over at Luke.

"What?"

"You have crumbs on your collar."

"Crumbs? I haven't eaten since this morning.."

"No really.. it's very minute. You need sniper vision. Here come under this light a bit."

Luke brushed himself off.

"I really don't see anything."

"I think they actually moved..higher up your neck." Noah said, trying to hide a grin.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked confused.

Noah chuckled and kissed him.

"They moved to your lips."

"Ahh.. but now they're on you.." Luke said and smiled.

"Well you might just have to do something about that." Noah said, trailing a hand down Luke's arm, gently grabbing his hand.

"I'd be happy to.. but we don't have much time now.."

"I know.." Noah said sadly.

Luke leaned in and kissed him.

"No sadness, we have enough of that already.." Luke said, suddenly getting a little shy. "Your leave doesn't end till tomorrow morning right?"

"No.. basically I'm on leave until our wakeup call tomorrow."

"So that's tomorrow morning then.. You don't have to go back tonight.. right?"

"Well... no.. not officially.. but I'd have to be there.. like.. in my bed before wake up call. Did.. I mean.. were you asking me to stay?"

Luke blushed

"Well.. everyone is at the hospital.. I.. wouldn't mind some.. company tonight."

Noah paused for a minute before reaching out and stroking Luke's face gently.

"If I could, I would.. but.. I can't.. not tonight."

"Why not?" Luke asked "You just said you didn't have to go back tonight.."

"I don't, but I do have to be back by early morning." Noah explained. "The leave technically ends at five, which is wake up time. But they want us back around 1 and 2am, if it absolutely HAS to be that late."

"But.. then you'd hardly get any sleep.." Luke said, quickly doing the maths in his head.

"Exactly. So they hint that you should be back sometime before midnight. Preferably even before city curfew." Noah told him." But I promise you.. next time I get more than one day.. I'll.. stay and keep you company."

"I'll hold you to that airman."

"Oh? And what exactly will you be holding?" Noah asked grinning.

"Ah you'll just have to wait and see." Luke said and kisses him again and sighed. "We should get going.. Faith is waiting.. and I have to get back here again too."

"Yes..we should..but first...since I can't stay tonight.." Noah trailed off, guiding Luke to the wall, pressing him against it and locking his mouth to his, sliding his tongue against Luke's gently, feeling Luke catch on and tangle with his own. He pulled back and released him with a light hug. "Something a little nicer to get us through the night." he said and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>December 15th 1940, 5:15am, RAF Base, London, England<strong>.

Noah tossed and turned under his blanket, trying to deny the chatter he could hear and the sounds of movement around him, wishing that morning would disappear for a few more hours so he could sleep. He hadn't slept very well, his mind drifting back to thoughts of Luke; his brain refusing to shut itself off.

Casey leaned over Noah's bunk and shook him gently.

"C'mon Noah, it's already fifteen minutes past, you're going to be late, and you know what Hallaway is like with being late."

Noah groaned.

"I want to sleep."

"I know.. you and me both.. but you have to get up man." Casey said, shaking him again, a little harder this time.

Noah groaned as he tossed his blanket away, immediately shivering in the cold, unhappily trying to figure out the pile of clothes that was his uniform.

"Come on, get dressed fast before you freeze man." Casey said, helping him get his boots freed from his trousers.

"Too late for that. What does Hallaway want today? More drills?" Noah asked.

"Yes.. and we have new arrivals apparently."

Suddenly the door opened and Harrison, one of the other airmen walked in face flushed from the cold.

"I saw her!"

"Yeah? Is she cute?" Elroy, another airman asked him.

"Oh she is." Harrison said and winked at his fellow airman.

"She? I didn't know there were any new nurses coming.." Noah said confused.

"She's not a nurse, she's the mechanic." Harrison explained.

"Mechanic? But.. there was a team coming from up north wasn't there?"

"Yes and they're here. She's one of them."

"What does she look like?" Elroy asked

"She has a pretty face but hides the rest under overalls. I'll have to work on getting to see what's underneath those overalls.." Harrison said and grinned.

"You honestly think she'll allow that?" Noah asked him.

"Of course. No woman turns me down."

Casey snorted.

"What makes you think she isn't already seeing someone?"

"Because she's here?"

"So? Not like none of us have wives or girlfriends back home."

"Are you mocking my charms?"

"I recall that your last pick up line was "I bet there are much better things you could heal at my house darling." To a nurse last week." Noah reminded him.

Harrison shrugged

"It worked."

"Only to get you off her back I'm sure."

Harrison grinned

"I sure got her on her back later."

"Harrison!" Noah exclaimed. "Wow.. it's way too early for that man."

"Oh come on Noah, like you don't get them on their backs for you with that pretty face of yours."

Noah ducked his head and felt his cheeks burn.

"Question answered. But if you want Noah, you can have her first." Harrison offered.

"No, no, no thank you! I have to.." Noah trailed off, rubbing a hand down his smooth face. "Go shave! In the bathroom!" He said and grabbed his bag and ran down the staircase out of sight.

"Noah.. everything ok?" Casey asked when he walked into the bathroom after his friend, having followed him.

"It's fine.. it's fine." Noah said as he splashed some water in his face and shot worried looks at his reflection. "I can't.. I can't even PRETEND.. and if they find out.."

Casey gripped his shoulders, making him look at him.

"Listen to me. I won't let that happen. Even if you're the worst liar on the planet, I won't let anything happen."

"Thanks Case.. I just.. I wish I could tell them.. like how they talk about their dates.. I want to talk about mine.."

"Like Harrison was talking just now? You're my friend and so is Luke but I really don't want to know THAT sort of thing about you guys." Casey said laughingly.

"Not like THAT!" Noah said quickly. "Harrison is just crude."

Casey nodded

"Yeah, true. But so are most of us really. I kind of feel for that girl. I doubt she knows what she's getting herself into."

"Yes.. but if she's a mechanic then I don't think she's going to be that easily intimidated."

"I guess not. I do hope she turns Harrison down though." Casey said and laughed. "Come on, let's go see Gabe before we have to deal with Hallaway"

"I hope she does too.. I don't need another two hours bragging from him."

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital Barracks<strong>

"Well? How do I look doc?" Gabe asked Reid as he examined his wounds.

"Don't call me doc, and you're healing nicely."

"When can I fly again?"

"Not for a while yet. First we need to get you out of this hospital bed without bleeding to death." Reid told him.

Gabe sighed.

"I'm getting bored in here."

Reid rolled his eyes and held up his hands like a scale.

"Bored." He said, lifting one hand. "Dead" he said and lifted the other. "Take your pick."

"You keep saying that. At least let me help you then. I can.. do stuff.."

"Such as?" Reid asked.

"I don't know.. whatever you need me to do.."

"I need you to get better, so you can stop taking up space."

"As you said yesterday." Gabe said annoyed.

"Well that's all there is to it."

"The guns didn't kill me but the boredom here will." Gabe said and gave a dramatic sigh.

"Alright, alright, I'll.. see if I can find something for you to do later."

"Really?"

Reid nodded.

"It's either that or I listen to a bored airman complain all day."

"I won't say a word anymore. Promise." Gabe said and smiled. "Thanks doc."

"You're welcome, and don't call me doc."

"What can I call you then?"

"Call me Reid, or Dr Oliver if you feel formal."

"Reid? Is that your name?" Gabe asked.

"Yes. The secret is out. You know my first name."

Gabe laughed

"Hello Reid."

Reid sort of smiled at him but quickly put his professional mask back on when he noticed Noah and Casey walking into the barrack.

"I have to get back to work. You have visitors."

"Oh hey guys." Gabe greeted his friends.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" Casey asked him.

"Bored."

"That's good. When you came here you were too busy almost dying to be bored."

"Yeah? I don't remember much."

"That's probably for the best. You were a mess.. They had to bring in a whole new crew for your plane." Noah told him.

"Did they really?"

"Yeah they only just arrived this morning. And Harrison has already welcomed them.."

"Because there's a female mechanic with the team." Casey said and rolled his eyes. "We're hoping she turns him down."

"But how is everything here?" Noah asked, changing the subject. How's doctor evil treating you?"

"Really well, actually."

"Is he? Everyone hates him.. and he hates the world."

"I know.. but I got to know him a little. He keeps me company here.. We talk about stuff.."

"Really?" Casey asked. "I figured he ignored the world."

"He does.. but he talks if you keep pushing. He's from Texas you know." Gabe told them.

"He's American?" Noah asked surprised.

"Yeah.. he doesn't sound British, does he?"

"I don't think I've ever really heard him talk.. just yell." Casey admitted.

"Well I talked to him.. he's not a bad guy. He just misses home like the rest of us." Gabe said. "So what are you guys doing? Will we be home for Christmas? Have you bombed Hitler yet?"

"No, were leaving that one for you man." Casey said and patted his friend's uninjured shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Airplane Hangar<strong>  
>"Ken this thing is a mess. how are we supposed to fix this?" Maddie asked, looking at the plane in front of her.<p>

"We can fix it. We just have to disable the broken parts and figure out what needs repairing internally first."

"How did he fly this thing back?" Maddie wondered as she took a closer look. "It has more holes in it than my old socks."

"It's a miracle.." Ken said. "This thing is a disaster. They hit the break line.. I have no idea how he flew and landed this."

"And the fuel line is almost completely busted too." Maddie noticed. "Five more minutes and he would've been a ball of fire. I'd like to meet this guy.. he was damn lucky."

"I'll say he was."David, another mechanic said, showing them a part of a very large shell he'd just removed from the plane. "This guy must have angels on his shoulders."

"Angels or not.. something did hit him alright. half of him is still in there." Maddie said and nodded at the cabin. "I'd hate to be the one to clean that."

"Bugger..." David said after he'd taken a look inside and then picked up a piece of torn shredded uniform with dried blood on it and rife with holes, barely recognisable. "How did he make it.."

"His meters all seem to work.. so he knew how bad it was." Maddie said after she'd climbed into the cabin."If we fix the fuel line I can start this thing and see the damage."

Ken nodded.

"The fuel line it is then."

Maddie sighed and ran her fingers over the meters.

"What I wouldn't give to fly this thing.."

"Well why don't you try learning someday then, you're already a mechanic." Ken said, sounding kind of off handed and only half pay attention while tinkering with the fuel line.

"I can fly Ken. Better than most guys. But they won't let us. This is the closest they'll let us get to the planes." Maddie said, getting pissed.

"Well your tough, fight back then. You're not going to get your way staying quiet.. pass me that spanner please, will you Dave."

"I'm trying!" Maddie told him. "But all these pilots seem to think women can't fly."

"No-one's proved them otherwise. Show them they're wrong. If words don't work, use another method."

"What are you saying? I should just get in a plane?"

"Yep. That's exactly what I'm saying.. and this is leaking.." Ken said, turning his attention back to the plane.

"But.. I.. no woman has ever flown one of these.. It's not allowed. They'll kick me out and send me home." Maddie said, more to herself than to Ken.

"They won't kick you out. Not if I talk to some people. No-one gets anywhere.. unless.. they try." Ken said and rubbed his forehead. "Too much oil in here.." He said and then turned serious. "Look just because the majority says you can't fly, doesn't mean you can't fight back and prove them wrong. If you want to fly, then fly woman."

"I applied to the *ATA.. I heard they accept women now too.." Maddie admitted shyly.

"They'll be lucky to have you. You can fix the planes right away if they break down. You'll be a pilot and mechanic in one. What more could they wish for?" Dave said and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Exactly." Ken agreed. "Now where's the man that was flying this thing? I found some more crap in the fuel line.. I don't know how this thing stayed airborne. I want to meet him."

"Airman Sands, Gabriel, age 22. Currently in the hospital barracks on base." Maddie told him after checking the papers they'd been given.

**Hospital**

Gabe sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Tell me something."

"Like what?"

"Like.. what were you thinking about just now?"

"Oh.. nothing.. just.. home.." Noah confessed.

"Yeah? I've done that a lot lately too.. I miss it."

"You have some more visitors Airman." Reid announced as he walked back onto the ward.

"Who is it?" Gabe asked as Noah helped him sit up.

"Mechanics. Apparently it's a miracle you made it back alive."

"Airman Gabriel Sands?" Ken asked as he walked up to Gabe's bed.

"That's me, and you are?"

"My name is Ken McRannon, this is Madeline *Maddie* Coleman and that is David Lancaster. We're here to talk to you."

"You are? Why?"

"Airman Sands your plane is a death trap and it's a miracle you're alive." Dave blurted out.

"I didn't know it was that bad.."

"We've found the remains of a rather large shell plus punctures in the fuel line, a broken break line and the plane is full of holes. Another five seconds and you'd have gone up in flames. I don't even know how you landed it with no breaks." Maddie told him.

"And your engine is leaking and I found bullet holes in it. You've been damn lucky." Ken added.

"Yes.. I.. realise that.. can you fix it?" Gabe asked.

"We can. And Maddie here is going to fly it for you until you get back in the game." Ken told him, surprising everyone in the room, including Maddie.

"You can fly? That's great, just don't crash it ok?" Gabe said getting an annoyed eye roll from Maddie.

"I can fly better than most guys." She said. "I learnt from the bests.

"Who taught you how to fly?" Gabe asked her.

"My father. For a while. And then a friend of the family. I think he's a colonel now."

"Oh? That's good of them."

"I don't think she left them much choice." Ken said and laughed.

"Well.. that colonel.. he was teaching his son and my brother too.. so I just.. joined. I was only 14.

"He was? Do you remember them at all?" Noah asked. "Can you remember their names?"

"I'm sorry.. it's been a long time.. a lot has happened since.. Why?" Maddie asked.

"No reason.. just.. curious.."

"Well.. get well soon.. but not too soon because our girl needs to get some more flying hours for the *ATA." Ken said as he left the ward, taking his two colleagues with him.

Gabe laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Damn, Noah it's almost 6:30. We have to go report to Hallaway." Casey said, suddenly realising what time it was.

"Oh hell.. Sorry man, we have to go. we'll be back later." Noah said and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

"Hey what's the rush? Hallaway can wait a minute." Casey said, running to keep up with his friend.

"I know her.."

"Who? The mechanic?"

Noah nodded.

"I can't..be 100% sure.. But I think it's her.."

"Her? Who is her? What are you talking about?" Casey asked.

"The girl I am supposed to marry."

* * *

><p><em>*ATA - Air Transport Auxiliary. Female pilots who flew military planes of all types between airfields, factories and maintenance units. You can watch a documentary on them <em>_here_


	7. London is burning

**December 23rd 1940 RAF base London England **

"I think you're good enough to leave this place now." Reid said as he examined Gabe's chest.

"Really? That's great news."

Reid nodded and tapped his chest lightly.

"But this big one where you got that large shell in your chest is going to leave a nasty scar."

"Oh well...these things happen" Gabe said, putting on his shirt again.

"Yes.. well.. it's something to show the girls. War wounds.. show them you fought for your country and all that.."

"Ah..yeah..girls love all that..heroic..stuff right?"

"Yes.. so I've been told.." Reid said, looking over Gabe's chart, pretending not to notice the awkward tension between the two of them.

"So uhm.. can I fly again now?" Gabe asked, a few minutes of uncomfortable silence later.

"No..not just yet. Not combat anyway. I'll have to monitor you. You have to work on your stamina and all that again." Reid told him, not taking his eyes of the chart.

"Yeah..I'm out of shape now probably... damn..I feel so useless.." Gabe said and sighed.

"Well..it's not like you..you know what just..stop complaining, be glad you're alive." Reid snapped, finally looking at Gabe.

"I am glad. And thankful.. you saved my life. Casey keeps telling me I was as good as dead when they got me in here."

Reid nodded.

"You were...you were barely alive when they carried you in."

"Yeah.. and you got me back on my feet.. Do you get leave for Christmas?" Gabe asked, changing the subject.

"Oh..uhm.. yes..we all do.. very short leave.. but we do. Why do you care?"

"Well Noah is going to see his new best friend Luke and his family.. because they invited him or something.. and Casey's going too.. I think his girl is related to them.. so.. I could use some company.." Gabe said, playing with the sheets on his bed.

"Are..so..you're alone for Christmas huh? That's a shame, I guess Noah would be busy and all." Reid said, studying Gabe's chart again.

With some newfound courage Gabe got out of bed and sat in a chair beside Reid and ignored the way he seemed to back away at that.

"Why aren't you answering my question Oliver?" He said and grinned a little.

"What? I uhm.. I.. "Reid stammered. "Why would you want to spend your Christmas leave with me?"

Gabe shrugged

"Because I haven't exactly got anyone else."

"Surely there are lots of.. lonely girls... around.." Reid suggested, now pretending to write things down on Gabe's chart.

"I don't want to spend my Christmas with some girl that will be in someone else's arms the next day." Gabe said, sounding slightly bitter.

"So you want to spend Christmas with a doctor instead?" Reid asked. "One whose face you've seen plenty of the last few weeks?"

"You're my only friend here. The other guys.. I barely know them because I spent so much time in here after I got hit." Gabe explained.

"Right..and then there's Noah"

"Yes.. who's occupied elsewhere.. just like Casey.. as I said.."

"Right.." Reid said and stopped fiddling with his pen. "Ahh..screw it..Why the hell not. Christmas rations for one don't sound very delightful anyway. I'll spend Christmas with you."

Gabe smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I promised Noah he could take my rations too.. for that family.. they have little kids. I was hoping to eat in the city somewhere."

Reid nodded. "I'm sure we can find a place."

"So..uhm..where do you live? Unless you live here..on base.." Gabe asked, playing with his shirt cuff.

"yeah..I live here now. I used to have a house in the city but I got bombed out in September." Reid explained.

"Oh..sorry to hear that." Gabe said, suppressing the urge to hug the other man.

Reid shrugged.

"It's no big deal... well maybe it is but I was one of many.. they came down on us pretty damn hard in September."

"Yeah..I heard.." Gabe said and grabbed Reid's pen in frustration and started doodling on his own hand just so he wouldn't reach out and do something stupid.. like hugging Reid.

"Don't do that. I need that pen to.. sign your release papers." Reid said as he grabbed his pen from Gabe's hand, ignoring the feelings coursing through him when he touched the other man's skin. "Just.. get out of here and go find Hallaway.. or.. someone.. I uh.. have to get back to work. Just uhm.. come find me when you want to leave.. for uh.. Christmas leave.."

"Right..right..of course.." Gabe said and quickly got himself out of there, slamming into Noah on his way out.

"Wow.. hey.. are you being discharged?" Noah said, steadying himself.

"Yes, yes I am.. but why were you standing right behind that door?"

"We just came to see how you're doing.. but you were talking to doctor evil in there.. " Casey said and nodded at the door. "We didn't want to interrupt."

Gabe blushed.

"Right, right.. well..I've been freed so.. back to the barracks then? Or no wait, I have to tell Hallaway I'm out.. but I can't fight yet."

"Ah you might want to wait.. He's in a bad mood." Casey warned his friend.

"Oh...Why this time?"

"Not sure." Casey said. "When we came back and went to report on the raid he was already in a bad mood.. and it hasn't gotten any better"

"Right.. to the barracks then?"

"Sure. So what were you talking about with the doctor?" Noah asked.

"Oh.. Nothing important."

"Well then why don't you come with us for Christmas?" Casey said, changing the subject. "We've been thinking and we don't want to leave you alone on base at Christmas."

"Oh uhm..actually..that's what I was talking to Reid about..we were just.. going to spend Christmas in the city.. and I wouldn't want to intrude.."

Before Casey has a chance to reply to that, the three of them nearly got knocked over by a group of fellow airmen running down the hall.

"Hey where's the fire?" Noah asked them as they ran past.

"The mechanic is going to fly!" Harrison, one of the airmen, called out.

"Who? The Irish guy?" Casey asked.

"No the girl! She challengedBarker because he said women shouldn't be allowed in the army."

"Maddie is going to fly?" Noah asked surprised.

"Yes! Right now on the airfield! Come on!"

"I didn't know your wife could fly Noah." Casey said as the followed the others to the airfield.

**Airfield**

"I'm telling you girl, get yourself away from that plane before you get hurt." Barker said to Maddie who was putting on her gear. "Just go empty bedpans or something darling. That's important work too." He continued as if he was talking to a child.

"I'm sure it is and I'm also plenty of nurses to take care of that while I educate you on what women can and cannot do." Maddie said fiercely.

Hallaway rubbed his temples, a tension headache already starting.

"Miss this really isn't something we'd consider wise."

"Oh? And why is that?" Maddie asked, checking the last straps on her gear.

"You're not a trained pilot for one." Hallaway explained. "And these planes.. they're expensive.."

"Actually I am trained. I was taught how to fly."

"I'm sure you were miss.. but these are fighter planes.. not crop dusters."

"I can fly a fighter plane Captain Hallaway, don't worry."

"Ah let her fly captain. She can't be worse than Sands." Barker said, still not taking Maddie seriously.

"Hey!"

Barker turned around to see who just spoke.

"Oh..hello Sands."

"Hi. Want to say that again Barker?" Gabe asked, stepping into Barker's personal space. " Because I remember you dropping your load at sea when I got shot down."

Barker blushed.

"Alright, fine! You can fly little miss, but if there's any damage to that plane you're paying for it out of your wages." Hallaway said and sighed.

"There won't be any damage sir." Maddie assured Hallaway and climbed into the plane.

"I surely hope not." Hallaway mumbled under his breath "And welcome back Sands. When can you fly again?"

"I'm not sure sir. Dr Oliver said he had to monitor me for a while first." Gabe explained.

Hallaway nodded.

"Right.. I'll talk to him after this." He said and turned his attention back to the planes."Alright clear the field! Preparing for takeoff. And no, not my blood pressure, that already took off.."

"She's really going to do it.." Noah said watching Maddie get ready.

Casey grinned and leaned into Harrison.

"I don't think your balls are big enough for her Harrison." He whispered in his ear.

"We'll see about that. Someone will have to comfort her after this." Harrison said sounding confident.

"Alright miss.. you're good. Start her up" Hallaway told Maddie via the radio. "I can't believe I'm allowing this.. and with one of our fighter planes." He muttered to himself.

"Ah don't worry, if anything happens to it she can fix it again." Ken said and patted Hallaway's shoulder.

Maddie started her plane and took off smoothly, climbing briskly for some decent altitude, leaving the men on the ground watching in awe.

"Damn she knows what she's doing.. those are combat moves.." Casey noted. "Is she trying to do a quarter degree turn on an angle?" He continued.

"Looks like it. Who trained this girl?" Hallaway said, watching Maddie fly as good as if not better than his best pilots.

"My dad.." Noah mumbled.

"Your DAD trained her?" Harrison asked Noah.

"Uhm.. yeah.. kind of.."

"Alright Coleman start bringing her down, we've got to keep a watch on how much extra fuel we burn." Hallaway told Maddie via the radio, clearly impressed.

"Damn! She's GOOD!" Casey said as Maddie swiftly landed the plane and climbed out, impressing everyone even more by not showing any signs of wavering or having to re-adjust to the sensation.

"You were saying gentlemen?"

"If I could I'd make you my squadron leader right away." Hallaway said, still surprised by the girl's skills.

"But I'm assuming you can't."

Hallaway sighed.

"I'm afraid not.. I could try.. maybe if the right people see you fly.."

"What can you do?"

"Well.. I can drop some very, very strong hints to the ATA about what a superb flyer you are and that they'd be lucky to have you."

"Yeah? That would be great, thank you sir."

"You're welcome. Who trained you Coleman?" Hallaway asked.

"My father sir.. and a friend of the family."

"Well he did a damn good job."

Maddie smiled.

"Thank you sir."

"So.. are you his sister then?" Harrison interrupted and pointed at Noah.

"Sister? God no I should hope not!"

Noah blushed

"If...my uhm suspicions.. are correct.. she's to be my wife.."

"Wife? I didn't know you had a girl Mayer."

"Wait.. Mayer?" Maddie asked, now taking a good look at Noah. "Noah? Wow.. it's been 10 years at least.. I didn't recognise you.."

"Yeah.. it's been a while.."

Maddie nodded.

"Texas right?"

"Yeah.. does your family still live there?"

"No, we moved."

"Right.. yes.. we.. I mean.. I uh.. did.. too." Noah stammered.

Maddie smiled.

"Never expected to see you here."

"Likewise.."

"So you're engaged to Mayer? What a shame.. such a waste.." Harrison said looking from Maddie to Noah and back.

"Yes.. well.. I uh.. have to get back to work now." Noah said, feeling faint and desperately wanting to put as much space between himself and everyone else as possible.

**Bathrooms**

Noah stared at himself in the mirror then turned on the tap to splash some water in his face.

"Noah? You ok?" Casey asked as he walked into the bathrooms followed by Gabe.

Noah jumped and turned around.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Making sure you don't drown yourself in that sink. You didn't look too happy out there."

"I...I'm just kind of.. on edge.."

"Why? Because it really is her?" Casey asked.

"No, no.. it's not that.. it's.."

"Harrison got talking and you freaked." Gabe said as a matter-of-factly. "Look if you keep on having meltdowns every time someone brings up relationships you're going to give yourself away."

"What? What are you talking about?" Noah asked, pretending he didn't know what Gabe meant.

"You know what I'm talking about, Noah. You don't want to marry that girl.. or any girl."

"I.. uh.. How do you know?"

"Do you think I'm blind? I know YOU are but I'm not! I don't want you getting hurt Noah! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Ok let's just..calm down ok? You just got out of hospital Gabe." Casey said, trying to calm his friend down.

"I'm not going to get hurt Gabe. And what the hell do you mean I'm blind?"

"Noah you are SO stupid! I don't want you giving yourself away!" Gabe said frustrated and slammed Noah against the wall. "Because I love you, you stupid blind idiot! But I'm too late. It's all about that reporter for you now. All he has to do is look at you and you go starry eyed! Never mind that I've known you longer and care more about you!" He yelled and let Noah go, breathing hard and swaying slightly.

Noah just stared at him, not knowing how to react to his friend's confession.

"Yeah uhm.. let's just.. get you to a bed huh Gabe." Casey said, trying to lead him out of the bathroom. "You need to take it easy."

"No..I have to see Hallaway and fill out some paper work." Gabe said and turned to Noah. "Just... Just.. be careful... moron.." He said and slammed the bathroom door on his way out.

"Well.. I didn't see that one coming.." Casey said after the door had slammed shut.

Noah opened his mouth to say something but a small crash just outside the bathroom interrupted him.

"Gabe!"

**December 24th,1940, London, England**

"I hope its warmer inside that house.." Casey complained as Noah rang the doorbell of Luke's house.

"Should be.." Noah said rubbing his hands together, cursing himself for forgetting his gloves back at the base. "Oh hello there Hunter." He greeted the other man when he opened the door.

"Hey guys. I thought you weren't coming until later."

"Ah.. We just.. thought we'd come early. Before anyone could change their mind about our 2 day leave." Noah explained. "If that's ok."

"Sure, sure come on in. Sophia just woke up from her nap so she could use some entertainment."

"I'll do anything if it warms me up.." Casey said as he walked into the house.

"Is there anywhere I can put these?" Noah asked and nodded at his and Casey's duffel bags. "You know.. somewhere they're not in the way."

"Luke's room would be the best bet, do you know where it is?" Hunter asked him.

Noah nodded.

"Yeah I know. He uh.. showed me when I was here last time.. when Sophia was born."

"Alright, just put them there then please. Luke is up there working on an article." Hunter said.

Noah nodded and walked up the stairs, remembering Luke had a double bed and wondering if he'd be sleeping in it that night.

"Which room is his Noah?" Casey asked, walking behind him on the stairs.

"Uh second door on the right.. but I can take your bag." Noah offered. He wanted some time alone with Luke.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. You just go say hi to everyone. We'll be right there." Noah said, taking Casey's bag from him.

"Alright, no problem, thanks man."  
><strong><br>Upstairs**

Noah noticed Luke's bedroom door was open and walked in quietly.

"I'm not interrupting the flow of the creative juices am I?"

Luke jumped

"Oh.. hey.. sorry I didn't realise it was that late already. I'm kind of on a roll."

"That's alright." Noah said and put down the bags and sat down on the bed. "We're kind of early.. I wanted to see you." He said and blushed. "Is that your family?" He asked, nodding at the photo on the nightstand, quickly changing the subject.

Luke nodded.

"You come from a big family.. that's nice.." Noah said, sounding a little distracted.

"Yes.. but you didn't come here to talk about them, did you?" Luke asked and sat down on the bed next to Noah.

Noah sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"You're right.. I didn't.. It's..Gabe."

"Gabe? What about him? I thought he was doing better?"

"He is... but... he.. kind of freaked out on me. And now I don't know what to do." Noah admitted.

"What do you mean freaked out?"

"He said he wants me to be careful.. and that I'm blind.. and that he loves me."

"He what? Does he know about us?"

"I think he does.. I'm not... good at hiding my emotions apparently."

Luke shook his head.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing.. I froze...and then he collapsed."

"Collapsed? Is he ok?"

Noah nodded.

"We got him back to the hospital.. Reid said he'd be ok.. just had to rest.."

"Damn... But what did he mean with be careful?"

"If the guys... start talking about their girls or whatever.. I kind of.. freak out because I'm afraid I'll give myself away.. that they can tell.."

"Right...well...if you keep acting like that... they're going to be suspicious."

"I know..Gabe said the same." Noah sighed.

"You could.. make something up maybe? About a girl..back home. They'd never know.."

"I don't have to.. that girl I told you about.. that I'm supposed to marry.. She's the new mechanic on base.."

"What a.. coincidence."

"Yeah.. I.. kind of wonder if it really was a coincidence.."

"How so?"

"I don't know.. but out of all the mechanics over here SHE is the one that gets transferred to MY base."

"You think someone transferred her there on purpose?"

"I really don't know.." Noah said frustrated."But I do know she has some serious flying skills."

"Oh yeah? Is she joining your.. squadron?"

Noah shook his head.

"Girls aren't allowed to fly in combat.. but Hallaway is putting in a good word for her with the ATA. But really... she's an AMAZING pilot."

"Yeah? Maybe they'll make an exception for her then." Luke suggested.

"I doubt it.. they're pretty strict.." Noah said and sighed. "But she's the least of my worries."

"Why don't you try to put worries aside and have a.. relatively nice Christmas" Luke said and grabbed Noah's hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"You're right. I should just forget it all." Noah said and attempted to smile. "Casey and I brought some presents for the kids.. and our rations for Christmas. Gabe's too. So you'll have enough to eat this Christmas."

"But..then what's GABE going to eat?" Luke asked

"He's spending Christmas in the city.. with Reid.." Noah explained. "He says they got to know each other while he was in hospital.. I tried to get him to come along with us but he didn't want to.."

"He probably feels a bit odd because of the argument." Luke said. "And it would be awkward for him. Being here... and you being with me."

"Yeah.. you're right.. I.. just hope he'll be somewhere safe tonight.." Noah said and looked out of Luke's bedroom window. "It's been too quiet around here lately.. I don't like it.."

"Are you nervous?"

"Kind of. I talked to some of the guys that have been here longer. They think they're planning something big.. maybe you should get out of the city Luke."

"And leave Faith here with Sophia? and Ida? and the kids? I can't do that Noah."

"I meant all of you.. I'm serious.. I.. I just don't like the way they're talking."

"We can't just leave Noah.. We have jobs here.."

"I know.. I know.. but.. just stay safe ok? I mean it.."

"We will, don't worry. We'll be ok. We'll get through this"

"I hope so"

**Downstairs**

"But Mr. Churchill can't be busy! It's Christmas." Andrew told Casey in the middle of a discussion about his favourite politician.

"Well.. he has to make sure we can all have a nice Christmas right? But you can still write to him. He'll read your letter when he has time."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure he will. But weren't you going to write to daddy too Andrew?" His mother asked him.

"Oh yeah.. I have to do that too."

"Sounds like you'll be busy this Christmas buddy." Noah said as he walked into the room.

Andrew nodded.

"But busy is good"

"Ah there you two finally are. We were waiting for you so we can have dinner." Casey said when he saw his friends.

"That's all you've been talking about since I got here. Dinner. You didn't even tell me I look nice." Jade snapped.

"I.. I didn't?"

"No. You didn't. But that's ok.. I don't need to hear it every time I see you." Jade said and got up from her seat. "I'll go help out in the kitchen."

"Wait I'll come help you..help out."

"Trouble in paradise already?" Luke asked after they had left the room.

"I don't know.. They seem alright..but Jade seems a little tense." Hunter told him.

"She's noticed it too.. I'm sure.."

"Noticed what?"

"He thinks it's been too quiet around here lately." Luke explained.

"Yes.. there's barely been any.. action.. and what we did get was minor.. it just feels... off.." Noah told them.

"Do you think they're planning something?" Faith asked worriedly.

"I don't know for sure.. but I wish you all would get out of this city.."

"We can't..it's too risky.." Faith told him.

"But it's safer in the country. That's where they're sending the kids.. You should go too.. With Sophia. You all should go." Noah pleaded.

"We can't just up and move everyone.. How would we even do that?"

"Just take the train. I'll buy your tickets. You'll be safer away from this city."

"We can't just leave.. We have jobs.." Hunter said.

"The girls and the children can leave."

"And separate? At a time like this? No way." Hunter said determined.

"But it would be safer for you. All of you."

"Maybe for now.. But who knows what will happen.."

"I just really think you should leave.."

"My husband is away from us.. I'm not sure what's happening to him. If I could choose I'd want him home with me too. I'd stay with him so I'd know for sure what happened if something happened.." Ida told them.

Noah sighed.

"I just don't like the way things are going."

**After dinner.**

"Come on Andrew, it's bedtime for you." Ida said, getting ready to put her son to bed.

"Can I sleep inside?" The boy asked."It's so cold outside."

"Oh I don't know honey.. it's safer in the shelter."

"He can sleep inside till we go to sleep too cant he? We'll hear the sirens in here if there's a raid.. and we can wake him up. And this way we can keep an eye on him too." Luke told her, knowing all too well how cold the shelter was.

"Well.. alright then.." Ida said, giving in.

Andrew cheered.

"I want a story! From Noah."

"A story? What about?"

"About Mr. Churchill! He's mad at Mr. Hitler."

Noah looked at Ida for confirmation who just nodded. He took this as a sign to just go along with Andrew's story.

"Yes.. yes he is. And you want a story about them?"

Andrew nodded. "Because you know them right?"

"Well..I don't know them in person. But Mr. Churchill is mad at Mr. Hitler, because Mr. Hitler was throwing a fit over not being as powerful as he feels he should be. So Mr. Churchill thinks he should set him right. He needs to send Mr. Hitler to.. detention."

"Mr. Hitler is not a very nice man. Right mum?" Andrew asked his mother who nodded at him.

"That's right dear."

"Mr. Hitler picks on others, so Mr. Churchill wants to teach him a lesson." Noah continued.

"Mr. Churchill is teaching Mr. Hitler to be a nice man?"

"Yes, something like that."

"Is it working?"

"Ah.. he's getting there. I think he needs a little more time."

"But why doesn't Mr. Hitler listen? Is it because he's so bad? What does his mummy think?"

"You know.. I.. wonder the same thing.." Noah told the boy.

"Maybe I should write him too and ask. Do you think he'll write back?"

"I don't know if he'll write back... but maybe you can help Mr. Churchill in his mission to make him nicer."

**Later that night, after the kids have been put to bed.**

"It's almost 10.." Hunter noted. "And I haven't heard anything yet.. do you think they'll leave us alone for Christmas?"

"They might.. Maybe they have their own Christmas celebrations."

"Do they celebrate Christmas too?" Faith wondered.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Of course they do Faith. They're not that different from us you know. They just speak a different language"

Faith blushed.

"How would I know that Luke?"

Hunter put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"It doesn't matter anyway. We're just going to have our first Christmas as a family."

Faith smiled.

"Yes, yes we are."

"Where did Casey and Jade go?" Luke asked, suddenly realising he hadn't seen them in a while.

"They went to bed, Jade was tired, but I have a feeling they're talking." Faith explained.

"Talking? About what?"

"She's thinking of leaving the city and going back to her mother's house outside of London."

"She is?"

"Yes, she told me earlier. She'd be closer to the base.. but probably won't be able to keep her job at the hospital. She asked me to come with.. but I don't know.."

"To live at her mother's place?"

"Yes.. away from the city.. with aunt Rose.."

"Is that something you want to do?"

"I don't know.. We're fine here. We'll be ok."

"But Jade wants to move right?"

Faith nodded.

"She seems pretty set on moving back.. but she doesn't really want to leave her job at the hospital.."

"She should get out of here." Noah interrupted. "You all should.. it's dangerous here."

"It's dangerous everywhere Noah. There's a war on." Luke told him.

"Yes..but this area..-"

"And we already discussed this.." Luke said, cutting him off.

**Bedtime.**

"I don't like you sleeping in the house Luke.. what if there's a raid?" Faith told her brother, trying to convince him to sleep in the shelter with the rest of them.

"I'll be ok Faith, I don't think there's going to be a raid tonight."

"Yeah it's pretty late already." Noah agreed. "They're usually earlier.. because they have to get back to their base too.. before dawn."

"He can be with us in the shelter in a minute if needed honey." Hunter said, trying to get his wife to come with him.

"Yes, first sign of trouble and I will be out there, I promise." Luke told his sister and gave her a hug. "It'll be ok. Good night."

"I hope so." Faith said as he hugged back. "Good night."

"Good night guys" Hunter said as he lead Faith out to the shelter.

Noah watched the door close and looked around the tiny kitchen.

"So uhm.. I'll just get my stuff and sleep down here.. or something.."

"What? Why would you want to do that?" Luke asked, surprised.

"Well uhm.. I uh..just thought.. after.. what I said earlier.."

Luke walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's ok, I'm not angry."

"You're not? But.. I thought.."

"I'm not angry, I promise."

"Good.. I'm glad.. but.. I meant what I said earlier.."

"I know and I promise I'll think about it some more... but not now." Luke said and grabbed Noah's hand and lead him up the stairs to his room.

**Luke's bedroom.**

"Uhm.. I uh.. do you uhm.. have a side you sleep on?" Luke asked, suddenly feeling a little shy.

"Nah I'm good with whatever." Noah replied, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Right.. ok.. uhm.. so.. uh.. I don't snore.. I think."

Noah laughed.

"I'll be sure to tell you if you do"

"Ok.. uhm.. you should probably keep your clothes on.. in case we uh.. have to get up quickly.."

"That's ok, I can dress fast. Why are you so nervous?"

"Uhm.. well.. I've.. never had.. someone.. I like.. in.. the.. same.. bed.. as.. me.."

"You're making it sound like you're a virgin." Noah said laughingly.

Luke blushed.

"Wait.. you are a virgin?" Noah asked, suddenly very serious.

"Well.. I uh.. never really uh met anyone I uh.. could solve that problem with." Luke said and blushed and turned away. "what's up with that expression? You look like you feel sorry for me"

"No no that's not it." Noah said quickly. "I.. I guess I just didn't expect it.."

"You mean you have.. uhm.. you know.. with.. someone?"

"Once... it was a girl from the next town.."

"Yeah? what.. what was that like?"

"Awful. She hated it. We both did. I just did it to.. I don't know.. have something to tell my friends I guess."

"Hoping it might change something?" Luke asked.

"That too. But it obviously didn't work. Whatever this is.. that we have.. we're stuck with it."

Luke got into bed.

"I don't mind being stuck with it.. with you."

Noah smiled and got into bed as well.

"Same here."

**December 25th, 1940**

"Santa brought us presents! Even now we moved."Andrew announced when he noticed the presents underneath the small Christmas tree.

"Santa always knows where you are Andrew." Luke told him.

"Yeah? Oh he knows about baby Sophia too. How does he know what she wants?"

"Santa is magical Andrew. He knows everything." Noah said.

"Really?" Andrew said and looked at his mum. "Can I open my present now?"

"In a minute honey, we're just waiting for everyone."

"Oh you weren't all waiting for me were you?" Jade asked as she entered the room, looking like she hadn't slept in 3 weeks.

"We were waiting for everyone to get up yes.. Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, yeah.. fine.. just.. didn't sleep that well I guess.." Jade said, not convincing anyone.

"Morning all." Casey said as he walked in, not looking a lot better than Jade.

"Hey Case." Noah greeted his friend."Did you sleep alright?"

"Oh yeah, fine. Eventually."

"I kept him awake half the night.." Jade said, obviously feeling bad.

"And I still don't mind so don't feel bad about that." Casey said and kissed her cheek.

"Can I open my present now?" Andrew asked, not understanding what the holdup is.

Ida sighed.

"Alright, go get your present."

Andrew turned out to be a force to be reckoned with when he opened his presents and decided to help his siblings to unwrap theirs.

All three of the Simmons kids got a gasmask, Andrew also got an army helmet, Margaret a doll, Estelle got a journal and a fountain pen and even baby Sophia got a teddy bear and 2 new dresses.

"Do I even want to know where you found all that on an RAF base?" Luke asked Noah quietly.

Noah grinned.

"I have my ways."

***December 29th/30th, 1940**

"Looks like this is it guys, let's go back." Casey said, searching the sky from his plane.

"I don't know Casey.. I haven't heard a single retreat order yet.. or anything by way of clearance.." Noah said.

"Noah you're in charge. We got a few and the rest of them went home again. Let's go back, were done here."

"I'm saying we should stay because.."

"Noah look out! He's on your left! I'll handle this one, get out of the way. I got him earlier. He's trying to take us down with him." Casey yelled over the radio when an enemy plane suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

"Casey don't be ridiculous! He's closest to me! I'll get him." Noah said and fired before Casey could protest.

They watched the plane catch fire and fall from the sky down into the North Sea. The pilot didn't jump out so they figured he was either dead or would be very soon.

"I could've taken him. He was mine." Casey said agitated. "Can we go back now or do you want to wait until they all come back?"

"No need for that attitude airman." Noah said, reminding himself the entire squadron was listening in and he had to at least sound like he was in charge. "But yes, we can head back now.. its seems like they've gone home."

"Finally." Casey sighed. "I want out of this thing and into a bed."

"Yes, home we go boys." Harrison said happily. "Wow.. see that glow? The bastards got us good tonight."

"Oh...my...god..." Casey stammered a few minutes later. "Is.. is that St Paul's there?"

"It is...holy crap..Casey look at the city!" Noah said when he saw the fires burning underneath him.

"Shit! What part is this? Jade lives near that damn church! We have to get these things on the ground now!"

"Forget your GIRL Hughes my MOTHER lives there!" Harrison yelled at him over the radio.

"Everyone calm down now!" Noah told his squadron, trying not to panic himself while thinking of Luke down there in the flames."We need to stay clearheaded if we want to land these things!"

"We're still 10 minutes out Mayer. I can have this thing on the ground within 2 if you let me."

"Where do you plan to land Harrison?" Noah asked, searching the horizon.

"There's a large field a little north east of here. Pretty sure there won't be any cows there now."

"Can we land there? And take off again?"

"Unless the flames spread.."

"I say we do it." Casey interrupted.

"I don't know guys. It's risky." Noah said. "I'm in charge here.. I'll get shit for it if it goes wrong."

"And then you'll get sent home to America where you won't have to deal with bombs and firestorms. Sounds pretty good to me." Harrison snapped.

"As good as it sounds it wouldn't be very good to get fired now would it?" Noah replied.

"Make a decision NOW Mayer. The field is close but we have to change course NOW if we want to land there."

Noah took a deep breath.

Ok. Ok we'll do it. Lead the way Harrison."

A few minutes later everyone was on the ground.

"If they come back we're screwed." Noah said, looking at the planes in the open field.

"Let's just hope they don't." Casey said as he ran across the field towards the city.

"Yes..let's hope so.." Noah said and looked up at the flames surrounding the buildings, relentlessly ravaging the city in front of them. "Luke.."

"The wind is heading the other way. The planes should be safe here.. see you back on base guys.. hopefully." Harrison said as a last goodbye and started running too.

Noah ran through the streets, passing burning houses and screaming and crying people. He had to get to Luke's house. He didn't know what he'd find but he just had to know if Luke was ok.

"He has to be ok. He will be. He's smart." Noah thought to himself over and over again as flame shrouded images filled his mind.

When he got to the street he came face to face with what appeared to be walls of fire. Some firemen tried to fight the flames but seemed to be losing the battle.

"Mate unless you want to put out the fire by staring at it I think you should clear off. Probably no survivors here anyway."

* * *

><p><em>*The fire described on this daynight actually happened. It went down into the history books as the Second Great Fire of London. Between 6PM on the 29th and 6AM on the 30th about 136 German bombers dropped roughly 30.000 incendiaries (fire bombs) on London. Burning down houses, churches and other buildings. It was one of the most destructive raids of the war._


	8. Hell's Bells Ring

"What? That.. that's not possible. Are there still people inside?" Noah asked looking at the burning houses in front of him.

"No-one alive." One of the firemen told him.

Noah took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Do you know if the family that lived in that second house on the right got out in time?"

"That house? I think I saw some people leave it. Check the air raid shelter on Church street. That's where they would've gone, I think."

"Right.. right.. the shelters.. of course.."

"I hope your girl is alright son." The fireman said, giving him a small smile.

Noah nodded

"Yeah..yeah..there's a whole family in there..two..actually.. I'll.. go check the shelters."

**Church street shelter**

"I'm sorry sir but we don't keep record of who's in the shelter. We're not a hospital." The warden in charge of the shelter told Noah when he asked if there was anyone by the name Snyder there. "Officially there are 100 people here.. but I think it might be 3-4 times as much.." she said apologetic. "But you are free to go in and search for your.. wife?"

"Ahh..something like that. Thank you for your help."

"No problem sir. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thanks.. uhm.. actually.. is there another shelter around here?" Noah asked.

The warden nodded.

"There's another one on Bridge street. It's not far from here."

"Alright. I know where it is, thank you. I'll go check there." Noah said and left.

**Bridge street shelter**

"Could you ask around?" Noah asked the warden. "It's a woman with a baby and one with 2 small children."

"I can check sir."

"Thank you." Noah said, looking around for a familiar face. "Luke? Faith? Are you guys here? Hunter?" He called out and then his heart stopped for a minute. There, standing just a few meters away from him was Luke. He grabbed his shoulder but the man that turned around wasn't Luke. "Oh.. sorry..I thought you were someone else."

"It's ok. Did you lose someone airman?" The man asked.

"Yes...but..I'll find them. I have to find them."

"Good luck.. it's a mess out there."

Noah nodded.

"I know.. thank you."

"I think your best shot would be the hospital sir.. lots of people got hurt tonight.. we were full before the raid started." The warden told Noah.

"Thank you..I'll try that." Noah said and turned around to leave the shelter but then heard a familiar voice call his name. He looked around and saw Ida standing a few meters away from him, waving him over.

"Ida! Thank god!"

"It's so good to see you.. have you found the others yet?" Ida asked after she'd pulled him into a tight hug.

"No..have you?" Noah said and gave her a worried look.

"I'm here with my two little ones.. Estelle was with Faith and the baby.. I.. I think.. they're here too.. but I'm not sure.." Ida explained.

"We'll find them." Noah said reassuringly. "What about Luke and Hunter?"

"They're long gone.. they're reporting on the fires." Ida told him.

"They are? But.. that's dangerous! It's awful out there!" Noah said, trying not to think of Luke out there in the firestorms.

"I.. I'm sure they'll be careful."

"God...why are they reporting.. can't someone else do it?"

"That's what Faith said too.. before we had to leave the house.. did you see our house?" Ida asked carefully.

Noah nodded.

"I did.. I..I'm sorry."

Ida sighed.

"It's going to be gone.. isn't it?"

"I think so.. but there were a lot of firefighters around..so.. maybe.." Noah told her, trying to sound positive.

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by Faith calling their names and walking over to them, Estelle following close behind carrying a sleeping Sophia.

"Faith!" Noah said and let himself be pulled into yet another hug.

"It's so good to see you.. is Luke with you?" Faith asked, her arms still around Noah's neck

"No...Ida said he was reporting."

"Oh.. yes.. of course.." Faith said, slowly letting go. "I was just.. hoping you would have found him by now.. both of them."

"Not yet.. but I will find them. They'll be ok.." Noah said, hoping he was right.

"Please be careful Noah, it's a disaster out there." Faith said.

"I will, don't worry. But I have to find Luke. You just stay here.. please. So I know where to find you if I have news.."

Faith nodded.

"I hope you find him."

"Me too.." Noah said and gave her a quick hug.

"Be careful airman. We need you to win this war." A man called out after him as Noah left the shelter.

**Elsewhere in the city.**

"Luke be careful. That house doesn't look very safe anymore." Hunter said, looking at the gutted house in front of them.

"I hear crying! Someone is still in there." Luke said, looking for a way inside.

"There might be but we can't get ourselves killed either! We should get someone.. someone that knows what they're doing." Hunter said, looking around.

"There's no-one else around to help! Everyone is busy." Luke replied.

Hunter groaned in frustration.

"Luke! Look at that house.. there's barely anything left! One strong gust of wind and it's gone!"

"So what, we should just leave?" Luke asked indignant.

"Yes! And get some help!"

"They might be dead by then. I'm going in." Luke said, taking off his bag and trying to break away the broken glass from the window.

"No you're not, you don't know what you're doing!"

"Other than possibly saving someone's life?"

"You're going to get hurt Luke! The house is ready to cave in!"

"Which is why I'm going through the window instead of opening the door. I've seen them do it before. It'll be ok."

"So you say.." Hunter muttered under his breath

"You could help me instead of just standing there, you know." Luke said as he carefully climbed through the window.

"And go in there? No thanks. It's too dangerous. I'd like to see my daughter grow up."

"It's fine. Just shut up so I can hear where the crying is coming from. Hello?" Luke said, cocking his head to listen for a reply. "Hello? I'm here to help you. Where are you?" He called out moving through the house.

At that moment in another part of the house the roof caved in and for a minute everything was dark from the dust cloud it started.

"LUKE GET OUT OF THERE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Hunter yelled, trying not to panic.

"Don't worry, its fine. I'm being careful." Luke said in between coughs. "I think it's a child crying.. it's coming from in there.. where the roof just caved in."

"Do you see anything?" Hunter asked, wishing his brother in law would get out of the house.

"No.. just a lot of rubble.. wait.. I think I see something." Luke said, climbing over the rubble to where he just saw a piece of fabric moving in the wind.

"What is it? Did you find the child?"

Luke dug through the rubble, trying to free the woman underneath. When he cleared her face he saw her eyes were empty and unfocused.

"Hunter.. mark the door.. 1 dead.."

A small yell coming from the room a few doors away from him snapped Luke out of his state of shock and sorrow.

"Ok I hear you. Keep making noise. I'm coming to help! Make more noise! I'm coming!" Luke said, making his way over to where the sound was coming from.

"Be careful in there ok Luke? My daughter needs her uncle."

"I see something!"Luke said and out of habit pushed the door to the room open a little further causing more of the roof come crashing down.

"Luke! Luke! Do you need help in there? Are you ok?"

"I'll live.. don't worry." Luke replied and was shocked to see a crib underneath a part of a collapsed wall when the dust cloud cleared. "But there's a kid in here!"

"There is! Hurry up and grab the kid then and get out!" Hunter told him.

"I cant! There's a piece of wall on top of the crib."

"Then dig it out from underneath! Just hurry up."

"I can't lift it! You're going to have to help me!"

"I can't go in there! What if the whole thing comes crashing down?"

"Just be careful."

Hunter took a deep breath and climbed through the window while cursing his brother in law for getting them in this mess.

"Ok, I'm in. Luke, where are you!"

"The room next to the kitchen. Just follow my voice." Luke said and knelt down next to the crib, finding a very scared looking little girl under a blanket, clutching a teddy bear and a small dog laying at her feet. "Hey honey, we're going to get you out ok?" He told the girl.

"Where is my mummy?" The girl asked in between sobs and Luke realised the woman he'd just found must have been the child's mother.

"We'll find her. Let's just get you out of there first ok sweetie?"

Hunter carefully made his way into the room and over to the crib.

"Hunter can you get the dog? I'll take the child." Luke said when he noticed his brother in law kneeling next to him.

"Sure.. but we have to get that wall off of them first."

"We can break this part of the crib to get them out.. I don't think we can move that wall"

Hunter nodded and gave the girl who looked like she was about to start crying again a reassuring smile.

"It's going to be ok. We're going to get you two out."

"It's wood.. pretty old by the looks of it.. maybe we can break it with some pieces of stone.." Luke suggested after taking a good look at the crib and looked around for a piece of stone to use. "Okay honey, we need you to move away from us as much as you can, put your arms above your head and put your head and your dog under the blanket. Can you do that for us? So we can get you out of here?"

The girl gave him a frightened stare but eventually did what Luke asked her.

The two men started banging on the edges of the crib, trying to get it to break.

"Stop, stop, stop! We're scaring her and this is giving off way too many splinters.. let's try ripping it with our hands." Hunter said when their first attempt only resulted in a crying girl and barking dog.

"Alright.. you're right. Pull on three. One.. two.. three!" Luke said and together they yanked off some of the crib's side and part of the headboard which caused the wall to crumble slightly. "That's enough! That's good enough, let's get them and get out of here!"

Hunter quickly grabbed the dog and turned around to go back the way he came but at that moment another part of the roof came crumbling down, blocking their way.

"Hunter are you ok?"

Hunter coughed, struggling to keep the dog from wriggling out of his arms.

"I'm ok.. but the way is blocked. We'll have to climb out. There's no other way."

"Ok. Give me the dog and climb over, I'll hand you the girl and the dog and follow." Luke said, quickly assessing the situation.

"Ok." Hunter said, carefully climbing over the rubble of the caved in roof and walls and taking the girl and the dog from Luke. "Ok, I've got them. Now get yourself out of there too."

"Alright let's get out of here NOW." Luke said when he'd safely joined Hunter on the other side of the rubble and took the girl from him.

"Gladly."

**Hospital**

"I know you're busy miss.. but can you please check if you have anyone by the name of Snyder here?" Noah asked one of the nurses.

"I can try but it'll take a few minutes." The nurse told him.

"That's ok.. I can wait a few minutes. I just..really have to find my.. my friend."

"Are you sure your friend was brought here?" The nurse asked, checking her papers. "I don't see anyone by that name on my list.. but we haven't gotten names of everyone yet.. It's been busy tonight." She said with an almost apologetic tone in her voice.

"Alright... thank you for your help anyway."

"Can I get some help here?" Hunter called out as he walked into the hospital carrying both the dog and the girl.

"Hunter!" Noah said and made his way to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah.. mostly.. Why are you here? Are you hurt? Have you been to the house?" Hunter asked, handing the girl over to one of the nurses.

"Yes.. I was looking for you and Luke."

"Luke is right behind me. He got a little banged up when a bomb went off near us.. but he's ok. We ran into a medic outside that wanted to check him over."

"So he's still outside then?" Noah asked.

"He should be.. there was an ambulance right outside."

"Alright, thanks Hunter." Noah said, already on his way out.

"Thanks Martin, I'm ok now." Luke said, walking backwards into the hospital at that same moment.

"Luke!" Noah called out.

Luke turned around at the sound of his name and pulled Noah into a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you. So glad you're ok. I heard about planes getting shot down. I was so worried!"

"Me! What about you? You should've gone straight to a shelter!" Noah replied, returning the embrace.

"We were working. Faith and Ida and the kids slept in the shelter. Have you been to the house yet? Have you seen them?"

"Yes, yes, they're fine. But you should've worked when it was safe!"

"We only went out in between raids.. and then we found a little girl and a dog in a bombed out house."

"You did? Is she ok?"

"I think so. Hunter took her inside to get her seen by a doctor." Luke explained. "What about you guys?"

"Us? Well.. we had a rough night.. they got a few of ours.. we got some of theirs.. and on the way back we saw the fire.." Noah said before noticing a bandage on Luke's head, partially covered by his hair. "What happened to your head?"

"Huh? Oh nothing major. A little bomb damage."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I have a hard head." Luke said grinning.

"You shouldn't joke about that." Noah said and gently touched the bandage."You could have been killed."

"I'm fine.. just a little bumped and bruised. I got hurt worse falling out of my tree house at home as a kid. Ask Casey."

"I don't care about hospital policy! She's just been brought in and I want to see her! She's my fiancé! I want to know how she's doing!" Casey yelled at a nurse, as if on cue.

"She's being seen by a doctor now. I will come get you when I know more and you can see her.. airman." The nurse told Casey, unimpressed by his yelling.

"Case! Casey!" Luke called out, trying to get his friend's attention.

Casey threw a quick glance in his direction.

"Sorry Luke not now. I'm trying to get some information here."

"Information that we cannot release yet. Just take a seat please." The nurse told him.

"If you won't tell me where she is I'll go find her myself."

"We can't tell you airman, just have a seat please."

"No I will not have a seat! She could be dead for all I know!"

"We will let you know when we can, just have a seat. Please!"

"Case.. come on. Calm down.. let these people do their jobs ok?" Luke said, trying to calm Casey down.

"They said I don't have the right to see her! I want to know if she's ok! That's all!"

"Why don't you have the right to see her?"

"Because we're not married and I'm not family." Casey said, glaring at the nurse.

"I'm sorry sir but it's policy." The nurse said.

"I'm family. She's my cousin. Can you tell me?" Luke asked her.

"Do you have any proof of that? ID? I just have to make sure you're not a collaborator trying to finish what Gerry started tonight."

"He's not and neither am I!" Casey yelled. "She's my fiancé! Do I look like a collaborator to you!"

"We can't afford to take chances sir, we are dealing with lives here. She is in good hands, I promise. I'm sorry for the trouble, but there's nothing else I can do." The nurse said, standing her ground.

"I think I have my ID on me." Luke said, digging through his pockets.

"Luke? Casey? Are you guys ok?" Ali asked when she saw her friends at the information desk.

"No we are not!"Casey said angry. "Jade could be dead right now, but I'm not allowed to know that because I'm not family!" He said and turned his attention back to the nurse behind the desk. "IF I was a collaborator, or a spy, or anything like that, do you honestly think I'd go through the trouble of taking out an enemy and stealing his uniform IN ORDER TO SNEAK INTO A HOSPITAL AND FIND ONE WOMAN!"

"You wouldn't be the first."

"It's ok Heather. I know them. They're not spies."

"I don't know Alison. I don't want to break the rules for just anyone."

"My name is Casey Hughes, I'm 22 years old and was born in 1918 in Oakdale, Illinois, I like my mum's cooking and hot fires in the winter. I came here in October to fight in the Eagle Squadron, I'm an Airman first class and Jade Taylor is my fiancé. If you need more proof go ask her yourself."

"Really Heather, they're ok. I'll take him through."

"Alright Alison... but if something happens.."

"I'll take responsibility, but nothing will happen, I promise."

"Can we go now?" Casey asked.

"Sure, follow me." Ali said and led them down a hallway.

"Uhm.. Case.. fiancé? When did you ask her?" Luke asked.

"I haven't yet. But fiancé sounds better to those people."

"What if she says no?"

"Luke, I don't even know if she's ALIVE yet."

"Stay with me. She should be around that corner." Ali told him.

Casey nodded and did as he was told.

"Ok, here it is.. but the doctor is still with her. The curtains are still closed. Wait here, I'll go check inside." Ali said, after stopping in front of a door.

"See?" Luke said. "Everything is going to be fine. If there's a doctor with her she's alive."

"I hope so.." Casey said, throwing nervous glances at the door.

**Inside the room**

"Hello Jade, doctor Spencer. How are things here?" Ali asked when she entered the room.

"She's going to be ok, nasty bump on the head but she'll live." The doctor told her.

"The house kind of.. fell on me.. apparently." Jade said, sounding tired and somewhat out of it.

"I want to keep her here for a few days to keep an eye on her because that wrist might need a cast." Dr Spencer said and handed Ali the chart.

Ali glanced at the chart for a second, quickly making sure Jade didn't have any major injuries.

"Is she good enough for visitors do you think doctor?"

"I'd say so. But that's up to miss Taylor herself to decide."

"There is someone here for me?" Jade asked.

Ali nodded.

"Casey. He's worried about you. Shall I go get him?"

"Yes, please. I want to see him."

**Outside **

"What's taking her so long?" Casey said getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"They probably need to go over a few things. Just calm down." Luke told him.

"She'll be ok Casey, I'm sure." Noah said, trying to make his friend feel better.

"I hope so.. she just has to be.." Casey said, trying to look through the curtains

"Casey. You can come in. She wants to see you." Ali said and stepped aside to let Casey in.

"What happened to you?" Casey said, rushing into the room and sitting down on the edge of Jade's bed, holding her hand. "I was so worried.. I saw them pull you out and then they wouldn't tell me anything here. I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you."

"They told me the house..fell on me... You didn't lose me. I'm still here." Jade said, smiling at Casey.

"The house she was in was on fire and collapsed." The doctor explained. "She's extremely lucky to be alive."

"I'm so glad you're ok." Casey said, placing a small kiss on her hand.

"Me too.. but I don't really remember anything."

"That's probably for the best." Doctor Spencer said. "Well, I have other patients to see. If you need anything miss Taylor, there's a nurse around here at all times."

Jade nodded and the doctor left.

"They wouldn't let me see you.. I was beside myself.." Casey said, stroking Jade's hair out of her face.

"Why not? How did Alison get you here then?" Jade asked.

"We're not married.. or related.." Casey explained. "Ali vouched for me and brought me here.. and I'm so glad I found you."

"I'm glad you're here too" Jade said and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad they got me out."

"Me too.. I.. I don't know what I would've done if they hadn't." Casey told her and gently kissed her. "Marry me."

"What?" Jade asked surprised.

"Will you marry me? I'm serious. I never want to go through this again. I want to know how you're doing. Marry me."

"Is that the only reason why you want to marry me?"

"No, no of course not. I love you. I want to spend my life with you. Grow old with you. Please say yes."

"But..these aren't exactly prime wedding conditions.. we're at war."

"I don't care. I just.. I want to make it official.. I want you to be my wife."

Jade glanced at her hands for a second.

"Really?"

"Yes! I love you Jade. I've never felt this way about anyone before in my life. Please.. say yes.. and become Mrs. Hughes."

Jade smiled.

"I...yes.. I'll marry you."

Casey felt like he was about to burst from happiness.

"Yes? Yes? You'll marry me?" He said and kissed her. "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

"Well uhm.. congratulations.. I uh.. have to get back to work."Ali said, feeling awkward and all but ran out of the room.

"Is everything alright?" Luke asked when Ali rushed past him.

"Yes, yes.. fine. I have to get back to work."

"Is Jade ok?"

Ali nodded, pretending to study the chart in her hand.

"Can we go in?"

"Sure, sure go in. Good idea. I have to work now."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, don't worry. Just busy." Ali called out over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

"That was.. strange." Luke said and pushed the door open and walked into the room with Noah. Casey had gotten into bed with Jade and carefully but firmly held her in his arms.

"She said yes!" Casey told them, smiling brightly. "I asked her to marry me and she said yes!"

"You did!" Luke asked.

Casey nodded.

"Yeah. We love each other.. so why wait?"

"There's a war on.." Noah reminded him.

"So? I'm not going to let Hitler stop me from marrying the girl I love." Casey declared.

"Well.. in that case.. congratulations.." Noah said.

"Thanks man. We'll do it as soon as Jade is back on her feet. I can't wait to tell my parents."

"Yes..congratulations guys."

"Thanks Luke."Jade said. "Did you guys get through the raid ok?"

"We survived. It was a disaster.. but we survived." Luke told her.

"Good.. I'm glad. How is the house? My mum has enough room for all of us.."

"Well..the house...there's not much left."

"You'll be safer at your mums place anyway."Casey said and pulled Jade a little closer.

"Wait.. oh god Luke.. your pictures.." Noah said, suddenly remembering something.

"I know.. but.. it's ok.. they're only pictures." Luke said and shrugged.

"No.. that's not what I meant.." Noah said and pulled a few slightly burnt pictures from his pocket. "I found these.. while I was looking for you. They were on the road.. near the house."

"They were?" Luke said looking through the pictures. "They're still ok.. they're not burnt.."

"Well.. just a little.. but you can still see who's in them." Noah said."I guess the windows got knocked out.. and they just.. blew into the street."

"Thank you..for picking them up." Luke said and smiled. "These are the only pictures I have of my family" He said and looked around before quickly kissing Noah. "Thank you."

Noah blushed

"You're welcome."

**January 6th 1941, RAF base**

Maddie was sitting in the cockpit of a plane, reading a paper on her break scanning the headlines when one in particular caught her eye.

"What? Amy* is dead? That.. she can't be!"

"Amy? A friend of yours?" Ken asked.

"No, no she was a pilot.. she was corresponding with me.. about the ATA."

"And? What's the matter?"

Maddie handed him the paper and showed him the headline.

"She died in a crash yesterday!"

"Damn...that's a shame.."

"That's all you have to say!"

"What else am I supposed to say? It is a shame." Ken said and grabbed a wrench and went back to work.

"Well.. yes.. but.. she was famous! Everyone knows Amy Johnson. She flew all the way to Australia on her own.. she was.. my idol!" Maddie told him. "When I applied to the ATA she wrote me back and we were trying to figure out a time and date for my interview."

"It happens Mads..unfortunately. Planes fly, planes crash.. not always but it's something we have to live with.. and I am sorry Amy died. I am."

Maddie sighed

"I know.. but.. its Amy. I've admired her.. forever.."

Ken patted her on the shoulder.

"Try contacting ATA..maybe there's going to be a funeral you could attend. And if you really admire her...live up to her."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Become the same thing she was, become the pilot you're supposed to be. When they let you in a plane you'll take that sky and own it."

"You think I could?"

"Mads I've seen you fly. You're better than most of the guys around here. Even Hallaway thinks so. I'm sure you can live up to Amy if you put your mind to it."

Maddie looked at the paper and then at Ken.

"If I ever get my own plane to fly, I'm calling it AJ."

Ken grinned.

"Call it what you want. But for now.. break's over." He said and tossed her a screwdriver.

**RAF Base, main gate.**

"We're from the Times, we're supposed to interview some of the airmen." Luke told the guard.

"Can I see your ID?"

"Sure, one sec." Luke told him and searched through his pockets to find the document. "There you go."

The guard quickly checked it and handed it back to Luke. "That's fine. And yours?" He asked

Hunter.

Hunter reluctantly gave him a taped together piece of paper.

"Sorry.. my daughter played with it.. I can't get a new one.."

"It's ok ,you're cleared." The guard said, giving him an understanding smile and opened the gate for them.

"He's the first that hasn't made a problem out of it." Hunter mumbled and looked around. "Hey isn't that Noah there?"

"So it is." Luke said happily when he recognised the person Hunter pointed at. "Hey Noah!"

"Hey you.." Noah said, resisting the urge to kiss Luke. "Good to see you again."

"You too, how's everything going?" Luke asked, wishing they were alone.

"Not too bad..considering. All of us made it back here last night."

"That's good, that you all made it back.."

"Yeah.. makes up for the 5 guys we lost last week.." Casey said, interrupting the somewhat awkward small talk.

"It does?" Luke asked.

"Well no not really..but its better coming back with everyone."

Noah nodded.

"Yeah.. better for everyone's mood too. Especially Hallaway's."

"How's he doing lately?"

"Hallaway?" Noah asked. "Stressed..very stressed. Carson can't fly.. he got shrapnel to the left eye.. they managed to get it out but it'll be a while before he can fly.. and Gabe is still grounded."

"And then there's the 5 guys we lost last week, 3 damaged planes.. and Harrison.. well.. he's in no shape to fly either.. after what happened to his mother.." Casey added.

"That doesn't sound good." Luke said.

"Sounds like a pile of epic shit if you ask me." Hunter said, glaring.

"Ignore him. He's in a mood."

"Why?" Casey asked. Is Faith giving you grief?"

"No, no nothing to do with Faith. I'm getting grief for my ID card these days." Hunter explained.

"Why? Is the picture that bad?" Casey joked.

"No Sophia.. got her hands on it and she ripped it into a million little pieces. And now it looks like this." Hunter said and showed him the taped up ID card. "The guard here is the only one so far that hasn't given me grief over it."

"Yeah he is pretty easy.. But that thing is in rough shape." Noah said.

"I know.. I tried to get a new one but they won't give me one because this one hasn't expired yet. You know.. Make Do and Mend.."

"But it's damaged.. did you ask Paul Ryan?"

"Not yet.. we've been too busy.. with moving and everything."

"You should talk to him, he might be able to get you a new one."

"I'll get to it.. eventually. I should go find Hallaway to get some work done. I'll catch up with you guys later." Hunter said and walked away.

"Be careful with him, he's in a mood." Noah warned him.

"That's ok, we can bitch at each other."

"He really is upset isn't he?" Noah asked when Hunter was out of earshot.

"Ah yeah.. but it's not just the ID card. It's everything.. he got a letter from his mother right before the fire.. and it got lost in the fire."

"Damn.. that's a shame.." Noah said and shuddered. "It was a horrible night.."

"It was." Luke agreed. "It's a miracle we all made it out alive."

"Let's go sit somewhere." Casey interrupted them. "I want to read this." He said holding up a letter.

"The old barracks should be empty. We could go there." Noah suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Casey said. "Let's go."

**Old barracks**

Luke wrapped his arms around Noah and kissed him as soon as the door closed behind them.

"I've wanted to do that since the moment I saw you."

"Me too." Noah admitted.

"It's a bit dark in here." Casey said and moved closer to a window to read his letter.

"Isn't there light in here?"

"No.. they don't use these barracks anymore. Well..apparently they use it as a morgue sometimes.."

"How nice." Luke said and made a face. "So what does the letter say?"

"It's from Adam.. and I guess he got too chatty.." Casey said and showed them the letter. "A lot of it got blacked out."

Noah took the letter from Casey's hand and held it up against the window.

"You can sort of see a little bit... like this.."

"But you still can't really make out the words." Casey said and sighed. "I guess he'll have to tell me in person when this mess is over."

"What does he say in the non-blacked out areas?" Luke asked.

"Uhm he's enjoying the weather.. and the nurses.. and Christmas without snow is weird.. I guess he really is in Hawaii then. Far away from everything.. nice weather.. doesn't sound so bad." Casey said.

"Yeah but.. if he's in Hawaii.. it's for a reason.. and look at all the black." Noah reminded them.

"Yeah.. but well.. nothing is really happening there is it? Maybe he's there for training. I haven't heard anything about Hawaii.. have you?" Casey asked.

"No..but that's a lot of black.." Noah trailed off.

"I guess so.. we'll hear about it one way or another.. at some point."

"So what else does he say?" Luke asked.

"Not much.. it's all black save for the bottom.. where he tells me to keep taking care of myself." Casey said, staring at the letter. "I'll.. figure something out.. for the blackness. I'm going to see if I can send a few telegrams. He doesn't know I'm engaged yet."

"What if we scratched the black away?" Luke suggested.

"That'd wreck the whole letter." Noah told him.

"Right.. of course."

"It's ok guys, forget it." Casey said and left.

"He'll come around.. hopefully.." Luke said when the door closed behind Casey.

"I hope so. It's been tough lately.."

Luke nodded.

"And it's probably just going to get worse.."

"I.. try not to think about that.." Noah admitted.

"Let's go back out...it's musty in here." Luke said and placed a small kiss on Noah's lips.

"Five more minutes? I don't want to go back to pretending yet.." Noah said and pulled Luke closer, kissing his neck. "Five minutes.."

"Noah.." Luke groaned softly. "We could be caught..at any minute."

"We won't. Nobody uses this place anymore. We're free here." Noah said and started unbuttoning Luke's coat.

"But...Casey.. said it's... a substitute morgue too.." Luke said, trying not to lose control.

"Only after a heavy raid. The hospital can cope now. We can just.. do.. what.. we.. want.. here.." Noah said, sliding Luke's now open coat off his shoulders.

"A..are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I'm sure. I won't get in trouble. I just.. want to forget this mess.. this war.. I want to be myself.. with you. I.. just.. want.. you.." Noah said after getting rid of his own coat and uniform jacket and started to work on Luke's sweater.

"Wait, wait.. Noah..stop.. wait." Luke said and gently pushed Noah's chest to make him stop. "Look at me." He said and waited for Noah to do so. "I want that too.. but not here.. I don't.. I don't want to risk it.."

"Don't worry. It's safe. If we're quiet no-one will know. We can be ourselves here. Don't you want that? Feel good? Even if only for a little while?" Noah pleaded.

"I do.. I want that more than anything.. but I don't want you to put yourself at risk.."

"I'm ok. No-one will know. I just.. want to feel good.. with you.. because of you.. and make you feel good too. I.. I could get shot down next time I get in that plane.. I want something good to remember this place by. Will.. you.. do that.. for me? Give me something good to remember?"

"I.. I.. I'll do anything for you..I just want you safe.." Luke said, trying not to let Noah's hands on his body distract him.

"We're safe here, I promise." Noah said and kissed him. "There's nothing I want more right now than to forget the world outside that door with you." He said and took off his shirt, dropping it on the growing pile of clothes on the floor. "Forget with me."

_*Amy Johnson, _famous long-distance flier, died in a crash over _Thames Estuary_ while working for the _Air Transport Auxiliary. __  
><em>


	9. Secrets, Lies and Family

**January 6 1941, RAF Base **

Luke slowly opened his eyes after a short nap, trying to make himself remember there is such a thing as planet earth and get some air back into his lungs. Which was being made more difficult by the well built half naked airman snoozing on top of him.

"Noah? Are you awake? We should get up."

Noah groaned but opened his eyes and studied Luke's face for a moment, wiping his hair out of his eyes.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Hurt? No, I haven't felt this good in a long time." Luke said smiling and placed a small kiss on Noah's lips. "Thank you."

"Thank you too." Noah said smiling

"Are you sure no-one heard us?" Luke asked, absently running his fingers through Noah's hair.

"I'm sure. We wouldn't be here like this if they had."

"Yeah.. but we should really get dressed though."

Noah snuggled up to him and pretended to be asleep, a grin forming on his face.

Luke chuckled.

"Come on. What if Casey comes back? I don't think he wants to see us like this."

"Maybe not.. but I want to stay here forever." Noah said and snuggled up to Luke a little more.

"Me too.." Luke admitted. "But we can't.. they'll be wondering where we are." He said and kissed Noah.

"Yeah.. you're right." Noah said and sighed and sat up after they broke the kiss.

"We'll just.. have to be creative from now on. I really don't want it to be just this one time." Luke said grinning. "I kind of enjoyed myself."

"Same here.." Noah said. "We'll think of something."

"My aunt's house is big.. we should be able to.. disappear for a while.. next time you get leave." Luke said suggestively

"I like the sound of that." Noah replied and reluctantly pulled himself away from the other man to get dressed.

"And Paul Ryan wants us to focus on the war.. and boosting morale..and all that. What better way to do that than by coming here to.. talk to you."

"I liked this better than talking." Noah said grinning

"Me too. we'll have to have another.. talk like that soon." Luke said sounding flirty but then suddenly turned serious. "Noah.. did you uhm.. was I.. good?"

Noah smiled and kissed him.

"Very good."

"Yeah? It's just.. I..I'd never done.. anything.. like that.." Luke said and blushed. "Sorry.. I sound like an insecure little girl.."

"It's ok." Noah said reassuringly. "And yes, you were good. Very good. Incredibly good. I think you may be a natural. But that doesn't mean we can't.. perfect the art."

Luke blushed and focused his attention on the buttons of his shirt.

"Thanks.. I guess.."

"Does your aunt know? About.. you know.. I mean.. could I come over and do this in front of her?" Noah asked before leaning in and placing a small kiss on Luke's lips.

"I don't think so."

"Too bad.. do you think.. that will change?"

"I don't know.. Paul Ryan is trying to find us a new house in the city.. but I think Faith and Ida and the kids like being out of the city.."

"Being out of the city isn't so bad"

"I guess.. but it makes our job harder"

"I bet it does. Longer commute.."

Luke nodded.

"But it is closer to this base. That's not such a bad thing."

"Well that's definitely a plus."

Luke smiled

"It is" He said while putting on his coat. "Noah.. this.. it wasn't just to.. forget about the war for a little while.. right?"

Noah grabbed his hands and kissed him.

"No. absolutely not."

"I was hoping you'd say that.. because.. I.. I think I'm in love with you."

Noah smiled.

"Same here"

**January 10th, Training Grounds, RAF base**

"Alright." Reid said holding up a card with four words on it, standing a meter or two away from Gabe. "Read what this says."

"Captain, Dogs, Humanity, Tradition."

"Good." Reid said and walked a little further away and changed the card. "Now?"

Gabe sighed.

"My eyesight is fine Reid."

"That may be so but it's part of the test. Read the words on the card and prove it." Reid ordered.

Gabe sighed again but did what the other man asked him to.

"Attention, Seeking, Ships, Attendance."

"Drop the attitude Sands, this is necessary." Hallaway said sternly.

"But my eyesight is fine sir. I can see everything."

"We're just making sure." Hallaway said and turned to Reid. "Step back Dr Oliver. Airman Sands, close your eyes."

Gabe suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and closed them as per his superior's orders.

"Tell me if he flinches Dr Oliver." Hallway said before taking his handgun out of its holster and firing a few rounds at a target on the other side of the training grounds.

Gabe jumped.

"I thought you were testing my eyesight not trying to make me deaf!"

"We need to test everything Sands." Hallaway explained. "We need to see if you're fit to fight, that includes dealing with enemy and friendly fire."

"I feel fine sir. Just let me fly again. I miss being up there." Gabe pleaded

Hallaway ignored his plea and handed him the gun.

"You're to fire five rounds under my commands, if you start stumbling, I'll stop and we'll do it again."

"Let me guess you're testing my nerves now?"

"Drop the attitude Sands and get ready."

"Alright..but I won't be using one of these much in my plane.."

"Well we can't waste plane ammo now can we?" Hallaway said and waited for Gabe to get in position. "Alright, Attention! Make ready! Hurry it up you know it's loaded! Aim! What are you waiting for? I said aim! Fire!"

Gabe was caught off guard by the sudden change in Hallaway's attitude and fired a shot that went completely off course.

"What was that Sands? Aim at the target, don't try to shoot your lunch from the sky. Again!"

Gabe grounded himself and fired another shot, hitting a brick wall instead of the target.

"Come on Sands even Coleman can do better than that! Hit. the. TARGET. AGAIN!" Hallaway barked.

"I'm not used to firing one of these sir!" Gabe defended himself.

"Get used to it! You know how to shoot, you do it in a plane just with controls! Get your mentality right, fire the next three in succession, you got it?"

Gabe swallowed and turned his head, closing his eyes, trying to ground himself while Hallaway barked complete nonsense at him as a fake distraction.

"Focus..focus...keep the focus...nothing else exists..there's nothing else there...just the gun and the target." He told himself and aimed and fired three shots, one hit the left of the target, one the top and the last one close to the center.

"That's better." Hallaway said."See, you can do it Sands. You just have to focus."

"I don't even know what you were trying to see there, sir. I don't fire a handgun, I shoot from the sky and drop bombs.."

"You still need to be able to hit a target. And if you get shot down behind enemy lines you have to be able to defend yourself."

"Right... ok what's next?"

Hallaway turned to Reid.

"Doctor Oliver?"

"Stamina and speed." Reid told them. "You take that course as fast as you can." He said and nodded at the obstacle course.

"Alright Sands, line up with the wooden ladder, when I say go, you go." Hallaway said and waited for Gabe to make his way over to the start of the course. "3.2.1 - GO!"

"He is doing a lot better sir. he barely made it one lap when we started training." Reid told Hallaway as they watched Gabe scale the ladder, swing across the water, run through the tires and climb up the wall.

"He is doing well." Hallaway agreed. "We're only.. 1:35 in." He said after glancing at his watch.

Reid nodded

"But I'm a little worried about his leg. His knee still gives him trouble after a while."

"Hm..we might need to do something about that.." Hallaway said, watching Gabe start on the bars and noticing that he's lifting himself with some effort, his left leg obviously giving him some trouble, falling, wincing and getting up and trying again.

"Easy on that leg Gabriel!" Reid yelled and turned to Hallaway. "I think he can fly sir.. but maybe not combat just yet."

"I need him back Doctor Oliver. I lost 5 men last week."

"I know sir.. but maybe you could let Coleman fly. For now." Reid suggested.

"Coleman? I don't know about that Doctor Oliver." Hallway said, watching Gabe struggle with the netting on the ground, dragging his left leg along.

"Sir.. I really don't like how that leg is looking. I think he's bleeding. Maybe we should make him stop. I'm not a bone guy.. I'm a brain guy.. knees aren't my specialty.."

"Alright." Hallaway agreed. "Come back Sands!" He called out.

"I'm.. ok.. sir.. almost.. done!"

"Gabriel come back. I don't know if I can fix your knee if you screw it up more!" Reid called out.

"Sands I ORDER you off that track. NOW." Hallaway barked.

Gabe glared but did as he was told.

"It's not that bad sir.. just a little sore and bloody. I can take it."

"That leg clearly isn't well enough for running yet." Reid said and helped Gabe sit down on a bench.

"No..let's see what happened."

Gabe rolled his trouser leg up, visibly wincing.

Reid knelt down in front of him.

"How the hell did you run with that knee Gabriel? Its twice the normal size! And you ripped that wound on your leg open again.." he said and gently touched his knee to see if everything was still in place.

Gabe yelped loudly

"I..I don't know.."

"I don't think anything's out of place.." Reid said and got up again. But you need to rest it for at least a week."

"A week? And then he can fly again?" Hallaway asked hopeful.

"No. A week and then we'll see if he can walk without crutches again. I think you need to find yourself another pilot sir."

"So..wait.. I can't EVER fly again?"Gabe asked.

"I don't know. we'll have to see how that leg heals.. but I don't think you'll be flying anytime soon."

"He'll be up in the air again at some point, I'm sure." Hallaway said.

"Not in the next month I think. That leg doesn't look good right now."

"But I don't NEED my leg to fly. I'll be sitting in the plane anyway."

"That leg could lead to a whole host of other problems if don't do anything about it."

"Come on Reid.. I miss flying.."

"I know you do and I also know that leg needs to be taken care of."

"Is there anything you can do to.. speed up his recovery Dr Oliver?" Hallaway asked.

"I can give him something for the pain.. and sew that leg back up.. but that's about it."

"Would that be enough?" Gabe asked.

"It's all I can do. You need to keep your weight off it as much as you can."

Gabe have him an extremely frustrated look and sighed.

"Alright."

Reid put an arm around him to help him up.

"Come on Gabriel. Lean on me and we'll get your leg cleaned up and find you some crutches."

Gabe glared but accepted the other man's help.

"Come on, work with me. You know I only want to help you get better."

"You make it seem as thought that won't happen."

"I just don't want you to force anything. If you do that you'll get sent home and you'll be given a Purple Heart and you'll be hobbling around like this for the rest of your life."

Gabe sighs.

"Ok, Ok.. I get it."

"I know you miss it.. but maybe we can get you in with the ATA for now.. to get back into the game."

"Excuse me?"

"When the swelling on that knee has gone down and that wound has healed.. maybe you can fly for the ATA for now.. until you're fit enough to fly combat again." Reid suggested.

Gabe turned to Hallaway and gave him a hopeful look.

"Sir?"

"I'll.. look into it. I'll get back to you."

"Alright" Gabe said and sighed, letting Reid support him as they walked away.

"Come on Gabriel. You made it this far, don't give up now."

"Every time I take one step forward I'm forced to take three steps back again." Gabe complained.

"You just want too much too soon."

"Reid, it's been MONTHS. I'm getting restless."

"I know.. but give it a week or two and you'll hopefully be able to fly again. Even if it's not combat."

"God I hope so."

"Maybe when this mess is over you could give me a lesson." Reid said, giving him a shy smile.

"You want to fly?" Gabe asked.

Reid shrugged.

"I don't know.. all your air force guys love it so much.. must be something special."

"Well.. I could see about getting you in the air."

"That'd be good. Now let's get that leg of yours fixed up." Reid said, changing the subject, dragging him into the hospital barracks and helping him sit down on a bed. "I think I better cut open your trousers instead of making you take them off.. that knee is a mess."

"Yeah alright, whatever you need."

"Alright.. let's see here.." Reid said, grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting open Gabe's trouser leg and quickly examining the wound. "This shouldn't be too hard to fix.. now that knee.."

"It feels cold."

"I'll give you something for the pain.. and something to fight the inflammation.. but you really shouldn't walk around too much.. you should stay here.. so I can keep an eye on you."

"Or do you just want me here because you like seeing me?" Gabe asked, grinning.

"Well uh.. I'm your doctor..I have to uhm.. keep an eye on your health.." Reid said, pretending to look around for the right stuff.

"Oh? How close of an eye are we talking here?" Gabe asked, the grin on his face getting even bigger.  
>"Well uhm I'll have to.. monitor that leg.. and.. uhm.. make sure you don't walk too much.." Reid stammered.<p>

Gabe smiled.

"You don't have to pretend Reid."

"Pretend? I'm not pretending."

"No? How's about..hiding..denying."

"I'm only doing that because were back on base. This isn't some underground club where no-one knows us. Christmas was great.. you know I enjoyed every minute of it.. but we have to be careful around here Gabriel."

Gabe crawled a little closer to Reid but let out a sharp yelp when his injured knee locked, causing him enough pain to almost black out.

"Ok, ok just keep breathing. That was a bad idea. Just relax and I'll go find something for the pain. Just.. lay here and try to relax. You'll be ok." Reid said, trying to get the other man comfortable on the bed.

Gabe let out a grunt in reply.

"Ok." Reid said holding a needle way too large for Gabe's liking. "This is going to hurt. But for god's sake don't move that leg.. or we'll have a lot worse problems."

Gabe looked at the needle like it was the most vile thing he'd ever seen and nodded, gripping his cuff between his teeth, bracing himself.

"I'll do it quick.. it'll hurt less." Reid said and slammed the needle into Gabe's knee, injecting the painkiller and pulling it out again in a matter of seconds.

Gabe released his jacket cuff and sucked in a large breath of air and slowly let it out again, trying to breathe through the pain.

"That.. hurt.. like.. HELL."

"I know.." Reid said and put the syringe down and gently massages the uninjured area around the knee, leaving Gabe watching him in fascination at the tenderness.

"That's.. that feels a lot better.."

Reid gave him a small smile.

"Good. I'll wait till the painkillers kick in before I torture you any further."

"How nice of you."

"I have my moments.. as you found out on Christmas." Reid said and grinned.

**January 14th 1941**

"This colour is really nice, don't you think?" Jade asked Faith, showing her some pieces of fabric.

"It is. Is that going to be the colour of your dress too?" Faith asked her.

"I'm thinking so. The cream colour is gorgeous."

"It is." Faith agreed. "You'll look great in it. Will Casey be in uniform?"

Jade nodded

"Yes he will. The fancy one." She said and smiled.

"Can someone remind me what exactly I'm doing here?" Luke asked, trying to hide his irritation and boredom.

"To help us silly." Faith told him. "Jade needs a dress."

"Help you how?" Luke asked. "What do I know about dresses?"

"You know colour don't you?"

"You don't need me to pick out colours for dresses.. I should be working on my article.."

"What do you think the theme colours should be?" Faith asked, ignoring her brother's complaining.

"Theme colour? You're asking me?"

"Yes, we want your advice. What do you think?"

"Uhm..brown and yellow?"

Jade made a face.

"Uhm..eww. I'm not having a yellow and brown wedding."

"See? I don't know anything about this stuff.. you should ask your mum.. not me." Luke told his cousin.

"I would but my mum is busy at the moment." Jade explained.

Luke sighed. "Of course she is. We've been here for almost a week and I've barely seen her because she's always busy with.. something."

"I know..but she'll be back.."

"Well what's she doing?"

"I.. I don't know.. do you think I could wear lace?" Jade asked, changing the subject.

"Uhm..you probably could. I'm going to get some water from the uhm.. workshop. Yes. I think your dad needed help with something Jade." Luke said, picking up on his cousin's hint.

"You said you were getting water. That's in the kitchen." Faith said.

"Right.. yes it is. I'll go there first and then after that I'm going to help uncle Derek. Yes."

"Help him with what?" Faith asked. "You keep saying you have to work on your article for the paper."

"I do..but I need to ask him..something."

"Ask him what? You were helping him a minute ago. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just need to ask him about something else now."

"It's just guy stuff. Leave them to it." Jade said and showed Faith a picture in a magazine. "Do you think my hair would look good like that?"

"I'll.. see you two later." Luke said and left the room, deciding to go find his aunt Rose, eventually finding her in the den with his uncle Derek and two men he didn't recognize.

"So you have the information then?" The first man asked.

Rose nodded.

"I do..it's right here, as I said."

"Will it be enough?" Derek asked.

"It should be. If you got the photographs so we can prove it."

"We do. In here." Rose said and handed the man an envelope.

The man quickly checked its content.

"Good. That should work. Can you still have.. friends.. stay over?"

"Yes. We are short on room..but I've kept at least one room free." Rose told the man.

"And we can still use the stables and workshop." Derek added.

"That's good. There will be some friends in a few days."

"I do have one request." Rose said looking back and forth between the two men.

The first man nodded.

"Go ahead."

"There are small children living here now so I naturally.."

"Full discretion as per usual Mrs. Taylor, of course." The man interrupted her.

"Thank you." Rose said. "Also, my daughter is getting married soon. To an airman. They will get married here.. so there will be a lot of.. military personnel here around that time."

"We will warn the right people." The second man said and then turned to Derek. "We must ask.. seeing as it's overdue."

Derek nodded and handed him a second envelope.

"That should do it."

"Thank you. We'll make sure our.. friends find their way here."

Rose nodded. "

"You have your own end of the bargain as well... you do remember?"

"Absolutely Mrs. Taylor. We won't forget. You know this."

"I know.. but best to make sure in these strange days we're living in right now."

"If anything happens.." Derek said, fixing them both with a stern gaze.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. We have it under control." The first man assured him.

"Good. I just want to make sure we're clear.."

Luke watched the whole thing from a safe distance, hidden behind one of his aunts large plants, wondering what exactly he was watching.

"We're clear. Your guidelines were known from the start." The second man said and got up from his seat. "We need to go. We have things to do before curfew."

Luke quickly ducked into a room to avoid being seen.

"Very well. We'll meet again soon I'm sure." Rose said, getting up as well.

"Sooner than we'd all like I presume."

"Unless this all ends before that time."

"Don't hold your breath Mrs. Taylor."

"They're talking in code...that's obvious..but for what..exactly.. Come on Snyder you're a reporter, think..think.." Luke said to himself.

"Is the line from here still secure?" The second man asked.

Derek nodded.

"As far as we know."

"We will be checking tonight." The man told him.

Luke sighed in relief when he heard the two men leave and felt it was safe to leave his hiding place and casually walked into the den.

"Hello." He said greeting his aunt and uncle.

"Oh hello Luke. I thought you were working in the city today." Rose said

"I was earlier but I had to do work elsewhere. Who were those two men?"

"Oh just some.. friends.. of mine." Derek told him.

"Odd friends.. What do they do?"

"Oh you know.. this and that.. for.. the home front."

"This and that? What do they deal in then?"

"Nothing in particular.. just uhm.. they..deal in information."

"So what are you doing now then Luke? What are you working on?" Rose asked, trying to change the subject.

"What sort of information?" Luke asked, ignoring his aunt.

"Uhm.. about.. the bombings.. and the rations. Yes. Nothing interesting at all really."

"So tell me Luke, are you down here to work?" Rose asked in another attempt to change the subject.

"What are you involved in? Are you spies?" Luke asked, once again ignoring his aunt's comments.

"What? No!"

"It looks like it. Who are those men?"

"Luke.. look at me.." Rose pleaded. "Sometimes it's better not to ask so many questions.. and accept that you just don't know."

"And why wouldn't I want to know?"

"If you don't know you can't tell.."

"Come now, let's go see the girls." Derek said, walking out of the room.

"But what was that?" Luke asked again, following him.

"They deal with information, that's all, let's go."

"Is it illegal? Is that why you have enough of everything? What's going on?"

**Kitchen**

"Oh yes, and those flowers on the train would look great." Faith said, looking through a magazine with Jade.

"Have you picked out a dress yet honey?" Rose asked her daughter.

"Were still working on it."

"You have to make sure you don't clash with Casey's uniform though."

Jade nodded.

"Yes, that's the thing."

"Can you get those flowers now though?" Faith asked. "With everything being rationed."

"I don't know." Jade admitted. "Maybe I could get a couple.. but nothing large or too fancy I guess."

"Don't worry about that dear. You just.. pick what you like. your father will get it for you."

"I don't know.. with everything being rationed..like Faith said.."

"We can get flowers for your wedding honey." Rose told her. "We can't have you get married without flowers."

"I could.."

"But you don't have to honey. Just focus on finding something you like." Derek told his daughter.

"Where's Luke?" Faith asked, suddenly noticing her brother wasn't there with them.

Derek looked around.

"He was right behind us a minute ago."

"He said he needed to see you.."

"He did? Well I saw him."

"Yeah? He said he had to ask you something.."

"He did.. and he was right behind me."

"Why don't you go see if you can find him Derek. The house is big.. maybe he got lost." Rose suggested.

"I'm here, I'm here." Luke said, strolling into the kitchen.

"Oh there you are. We thought you'd gotten lost. Anyway, we were just discussing the flowers for the wedding. What do you think we should get?"

"Uhm..wedding flowers?" Luke asked.

"Yes.. but what kind of flowers?" Faith asked.

"Pretty ones?"

"Yeah.. but what colour?" Jade asked him.

"Uhm..red?" Luke suggested.

"Red? Isn't that a bit.. flashy?"

"I don't know." Luke said. "Why don't you ask Casey what he likes?"

"I will be, but he's not here right now and you are."

"But I know nothing about this stuff.. and I'm not the guy you're marrying.."

"But Casey isn't here now."

"Maybe you should go see him then and ask him. I'll take you to the base if you want."

"No!" Rose exclaimed. "I mean.. I'm sure he's working and she only just got out of hospital.."

"I don't think it'd be too much trouble.." Luke said, staring at his aunt.

"We can't bother those boys too much.. they're protecting the country."

"No..but a wedding is a two way street right?"

"It is.. but mum is right.. he's busy. He'll come here when he can.. and I am a little tired.." Jade said, closing the magazine on her lap.

**January 19th, RAF Base**

Noah was doing stretches in the training grounds when he saw Maddie sitting alone on one of the benches.

"Maddie?"

"Oh.. Noah.. hi."

"What's wrong?" Noah asked as he sat down next to her.

"Oh nothing really.. just.. a lot going on right now you know.."

"Want to share?"

"Have you ever heard of Amy Johnson?" Maddie asked him.

"I..think I saw her in the paper.."

Maddie nodded

"She died in a crash a few days ago.. they still haven't found her body.. they say she drowned in the Thames."

"Was she a friend of yours?"

"Sort of.. She was helping me out.."

"Helping you? With what?"

"Getting into the ATA. Flying." Maddie explained. "They say they're not recruiting anymore now. I just called to ask."

"Try again in a few weeks. They go up and down with recruiting."

"I guess so." Maddie said and sighed. "I asked about a funeral or something for Amy too. They said it's for ATA personnel and her friends and family only."

"Ouch.. sorry to hear that."

"She.. was my idol. I've admired her forever.. I even told my family about her in my last letter." Maddie said and held up a letter. "My brother is all excited for me that I'll get to fly with Amy."

"You couldn't predict this happening Maddie."

"I know.. It just sucks.. that I cant even say goodbye to my idol."

"Yes.. there's a lot of that going around. People who can't say goodbye." .

"Ah listen to me whining here.. I'm alive.. I should be happy. How are you? Had a nice Christmas?" Maddie asked Noah.

"It's ok to whine Maddie. And yeah I did have a nice Christmas."

"That's good." Maddie said. "I guess I just miss home..more.. on days like this. My brother's wife is pregnant. They got married just before I got sent here. They changed the date so I could be there."

"I know how you feel.. Celebrations of any kind are hard over here."

Maddie nodded.

"Isn't your friend getting married though? Hughes?"

"Yeah he is. To a nurse he met during a raid." Noah told her.

"That's nice. This place could use some happiness.."

"Yes.. that's for sure." Noah agreed.

"So.. how's your family?" Maddie asked."Tell me something good from back home."

"I don't know, haven't checked in with Nigel yet to see if he has anything for me. Was about to actually, want to come along?" Noah asked.

"Ah sure.. But weren't you about to start your work out?"

"I can go back to it later."

"Alright then, let's go."

**Mail room**

"I don't know if I'll have anything.. haven't gotten anything in weeks."

"Ah Noah, I was going to come find you, you're a popular man this week." Nigel, the mail clerk told him.

"I am?"

"Yeah I have two letters and a parcel for you." Nigel said and handed Noah his post.

"Thanks. I wasn't really expecting anything though."

"Well come on, open it. See what's in it." Maddie said.

"I have a letter for you too Madeline." Nigel said and handed it over.

"Oh, thank you." Maddie said, accepting the letter while Noah opened his. "Good news?" She asked.

"Not bad news. More just touching base." Noah said, quickly scanning the letter.

"Not bad news is good news." Maddie said and smiled. "open your package, I'm curious."

"Ah.. not here. Who's your letter from?" Noah asked.

"My brother.."

"Oh.. how is he these days?" Noah asked and made a face. "Sorry.. dumb question.. you just told me."

"He's alright, updating me on the baby."

"Right.. right. Who did he marry? Anyone I might still know?"

"Vienna. The Swedish girl."

"Vienna? I don't think I remember a Vienna.."

"Maybe you already moved.. it's been so long."

"It has been a long time.."

"Yeah.. funny how we both ended up here huh?"

"It is funny.. I never pegged you for the rough life though." Noah said grinning

"Ah.. your dad got me into flying.. and Henry.. he's not interested in all that. So my dad taught me about engines and stuff." Maddie explained.

"That was good of him."

"Yeah.. he wasn't too happy when I enlisted though.."

"No I guess not."

"I bet your parents were happy when you enlisted. Your dad is a pilot himself right?"**  
><strong>  
>Noah nodded.<p>

"Yeah he is and he seemed happy enough."

"Mine is afraid his little girl will get hurt here."

"A lot of people HERE think that. Or they did, until they saw you fly." Noah said.

Maddie smiled.

"Hallaway has offered me a place on the squadron.. until Sands is back on his feet."

"He has! That's great! Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I haven't said yes yet."

"Why not? Say yes!" Noah told her.

"I don't know.. I don't want to get anyone in trouble for letting a girl fly."

"If he's letting you on then you won't get in trouble. And he'll be fine."

"I guess so.." Maddie said and they walked in silence for a minute. "What's it like? Up there? during raids?"

"Scary. Intense." Noah said, not quite sure what the girl wanted to know.

"I've seen what's left of some of those planes when they get back.. It's amazing the guys even returned with them.."

"Tell me about it. It's terrifying. Honestly.. but.. you also feel.. almost as powerful as you do helpless.. it's like a mix of the two."

"I.. I guess I'm scared.. I've never been shot at.. I've never even fired a gun!"

"Hallaway can get you firing if you wanted to learn." Noah told her.

"So you think I should learn?"

Noah nodded.

"I think It'd be good for you."

"What if I suck?"

"Then you'll get better. I highly doubt you'll suck though."

"I hope you're right.." Maddie said and took a deep breath. "I guess I should go tell Hallaway yes."

"I'll help you with your training." Noah offered.

Maddie smiled.

"Thanks. Maybe it won't be so bad to marry you after all."


	10. The Siegfried Line

**January 25****th**** 1941**

**Taylor House**

Luke sat at the table in the den, glaring at the newspaper. His latest article got cut down to less than half its original size. He gave the paper one final glare before folding it up and throwing it on the table in mild disgust and resignation when his aunt walked into the den.

"Oh hi Luke, I wasn't expecting you in here."

"Yes.. I was supposed to be working.. but this whole saving paper for the war effort" Luke said and gave the newspaper another dirty look before continuing. "Is killing my job."

"How so?" Rose asked

"My article was originally three columns, all necessary for the story. Now? It's 1. Pathetic.."

"Well.. does it still tell the story?"

"Barely." Luke said sounding frustrated. "By the way.. who was that sleeping on the couch the last couple days? And why did he leave so early? And those men were here a few days ago, again. What's going on?"

"What? What do you mean what's going on?" Rose asked defensively.

"There are random people that come in and out.. only after dark or before sunrise. There are those two guys that come in here and act all secretive.. It's all noticeable Aunt Rose and I think that.."

Luke stopped when he saw that Rose had dropped her tea cup, the china shattering into a frenzy of white on the wooden floor, she ignored it, giving Luke a hard look.

"They're just friends of ours, Luke, nothing to concern yourself with."

"Friends? Why don't you introduce them to us then? We're all family."

"Luke. Trust me. These people are our friends. This is not your next story. Please stay out of it."

"Then why do they only come by in the shadows? Why do they step around us? Why do you talk in casual terms that seem to imply the exact opposite, why do you -"

"I said stay out of it! Do not get yourself involved, they are friends who prefer discretion, leave it at that"

"But why are you so secretive? Maybe I can help.. your friends.."

"It's nothing you need to worry about, I mean it Luke." Rose said and looked at the floor, only now noticing the shards. "I'm going to fetch a broom..and I do not want to return to this discussion when I come back." She said and left the room, leaving an air of coldness Luke didn't know she was even capable of.

Luke shivered slightly.

"Damn.." He mumbled to himself. "It's like she's a different person.. this war is going to kill us all."

**Later - Derek's workshop**

"Hi uncle Derek. Do you need help with anything?" Luke asked as he casually strolled into the workshop.

Derek watching him carefully, not sure he could trust this sudden interest in manual labour from his nephew.

"You could start sawing into that wood, I need thin, but wide planks."

Luke nodded.

"Alright. What are you working on?"

"A desk." Derek replied carefully.

"A desk? Really?"

"Yes.. yes so uh.. you won't have to use the desk in the study anymore. You can use your own desk in your room."

"Oh..I see.. thank you." Luke said and they worked in silence for a few minutes.

He decided that his uncle might be onto him, so Luke approached the subject he wanted to discuss with more care than he had with his aunt Rose.

"So...the towns quiet these days, you notice? No one really talks on the streets anymore.. it's dim.." He said, trying to start a conversation.

"You think so? It's always quieter here than in the city. You'll get used to it" Derek said, not looking up from his work.

"I do.. but it's like people are afraid of Gerry over hearing them if they so much as dare to speak above a whisper.."

"Well.. frequent bombings get people on edge, though it's died down a bit now."

"You didn't get bombed here like the city did." Luke pointed out.

"I know, but still.. people worry."

"But what do they have to worry about here?"

"Well.. you never know right? It's natural for people to get afraid. There is a war on you know."

"Is that why.. they hide.. here then?"

Derek looked up from his work and gave him a blank stare.

"How's work?"

Luke mentally cursed himself, his uncle's dodge was as obvious as a stop sign, and he would have to put him back on course now.

"It's quiet. We haven't really had any major happenings in the area since the fires.. I guess Jade's wedding will make the paper. All those military guys coming here.."

"Would you be the one bringing it to their attention?"

"No of course not, why do you assume so?"

"I wasn't assuming. Just asking."Derek said and turned back to his work. "Are you working on anything right now? A story on your.. friend in the RAF maybe?"

"I WAS" Luke said and failed to keep the bitterness from his voice."Produced a decent story too.. But the paper apparently disagreed."

"Haven't sat with it yet, what did they do?" Derek asked.

"Cut it down. To save paper."

"Ahh.. for the war effort."

"Yeah but that war effort is killing my job."

Derek shrugged.

"Can't be helped."

"So.. you've got some odd friends." Luke said, deciding he's sick of playing games.

"Odd friends? What do you mean?" Derek asked, putting his work down again.

"The kind that come at night.. are they vampires or something?"

Derek laughed

"Vampires? Where did you get that from? They're just.. people who need a place to stay for a night or two. You know. Curfew and all."

"What about the men who come before they do? Who are they?" Luke asked.

"They're just.. friends.."

"But who are they? What do they do?"

"Luke.. its better if you just.. stay out of it.. trust me."

"Why? If you're doing something dangerous then -"

"I can't talk about it, for your safety, just.. forget what you saw and heard." Derek said, interrupting him.

"Why? I'm just asking who they are.. maybe I can help. There's a war on.. we have to help each other."

"I can't, I mean it Luke. This conversation ends here. If you want to keep talking it'll be about something else."

Luke sighed.

"Alright.. When we lived in the city.. We barely had enough to eat each week.. You seem to have plenty.. How do you do that?"

"There are ways.."

"Like what? My boss wants us back in the city. He's working on getting us a house. How do you do it?"

"I can't Luke"

Luke tried to hold back a sigh of frustration.

"I'm not blind, Uncle Derek."

"I know you're not son.. but just don't make me answer these questions. It's better if you don't know. We'll help you every way we can.. but don't ask too many questions please.."

Luke sighed appearing to give in.

"Alright ok, I won't question you further. What time is it?"

"3:30 PM." Derek answered after checking his pocket watch.

"Excellent, I'm going to pick some stuff up at work. I'll be back for supper."

Derek nodded.

"Alright"

**Paul Ryan's office**

"Don't tell me you came here to whine about your article getting cut down." Paul said when Luke entered his office.

"Nope." Luke said and quickly glanced around the room."I came for information."

"Regarding?"

"What kind of activity goes on around here that the.. authorities aren't aware of? The kind that has people coming in and out at night every few days, and has complete strangers who arrive around midnight and leave around five AM without being seen. The kind that keeps your family VERY well fed, when the rest of us are on rations. That kind of information." Luke blurted out.

"What makes you think I know anything about that?" Paul asked carefully.

"Surely you know SOMETHING. Someone has to know something.."

"I don't know everything that goes on around here Luke. I have some contacts that help me out.. but I don't know what else is happening.."

"So you don't know anything?"

"I didn't say that. But don't expect to get any names from me."

Luke sighed, trying very hard to keep his temper in check.

"I don't need NAMES. I just want to know what the hell is going on so I know what to be ready for, that's all."

"All I can tell you is that I get more and better food via the backdoor.. if you get my point. people give me something if I help them. That's all I know."

"You too?"

Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that why you wanted to know?"

"No! I was wondering because of my aunt and uncle, not you.. you're into this stuff as well? Luke asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Everyone tries to get more than the government gives them. Not just me or your aunt and uncle. But I don't know what they're dealing with."

"Alright..alright.. I'm sorry for disturbing you, I'll see you tomorrow in the morning." Luke said and left before Paul could say anything.

**RAF Base – later that day**

"Hey you. I wasn't expecting you, just finished some late training, what's up?" Noah asked when he saw Luke waiting for him near the barracks.

"I really needed to get away.. out of that house."

"You look upset. Is that why you needed to get away? What happened?" Noah asked while re-buttoning his tunic and frowning at Luke, pushing some blonde hair out of tired annoyed eyes.

"I'm being treated like a child. Got the brush off from Paul too."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Can we go somewhere? To.. talk?" Luke asked and Noah lead him into the barracks and closed the door behind them.

"Uhm..Noah.. you kind of share this thing with who knows how many other guys.."

"Yeah but no-one's here right now though."

Luke sat down on a bed and sighed.

"I told the guard I'm interviewing you for an article.. I better convince Paul to let me write something.."

"What's going on Luke?" Noah asked as he sat down beside him.

"My family is into something that I just KNOW is dangerous, and I keep getting the brush off."

"Something dangerous? Like what? Do you think they're pro.. axis?"

"No..nothing like that.. I think.. but something shady.. I asked Paul about it.. and he gave me the same 'don't ask me these things' treatment."

"Well.. maybe you should just forget it then.. I don't want you getting in any more trouble than usual."

"I can't forget it.. I see it happening right in front of me daily and... Hey! Just what do you mean by that huh?"

Noah chuckled and kissed him.

"You're a trouble magnet."

"I just want to know if they're in danger that's all.." Luke said, pulling moodily at his tie.

"You just have to know everything don't you? It's probably for the best that you don't know everything."

Luke tried very hard to keep his temper in check for yet another time that day.

"Noah.. I don't have to know EVERYTHING, but this is my FAMILY here.. and if they're in danger then I feel like I should know. It's logical to me so that I know what I have to be ready for. It's not like they're playing chess with some people I've never met here! We have strangers coming in and out and men who come in the dead of night and talk only in code! I'm worried! And I feel like I have that right, the right to be worried about it!"

"Hey, hey calm down. If they're keeping you out of things it's probably for your own good. You can't tell things you don't know. That's how things are around here. You're only told what you need to know."

"I wouldn't rat my own family out Noah!"

"Of course not. That's not what I meant. Just think about it for a minute. If something happened and you were caught, what then? By not knowing, no matter what happens YOU can't get blamed for it, because you legitimately don't know."

"No they'd just shoot me thinking I did know but wouldn't tell them." Luke said moodily. "I just want to know what this IS..."

"There's a number of things it could be, and unfortunately you're not going to know.." Noah said and suddenly grabbed him."But I'm telling you, this is enough detective work."

"Noah I-" Luke started

"I mean it Luke, cut it out. If you're caught sneaking around you'll be shot as a spy in a heartbeat. I mean it, get out now. Please don't do anything stupid."Noah said, interrupting him, shaking him slightly to try get his point across.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"I only know what I'm told. But I know that you're in dangerous territory right now, and I want you safe."

Luke snorted.

"Dangerous territory.. you're surely one to talk."

"Would you please listen to me!" Noah pleaded. "I know full well that I'm no better off as far as danger goes but I unlike you am not alone and I have the ability to protect myself. You have no idea what you're getting involved in! Please stop, please!"

"I just want to know what's going on with my family. I can help them. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Noah sighed and sat back rubbing his forehead.

"At least remember what I've told you."

"You didn't tell me anything Noah. I know nothing more than I did when I came here.. and I don't even know why I came here anymore.. this war is ruining everything. You can't talk about anything but the weather anymore!"

"I know, and that's frustrating for everyone. Not just you, everyone is tense, you can barely sneeze these days without wondering who might've heard it."

"I wish this mess would end. I'm sick of this place.. I miss home.. my family.. hell I even miss mucking out the stables on my grandma's farm."

"I miss home too." Noah admitted. "Everyone does.."

"At home.. I could be me.. without the risk of getting killed.. We could just.. disappear together.. without having to worry about officers and guns and orders and all that mess. Do you think it will end soon?"

"I really don't know.. but I do hope so."

"I wish we could just disappear together. Just leave this mess behind and never look back" Luke said putting his head on Noah's shoulder.

Noah wrapped an arm around him.

"Me too..more than anything most of the time."

"How long do you think this place will be empty for?" Luke asked after a few minutes while working on getting Noah out of his uniform.

"It should be empty for..at least another hour" Noah said, quickly catching on to Luke's plan and started kissing his neck.

"Hmm an hour should be long enough for at least two rounds" Luke said grinning.

"And who is counting?" Noah said, yanking at Luke's tie. "I really don't like this one."

"I hate it too, but I put it on in a rush.. and I only have two left.."

"Well all clothes" Noah said and kissed him. "Look better" He continued, unbuttoning Luke's shirt. "On the floor." He said and pushed Luke's shirt and jacket off his shoulders before pulling away a bit to let Luke get rid of his uniform jacket and shirt.

"I like the way you think" Luke said and laid down on the bed, pulling Noah on top of him.

At that moment the door opened and Maddie walked in, looking at some papers.

"Noah, Andy said you were in here, I need to go over these mission reports with you before I give them.. to.. Hallaway.." She said, staring at the two men on the bed after looking up from her papers. "Err..I.. should.. knock.."

"Maddie!" Noah said, sitting up bolt right on the bed staring at her with an expression of horror on his face.

"Uhm.." Maddie stammered, looking anywhere but the bed, shutting the door behind her. "I'm alone, there's no one in the hallway.. You should..dress..quickly.."

"Yes uhm.. I'll uh.. look at those papers uhm.. later? Ok?" Noah said looking around for his shirt.

"Yes..uhm..Hallaway wants them..very soon..I..I..uhm.."

"Soon.. right.. yes.. uhm.."

"I uh.. have to go.. I'll uh.. see you.. Wednesday.. for the uhm.. interview.. for my article.." Luke stammered, half dressed and halfway out the door.

"What are you..going to write..for this one?" Noah asked.

"I'll think of something! I need to get moving. You know.. curfew." Luke said, and all but ran out the door.

**15 minutes later – somewhere in London.**

Luke had decided to walk home instead of trying to find a ride back. His mind was working overtime and he just hoped the girl wouldn't tell anyone what she saw. That would mean Noah would get discharged.. and get sent home..at the very least. He noticed it had started to rain and cursed himself for leaving home without an umbrella. Again.

"Ah still haven't gotten used to the rain have you?" A familiar voice said and made Luke jump.

"Ali!"

"Yes Ali, that's my name, glad you remember. They say talking to yourself is a sign the devil is in you, you know."

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"Nothing. Never mind." Ali said, waving her comment away. "Anyway, I haven't seen you in a while, what's going on in your mind?"

Luke sighed.

"Too much. But mostly.. I'm homesick I guess."

Ali nodded.

"That's to be expected. I was homesick too at first.. but this place is growing on me now."

"You look exhausted though." Luke said after taking a good look at her.

"I am..it's a busy time."

"It hasn't been that bad with the raids lately has it?"

"Still bad enough.. even just one bomb can do a lot of damage. And I'm going back and forth between the hospital and that base. Just.. not a lot of time to rest."

"Ah.. yeah I guess not." Luke said and looked around the street. "It's just.. so.. I don't know.. dismal.. it makes me miss home more."

"You have a lot to miss. Your family misses you too. They'll be glad when you're home again, I'm sure."

"I know." Luke said and sighed. "I just don't know when that's going to be.."

**Oakdale IL Jan 25th 1941**

After his daily morning routine of feeding and checking up on the horses Holden was on his way back inside when he noticed the mailman walking up to their house.

"Oh hello Mitchell, anything interesting for us today?" Holden asked the way he always did when he saw the man.

Mitchell smiled.

"I think so Mr. Snyder. Something from overseas I reckon." He said and reaches into his bag and pulled out an envelope. "There you are."

Holden smiled when he recognised the handwriting.

"Looks like it's a letter from our Luke. He's in England now. Works for a newspaper."

"Oh really? Well that'd explain it then. I have to get moving now, have a good day Mr. Snyder."

"You too Mitchell." Holden said and went inside. "lily? are you home?"

"In the living room Holden."

Holden walked into the living room while opening the letter.

"It's from Luke."

"Oh really? Well let's see what he has to say." Lily said and patted the sofa next to her, signaling her husband to sit down.

Holden unfolded the paper and a little photo dropped out.

"Oh look, a picture of all of them. Even Casey is on it." He said after he'd picked it up.

"Aww that's nice. They look so thin though.. I think something's written on the back." Lily said after taking a quick look.

Holden flipped the photo over.

_"All of us in the old house a few days before Christmas"_

"Old house? He didn't say anything about moving in his last letter did he?" Lily asked her husband.

"No.. I don't think he did. Maybe he mentions it in this one.."

"Well.. let's find out. What's he saying?"

"Let me see here.." Holden said and started reading.

_"Dear mum and dad, sorry it's been so long since my last letter. We have to save paper for the war effort and I had to save up to be able to send this. Anyway, it's January 6th now and I'm writing this from aunt Rose's kitchen. We live here now because.. -mum are you sitting down?- our house got a few direct hits and burnt down just before new year's eve. We're all ok, don't worry." _

"What! It did! What about Faith and the baby?"

"He says they're all ok. If they were hurt he'd tell us.. right?" Holden said, trying to stay calm himself as well as calming his wife down.

"Yes...Yes..You're right.. I'm.. I'm sure he would.."

"Let's just see what else he writes." Holden said and continued reading.

"_Really mum, I know you don't believe me but we're all ok. Faith and Ida took the kids to the shelter way before the first bombs dropped and hunter and I weren't home. We were reporting on the bomb damage.. and we found a little girl in a collapsed house. We got her out and she lives with family in Wales now. Oh and I have some good news too - Jade and Casey are getting married!"_

"MARRIED!" Lily exclaimed. "All the way over there? In the middle of a war!"

"Ah why not? They could use some happiness over there." Holden said.

"But... isn't that a bit..strange?"

"People in love do strange things honey. Remember what we were like at that age?"

"Yes.. I do.. it just seems like an odd place to get married.. they haven't even known each other that long.. it's.. odd.. unless.. You don't suppose he got her pregnant?"

"That's possible.. maybe it's in the letter." Holden said and started reading again.

"_And I know what you're thinking mum.. and Jade told me to tell you she is not pregnant. At least not yet. So no playmate for Sophia for now. She likes to play with my friend Noah's uniform hat anyway. Aunt Rose said you should try to come over for the wedding.. she would pay for the boat ticket. But honestly mum, dad.. you should stay there, I'm hearing so many stories.. it's safer at home."_

Lily laughed a bit.

"Goodness, it seems he's got every thought I might have already covered."

"He's your son, he knows you." Holden said smiling.

"But.. he says it's safer here.. that just makes me worry about them more."

"They're with Rose now.. and they're together.. and he talks about that new friend he's made.. that.. Noah."Holden said after checking the name in the letter. "He seems to be doing alright over there."

"That does little to reassure me Holden.. there's a war on there."

"Well.. let's see what else he says." Holden said and turned back to the letter.

_"We're not in the city anymore now. Aunt Rose lives just outside of it. There haven't been any major hits here according to uncle Derek. Gerry (it's what they call the Germans here) follow the river Thames.. so the east end docks get the biggest hits. Jade lost her house in the same raid we lost ours.. so we all live here with aunt Rose now. She has enough food and room for us all thankfully."__  
><em>

"Those poor kids...they're losing everything over there.."

"It is a war honey... and they still have each other." Holden said, trying to reassure his wife.

"I know.." Lily said and sighed. "I just wish they were all back home with me. It's safe here. We're not in this war."

"I know.. I wish they were here too. But we just.. accept that they aren't.. and take comfort in these letters."

"He just told us he lost his house!"

"Yes.. but they're safe now. And they're together. The house is gone, but they're NOT."

"Alright.." Lily said, trying to get herself together again. "What else is he saying?"

_"We're doing alright now. Paul Ryan said he'd try to find us a house in the city again but Faith is happier here. And I can't say I blame her. It is nice to be able to sleep in a real bed all night instead of in a cold damp shelter. I'm sure Faith told you all about that in her letter. She hated the thing. Oh and little Sophia is growing so fast. I'll try to send a picture of her alone next time. She looks like you mum."  
><em>

"I can't wait to see her..to hold her.." Lily said, tearing up slightly.

"You will.. and so will I. This mess will end and they will come home to us. Where they belong." Holden said and turned back to the letter.

"_Well that's about it from us here. We're together and we're healthy.. and Jade promised to write about the wedding. But mum.. dad.. please just stay there. We'll do it all again back home when this war ends. It won't go on forever will it? They say Hitler is losing.. and we don't have raids every night anymore.. I hope it's true. I miss you all. How are you doing there? How are the kids? I hope you're all ok. I'll write again soon, I promise. Love always, Luke"_

"They don't have raids every night anymore..that's..a good sign?" Lily asked

"It is a good sign.. maybe they'll be able to come home soon."

"You think so? I wish they'd never gone over there.."

Holden nodded and wrapped an arm around her.

"Me too. But we're going to get through it, we will."

Lily sighed and at the same moment the front door opened.

"Mum? Dad? I'm home." Natalie said, putting her school books on the table and shivering, snow covering her. "It started to snow pretty badly."

"I thought you'd stay at Amanda's today and study." Lily said, surprised to see her daughter home again.

"Yes but her brother started getting sick so her mum said it'd be best if I left. So I don't get it." Natalie explained.

"Oh nothing serious I hope. We'll stop by tomorrow." Lily said absently.

"Is that a letter from Luke?" Natalie asked when she saw the envelope in her father's hand.

"Yes.. yes it is honey."

Natalie slid onto a chair, brushing more snow off her skirt and shivering.

"Natalie you're soaked!" Holden said after patting his daughter's knee.

Natalie blushed.

"I fell on some ice.. I didn't want to say anything because I know this is a nice skirt.."

"I don't care about the skirt, you'll catch a horrible chill, go change right now." Holden told her.

"Can't I read Luke's letter first?"

"You can read it after you change. Are you hurt?"

"No.." Natalie said, not looking at her father.

"Natalie.."

Natalie sighed and rolled the skirt up to her knee, where a sizable cut was running down the side of her leg from mid-calf to the top of her boot.

"A scratch I guess.."

"A scratch? What happened? Come into the kitchen and let me clean you up." Lily said ushering her daughter into the kitchen.

"It's ok.. it doesn't hurt.. much.. I didn't want to worry you because you're so worried about Luke and Faith already.." Natalie trailed off.

"Is that why you hid it?" Holden asked.

Natalie nodded.

"And they can't come running when they're hurt. I want to be like them... I want to take care of myself, like they are.."

Lily pulled her into a hug. "Oh honey.. let us take care of you for a few more years please. It's bad enough that Luke and Faith are so far away.. and Aaron putting himself in danger by joining the army.. we want to keep you and Ethan safe with us."

"Yeah? You don't mind then?" Natalie asked, returning the embrace.

"No of course not sweetie.. I'm just glad you're young enough to keep safe, here under my roof."

**January 30****th**** 1941, RAF base, England, barracks**

Noah was sitting on his bed, staring at the still unopened box when Casey walked into the room with a slight bounce to his steps, humming *"We're Going to Hang Out The Washing on the Siegfried Line".

"What are you singing? And why are you in such a good mood?" Noah asked his friend.

Casey shrugged and smiled.

"It's a catchy song, it's on the radio a lot. And I'm getting married soon and my brother is going to try to come over for it.. and I told my parents and they didn't yell at me.. and we made it through another mission in one piece. Those are pretty good reasons I'd say."

"How is Adam supposed to get over here if he's away fighting?"

"I don't know.. I sent him a telegram the other day and I just got a reply.. and he says he's going to try to be there. I guess things are calming down over in Pearl, Hawaii."

"Really? That's.. that's good..I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah.. me too.. those blacked out letters got me worried." Casey admitted. "Anyway.. why are you hiding in here? It's actually stopped raining, it's safe to go out now."

"Yes, I know.. but I.. I uhm.. I have a package."

"Really? That's fascinating. So does every guy." Casey joked.

Noah rolled his eyes.

"Funny Case. Very funny." He said and tapped the box. "It's from home.. got it last week."

"Yeah? What's in it?"

"I don't know.. I haven't opened it yet." Noah confessed.

Casey sat down on his own bed and leered at him.

"Well why not? You should open it right when you get it."

"There was a letter too.. and my dad.. kind of reminded me about the deal.. with Maddie's parents.."

"Damn.. I forgot all about that.."

"Yeah.. I wish our parents had.." Noah said sadly, staring at the package.

"But.. what could be in that package?" Casey wondered. "Your tux and her dress? The rings?"

"I don't know.. maybe.. I'm too nervous to open it."

"Want me to do it?" Casey offered. "I can tell you if it's safe."

Noah shook his head.

"No.. no I can.. I can do this."

Casey took out his pocket knife and handed it to Noah.

"Go for it then."

Noah took a deep breath and cut the tape open, handing the knife back and staring at the opened box as if it's about to explode.

"Well?" Casey asked."What is it? You got me curious now."

Noah took another deep breath and looked inside.

"Uhm.. chocolate?"

"Chocolate? Real chocolate? Not that surrogate crap?" Casey asked, getting excited. "Are you.. planning on eating it? All.. of it?"

Noah rolled his eyes and opened the chocolate, handing a piece to Casey, then putting the rest of it away to save.

"Jesus Casey you're all but drooling."

"I haven't had real chocolate since we got here! I miss it! Just like real coffee.. and real.. everything. Did your parents send you real coffee too?" Casey asked, looking in the box.

"I don't know.. uhm.. these appear to be.." Noah said taking something from the box and holding it up. "Uhm.. what is this?"

"Uhm.. stockings? Why are they sending you those?"

Noah sighed.

"Wedding gift I guess. Here, you take them. For Jade." He said and threw them at Casey before reaching back into the box.

"Hmm.. I think I have something else here.."

"More wedding gifts?" Casey asked.

Noah smiled as he took the item out of the box.

"Ah no.. thankfully this is not meant for Maddie." He said and held up an old looking, slightly worse for wear teddy bear.

"A teddy bear? Aren't you a little old for that man?"

"It's not for me! It's for the baby!"

"Baby? What baby?" Casey asked confused.

Noah sighed.

"It's for Sophia."

"Oh THAT baby."

"Yeah.. THAT baby, the one that we all know by now.."

"Well.. I don't have other people's kids on my mind all day.. Did you ask your parents to send that over especially? What did you tell them?"

"Yes. I did ask them. I just said I wanted to give that bear to a friend's kid. That's all."

"Right.. have you told them.. about Luke?" Casey asked.

"Uhm..not..exactly.."

"I take it that means not at all?"

Noah nodded.

"There's.. nothing I can really tell them about him. They wouldn't understand.. nobody does.."

"Surely someone understands Noah." Casey said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Like who! Who would understand Case? You accept it, but do you get it?"

Casey shrugged.

"What is there to understand? Things just.. are the way they are.."

"And I can still be put in jail for that 'thing' Casey."

"What? That's crazy. Surely they won't put you in jail for.. well.. that.."

"Wouldn't they? I've heard things.. I've heard that they do." Noah said quietly.

"Really?" Casey asked, looking seriously worried. "But.. why.. I mean.. there's nothing wrong with.. you know.. what you do.. it's.. the same as what I do.. with Jade.. right?"

"It is.. I think it is.. and YOU get that.. but the rest of the world.. I don't know."

"Yeah but.. they wouldn't put you in jail for that.. would they? I mean.. there are worse things.."

"They HAVE in the past.. and it's still against the law.."

"Against the law?" Casey asked sounding shocked. "What are you on about here?"

"What Luke and I.. do.. it is against the law.. people say it's wrong.. that it's a disease.." Noah said looking miserable.

"That's... ridiculous, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Casey said and wrapped an arm around his friend. "Just because they don't 'get' it doesn't mean it's a disease. I mean you're still alive right? If it was a disease you'd be dead by now, because it'd be terminal and whatnot."

Noah attempted to smile at his friend's comments.

"People still say that though.. but it doesn't feel wrong.. at all. When I'm with Luke.. it feels.. really good."

"And if that's the case, then why should people be saying it's wrong?"

"People just don't.. accept it.. it's not like we can take a walk together and hold hands like you and Jade can.. or even get married.."

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid and more stupid." Casey said and sighed. "We should try getting some sleep."

"What? It's three thirty in the afternoon!"

"Ahh yes, but we're being put on patrol tonight, Hallaway told me." Casey explained, handing him Hallaway's note. "I forgot about it when you brought out the chocolate."

"Why are WE on patrol? That's not our division." Noah said, looking miserable again.

"They're shorthanded. The others have training tonight. Hallaway is making us substitutes."

Noah groaned.

"Let's hope it's quiet tonight then.. maybe we can go drop off the bear."

Casey nodded.

"Hallaway said he'd be waking us up at nine."

"Awesome, I can't sleep in the afternoon.." Noah complained as he undressed and got into bed.

"Well.. better pray for bad weather and a night without raiders then."

"I don't believe in god anymore." Noah told Casey.

"Me neither." Casey replied. "But pray anyway." He said and got into bed.

*The song Casey sings is real. It was very popular in England in the 40's. I thought this description _"This song intensely irritated the German High command as it poked fun at their defences. The song was actually banned on some American radio stations (before America entered the war) because it was thought to infringe America's neutrality."_ fit him nicely.


End file.
